


A Change of Directions: Rise

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Sam left Blaine and Lima six months ago and now he's back to fix what he broke. It’s going to take a lot of work, and help, to put things back together again. But is it already too late? Final installment in ACOD series.





	1. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Six months after he left Lima, a tragedy reminds Sam of all he left behind.
> 
> At present this story is rated T but that is subject to change. If this happens, it will noted in the chapter prior to the change.

**6 months later, Kentucky**

Sam couldn’t believe it was already April, but the extended daylight did make his home improvement jobs easier, especially this last one. Finishing three days early would allow him to take a couple of days off before starting the next job. They needed the money, but there were also quite a few things around his mom’s house he wanted to take care of.

Keeping busy was all Sam had done since his arrival. The first thing he did was have it out with Stevie, which was probably not the best idea since he was still raw from the nuclear fallout of his father’s visit. He didn’t blame Stevie for what happened with Blaine and the others, that was all on him, but his brother needed to know what type of man their father had become. He also came clean with his mother about the stripping so that his father had no leverage over him, which had been necessary seeing that the man showed up two weeks later demanding money. Dwight was far from happy learning that not only was his blackmail no longer an issue, but Sam had cut all ties to Sebastian, including the money he sent his mother every month. After that encounter, Stevie no longer had any doubts about everything Sam had told him.

He tried not to think about what happened back in Lima, tried being the optimal word. Sam had done everything possible to not spend every moment of every day thinking of Blaine. He had even cut his hair because Blaine loved to hold on to it when…yeah, he wasn’t going to go there. He had also cut off contact with every person that had any connection to his old life. Besides Blaine, and of course Supe, Santana and Brittany, Emma and Coach Beiste had been the hardest to let go considering Emma should have had the baby by now and Coach would be ending her second round of chemo. He prayed every day that she was recovering.

Hell, sometimes he even missed Sebastian.

Since his thought were wondering, he decided to turn up the radio and let the music take over.

_Ok, folks. Just like we promised, here is Lady Antebellum’s new single off their upcoming album, their first album from their new label Virgin Nashville. Let us know what you think. This is ‘Just a Kiss’._

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Sam pulled over so abruptly that he almost took out the car he obviously didn’t see. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was Blaine’s song. The song Blaine wrote for him after their first real not-a-bro date. The song they sang together on their Blamiversary. He couldn’t be wrong about something like this. Could he?

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Nope, he wasn’t wrong. Why would Lady Antebellum be singing Blaine’s song? Did Blaine decide to sell his music? Or did he just decide to sell that song? Against his better judgement, he listened to the whole song and while Lady Antebellum sounded amazing, Sam couldn’t help but think he and Blaine had sounded better. Of course, they had sung the song to each other, to the person they loved.

He pulled back onto the road and headed home. Even though he had planned to spend time with the family that evening, he knew those plans were shot to hell and he would spend the night alone in his room, missing Blaine.

It took another 20 minutes for him to get home where he was met at the door by his frantic sister. “Sammy! Sammy!” Stacie grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living area where his mother and brother were staring at the television.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked unable to determine why they were all so upset.

“Oh good, you’re home. They’re just about to run the story.” His mother’s voice was full of concern. She wasn’t quite sure of how Sam was going to process what had happened.

“What..?” Sam was about to ask what happened when the reporter started to speak.

_Last night one of the oldest buildings in Ohio, Dalton Academy, an all-boys private school in Westerville, burned to the ground when lightening hit the roof sparking a fire that rapidly got out of control. Not only was the actual Academy lost, but also several outer buildings, including the campus dormitory. Fortunately, with it being Spring Break, no students were in residence at the time._

Sam was in such shock he fell back into a chair without saying a word. How could he say anything? Dalton gone? It made no sense.

_We have Headmaster Wesley Montgomery, Sr. Headmaster Montgomery, do you have any idea how this happened so quickly?_

_While we do not have any confirmed answers, preliminary reports do lead us to believe that lightening hit the roof. With Dalton being a registered historical building, whenever we performed any roof repairs, we were mandated by law to save as much of the original roofing as possible. 200 year old shingles are not as fireproof as roofing materials are today._

_How are you going to resume classes next week?_

_We will not resume classes until the week after next. We have two outer buildings that are capable of supporting classrooms and need time to not only set those rooms up but acquire supplies. Beyond that, we are working with our sister school Crawford County Day. They will not hold classes next week as well to not only help prepare us classroom space, but also housing if need be._

If need be?

_Unfortunately, we have had several parents inform us that they will not be sending their sons back, at least not for the remainder of this school year. In the case of housing for the boys that are returning we have an amazing parent support system as well as alumni association and we have had numerous offers to house students from those that are here in the Westerville area._

_What about your show choir, the Warblers? What does this do to their national championship bid?_

Dalton is going to nationals? Good for them. Good for Supe. Good for Blaine.

_I’m going to let our Show Choir Advisor Mr. Kent McChord answer that for you. Mr. McChord._

Stevie and Stacie became excited to see their cousin on television and Sam had to admit he was too. Supe looked good, tired but good. However, as excited as Sam was to see Supe, it wasn’t long before he was scanning the screen, looking for other familiar faces. Several former Warblers, Wes, Jeff, Nick and Thad included, were shown looking over the rubble. They all looked so sad, but these were not the people Sam had been hoping to see. Before the cameraman could scan any further Supe had made it to the reporter to be interviewed.

_Mr. McChord, how are you and your team planning to prepare for nationals next month?_

_First of all, unfortunately I have several boys whose parents have chosen to not send them back to Dalton at this time, so that is an obstacle we will have to overcome. Next, we have over the years developed a relationship with McKinley High School in Lima and they have graciously offered us not only classroom space but rehearsal space and housing._

What?! Sue would never allow this to happen.

_We would like to send special thanks to Superintendent Harris, Principal Pillsbury-Schuster, Interim-Principal Martinez, New Directions’ Director Schuster, the New Directions themselves including alumni and their families for all of their assistance and support._

“What?!” this time Sam’s surprise was not kept to himself.

_Headmaster Montgomery would also like me to invite anyone that had ever had a connection to Dalton to a gathering we are having Thursday at 2pm. Due to continued inclement weather remaining in the area, the fellowship will be held in Lima in the auditorium at McKinley High School. Anyone needing directions or transportation please see the Dalton’s website for information. Thank You._

The reporter continued to speak, but Sam stopped paying attention as the cameraman pulled the shot back and started scanning again. This time Sam saw Sebastian talking to a bunch of important looking men in suits followed by Santana and Brittany talking to Supe and a man that looked familiar, but he could not place. Then Sam saw who he had both wanted to and dreaded to see. Blaine.

“Look Sam! It’s Blaine!” Stacie called to him, earning her a shush from both her mother and twin.

Yes, there was Blaine. His beautiful, beautiful Blaine. _Mine_.

Just like that six months of pushing down feelings and trying to forget were gone. He still loved Blaine with every fiber of his being and he knew that fact would never change. Then he saw something that stopped him cold. The man that looked familiar, the extremely attractive, holy hell, the fucking gorgeous man that looked familiar, reached out and gently touched Blaine’s arm. Then Blaine went all bashful-school boy on the guy!

What the fuck! _You are mine. Mine. Do you hear me? We fit together like this_. _You and Me_.

“I have to go back to Lima!” Sam announced with a sense of urgency in his voice.

The next morning Sam put his bags in his truck and then headed to the kitchen to make a thermos of coffee and get the sandwiches his mom had made him, only to find the woman sitting at the kitchen table.

“Momma, we said goodbye last night. Why are you up?”

“We said goodbye as a family. I wanted to talk to you before you left without Stevie and Stacie.”

“Ok..?” by the tone of her voice Sam knew this conversation wasn’t going to be a warm and fuzzy pep talk.

“I want you to listen to me and not interrupt unless I tell you to answer. I know you came back here with the best of intentions even if how you did it was what Stevie would call a dick move. For God sake Samuel, you are almost 21 years-old, you have to stop acting on impulse and think first.”

“I don’t…”

“Marrying Brittany.”

Ok, he did.

“Now, once again, don’t interrupt unless I tell you to answer. I believe that you didn’t mean to be here 6 months but once you dealt with your father you realized that you did indeed make a dick move. Am I right?”

Sam nodded.

“I know you have decided to finally go back to Lima because you saw how Blaine and that ridiculously gorgeous man interacted. So, once again you are acting on impulse. Sam, what you did to Blaine…I had never been more disappointed in you in your life. I listened to you rant for months about what Kurt did to Blaine then you went and did something similar, hell, probably worse.”

His mother had cursed. Yup! She was pissed.

“Now you are going back and once again you are doing the exact same thing that Kurt did.”

Sam didn’t interrupt her, but did give her a questioning look.

“Six months later you are slinking back into town determined to win Blaine back.”

Fuck! He had thought his biggest fear was turning into his father, but this was so much worse. He had turned into Kurt which meant he could most likly expect his own _Operation Never Again!_

“Ok, this is the part you really need to listen to. Be prepared for Blaine to not forgive you. Ever. Be prepared for another punch to the jaw from Sebastian. Or Cooper. Or for that matter, Santana. Be prepared to listen to lectures like this from Mr. Schue and/or his wife, Coach Beiste, Tina and/or probably 25 others.

“You will give that boy all the space he needs and you will not let him be blindsided by your return. In fact, in 48 hours I am calling your cousin to make sure Blaine knows. If you can’t promise me that you can do all those things, unpack your truck because you’re not going anywhere. And if you sneak out on me, I will go to Lima and bring your ass back here. Do you understand me?”

Sam nodded because he knew she meant every word of what she had said.

“Ok, take this.” She slid an envelope over to him.

After he opened it he asked “What’s this?”

“It is every cent you gave me in the time you have been here.”

“Momma…”

“You are not going to have a job when you get back, so you need this more than I do. Sam, you paid off my mortgage and I make more than enough to cover expenses and just in case, I have Sebastian’s money. I lied to you when I said he stopped sending it. Also, you should probably know that I got paperwork last week stating that he had set up college trusts for Stevie and Stacie. It is enough money to cover all costs even if they graduate and go to medical school. I wrote him a thank you note stating I gladly accepted on their behaves.”

“Momma…”

“If you are going to fix things with Blaine, you are going to have to deal with your jealousy for Sebastian. You are aware he inherited four billion dollars two weeks ago?”

Sam nodded, hating that she was right about the whole Sebastian thing.

“Now give me a hug so you can get on the road and I am going to go get dressed because I am going dishwasher shopping. I understand you “fixed” it last night but we both know it is going to go on the fritz again in a week.”

Seven hours later, Sam found himself parked on the side of the road, staring at the Lima City Limits sign. His mother was right, he hadn’t thought this out and didn’t know what to do. Remembering his promise not to blindside Blaine, he pulled out his phone.

“Mr. Schue, it’s Sam. Are you home?”

 

**Notes:**

I chose 6 months for three reasons. First of all, it is a block of time that sounds really bad for Sam but gave Blaine time to accept he wasn’t going to come back and begin to move on (as well the whole Kurt parallel thing). The second reason was just to advance the story. I had written 38 chapters between prequels, ACOD and the “mini-series” and I was only around the first of November by my calculations. Finally, I had pretty much covered Season 6 between the Invitational and Nationals with one glaring exception which will be addressed in this final segment.

Yes, I broke down and had Sam cut his hair since Chord cut his, but I’m ok because it made sense within the storyline.

I thought long and hard about sending the Warblers to McKinley since I thought the whole idea was ridiculous in canon, but I like my reasoning (duh!)

I made Emma principal and Will only in charge of the New Directions for reasons that will be explained in the next chapter.

I also thought long and hard about bringing someone else into Blaine’s life since I had made my feelings abundantly clear about the Blaine/Karofsky pairing. I promise the new guy is not a boyfriend, just a possibility. Besides Sam really screwed up and he should have to work hard to get Blaine back (It will not be like canon where Kurt just showed up and Blaine went running back (literally) after they sang a duet together. Plus, if you have guessed who I am going with you will understand why Sam’s work is really cut out for him).

Sometimes the only one that can set you straight is your momma.

 


	2. Blammie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s back in Lima and discovers a couple of allies.

When the door opened to the Schuster house, the Schuster opening it was not the one he expected “Sam Evans, I don’t know whether to hug you or slap you.”

“You can slap me as long as you hug me afterward.”

“Get over here” with that Emma pulled him into a tight hug and it didn’t take long for Sam to notice something.

“You’re not pregnant anymore.”

“Real observant” Emma laughed as she showed Sam into the house. Once they were in the living area he was escorted over to a bassinet where the cutest, little red-headed baby was sleeping.

“What’s his name?”

“Sam, this is Blammie” Sam was stunned. With all that he had done he had just assumed that the Schusters had changed their minds about the name.

“Is it..?”

Emma smiled “Blaine Samuel. Yes. Yes, it is.”

“But, I…”

“You don’t love your kids less just because they make a colossal mistake, Sam” Will offered from across the room, but as he came closer he added “Plus, I figured I owed you a pass for the whole unveiling of Finn’s plaque debacle.” As Sam hugged the man, he was willing himself not to cry. Not only was he happy to see the Schusters, he realized he would have at least two allies when the shit hit the fan.

A half hour later after playing with Danny and hearing about Blammie’s birth, the three knew it was time to have “the talk”. But first…

“Can I go first?” Sam asked. The Schusters agreed and Sam started spitting out questions “Emma, how are you the principal at McKinley? And Will, how are you director of the New Directions again? What happened to Rachel and Kurt? And for that matter, what happened to Sue?”

Will started to chuckle “Sam. Sam, take a breath, it’s probably easier to answer those questions if we start with Sue. You know Blaine filed a false imprisonment charge against Sue, right?”

“Yeah, but Kurt didn’t. He felt guilty because he thought he fed into her whole “get Klaine back together” fantasy.”

“That’s right. Well, she pretty much vanished to avoid arrest. Since Blaine’s initial charge was made she has had 27 more charges filed against her including embezzlement, property theft, identity theft and a federal charge of tax evasion.”

“Wow!”

“Yeah, wow” Will agreed “Now, on the day of the Invitational Spencer told me he found you asleep in the locker room and he left you a note that included what happened between Vocal Adrenaline and myself.”

“Yeah, they were upset” Sam wasn’t going to use the actual language in the note around Emma or Danny “They said that you were more focused on finding Blaine and Kurt than winning, which was bogus since there wasn’t going to be a winner.”

“That’s right and they didn’t keep their opinions to themselves. I was fired when I went to work the following Monday.”

“Oh Will, I’m so sorry.”

“I wasn’t. I told you I was miserable there. Emma was an angel” he took his wife’s hand and gave her a smile “She reminded me that thanks to the overwhelming popularity of her new pamphlet line we had enough money in the bank for me to take my time and find something that I would love. The next day Rachel called me. She and Kurt had heard what happened and asked me if I would help with New Directions.”

“Ok, then where are Kurt and Rachel?”

Emma took that question “Kurt was only here for a semester on his work study. When he went back to New York, Rachel went back to NYADA with him.”

“Wait, Kurt went back to New York without Blaine? Willingly?”

“Didn’t you and Blaine talk about the what happened when he and Kurt were missing?” He told Emma “no” but left out the part that they were too busy having hot, mind-blowing sex. “Sam, Blaine had an extremely bad panic attack when they realized what was happening.”

“What!” Sam tried not to yell because of the kids “Why didn’t he tell me?” Oh yeah, the hot sex.

“I can’t tell you that Sam. When, or if Blaine talks to you, you will have to ask him. Back to the story, Kurt kind of freaked out a little bit too until he saw that Sue had a piano down there. Kurt thought it was because he went on and on to Sue about the songs Blaine wrote that were influenced by their relationship. So anyway, he got Blaine over to the piano since he knew how playing tended to calm Blaine and told him to play all the songs he wrote about him starting at the beginning. Blaine eventually calmed down, but he kept playing and then after he finished a song he and Kurt would talk about what Blaine was feeling when he wrote it. In the end, they got to a really good place. I think they’re even trying to be friends again.”

That was unexpected to say the least.

“You should know Sam, Mercedes went to New York with them” Will informed him “She auditioned for Jesse St. James’ play and while they went with a bigger name actress for the lead, she did get a pretty substantial supporting role. She’s living at the loft with Kurt and Rachel.”

“Good for her” Sam really was happy for Mercedes. He knew that he must have caused hell for her with the whole kissing disaster “Good for all of them.”

“Yes, they’re all where they belong” Will said with a sense of pride in his voice “They were here long enough to see the New Directions beat Vocal Adrenaline at Sectionals. I’ve got to tell you, that was a pretty satisfying turn of events.”

“That’s great, but I thought the Warblers were going to Nationals” Sam had already explained that he had seen the newscast about the fire at Dalton and that was what brought him back.

“They are. The Warblers beat us at Regionals. Your cousin and Blaine are amazing with them and it breaks my heart that they don’t have a full team anymore, but I’m sure they will come up with something. So, that leaves Emma becoming McKinley’s principal.”

“Sam, Blaine is involved in this part of the story. Are you sure you’re ready to hear it?” Emma asked. Sam could hear the concern in her voice, and no, he didn’t know if he was sure, but he nodded anyway.

“Between Sebastian, Cooper and Blaine’s parents, they hired Blaine a pretty high powered lawyer to sue the school district since they had pretty much turned a blind eye to Sue’s actions over the years since she got results.”

“Yeah, Blaine regretted asking her to come back after she was fired, but the school was pretty out of control after the shooting.”

The Schusters couldn’t disagree with that “The lawyer informed the superintendent that Blaine had some demands and if they agreed to all of them Blaine wouldn’t take them to court.”

“Demands?” Sam was confused and couldn’t believe that Blaine’s parents, Cooper or even Sebastian would try to talk Blaine out of suing.

“The first thing was that the elevator and hurt locker be taken care of immediately. Sebastian offered to pay for it so that it could be done quickly, but the district would have to pay him back.”

“Sebastian has six billion, with a b, dollars and he wanted to be paid back?” Oh yeah, he was supposed to be working on his jealousy toward Sebastian.

“Well, the money wouldn’t go to him but to the development and running of a day care at the school, which was actually my idea. Blaine’s other demand was that McKinley be turned into a School for the Arts and that I be made principal.” Will smiled at her as she explained what happened. He was obviously proud of her.

“I’m sorry” Sam was still confused “Wouldn’t it make more sense for Will to be principal of a School for the Arts?”

“Not really. Emma has a secondary license in school administration, but she will be only one of two principals at the school. She’ll be in charge of the day-to-day function of the school and basic curriculum. They hired another principal for the actual arts portion of the school.”

Everything went quiet for a moment, but with the way Emma and Will looked at each other Sam knew that they were going to say something they were unsure about telling him “Do you remember David Martinez?”

Sam’s mind raced as the pieces began to fit together.

_We would like to send special thanks to Superintendent Harris, Principal Pillsbury-Schuster, Interim-Principal Martinez…_

_The man that looked familiar, the extremely attractive, holy hell, the fucking gorgeous man that looked familiar, reached out and gently touched Blaine’s arm._

Sam jumped off of the couch he was sitting on “Mr. _Sexy and I know it_ is the son-of-a bitch sniffing around my boyfriend?!”

“Son-of-a-bitch!” Danny repeated at the top of his 2 year-old lungs.

Sam was mortified at what happened. The last thing he needed was for the two people who could be his only allies to change their minds about him.

“Sam, I love you but if you ever swear around my children again you will be washing your mouth out with soap.” Emma stood up and announced “It’s time for Danny’s dinner and bath. Will, are you going to be able to handle this and watch Blammie too?”

Will looked back over at Sam who had sat back down, but had his arms folded across his chest and his bottom lip was stuck out in a pout “I’m sure I can handle both babies” he told her.

His wife bent down and kissed his cheek before turning back to Sam “And Sam, you lost all rights to refer to Blaine as your boyfriend when you left without an explanation.” With that she walked over and picked up her toddler “Come on sweetheart, let’s go get you something to eat and have a nice talk about why little boys don’t use big people words.”

After they left the room, Sam turned to face his former teacher “Blaine can’t be dating him. He’s so old. I mean he was a teacher when Blaine was a junior in high school. In high school, Will. Why can’t you be the other principal for the school? Then _Señor McGorgeous with perfect teeth and hair_ can go somewhere else that’s not near Blaine.”

Will was trying desperately to not laugh at Sam’s whining, but it was futile “Sam, stop! Please, I cannot take you seriously when you are throwing a temper tantrum that rivals my 2 year-old. Now, Blaine and David are not dating dating. I know they’ve gone to coffee a couple of times and maybe out to dinner. David is what Santana calls a _possibility._ Just so you know, she is totally team “Hobbit and the Hottie”, so don’t expect to have her on your side. Also, watch it with the “old” talk. David’s a few years younger than I am. I think he’s 7 or 8 years older than Blaine.”

“How long have they been a _possibility_?” Sam asked, not being able to look at Will. He was embarrassed by his “temper tantrum” and inadvertently saying Will old. Oh, and he was crying.

“Sam look at me. Look at me Sam. I’m going to tell you something that’s probably not my place to tell you” When Sam looked up, Will saw tears streaming down his face and for a moment he thought about not telling him, but he knew he had to “They’ve been a _possibility_ for about a month now. When you left, Blaine refused to believe that you weren’t coming back. It took a lot of control by those around him to not go down to Kentucky and drag you back. And yes, everyone knew exactly where you were. Don’t look so surprised.”

Sam let out a sigh and began to cry harder. Will crossed over and sat down next to him “Supposedly it was only last month when he finally started to accept that you were really gone” That was all it took for Sam to cry a cry that reminded Will of after they performed Finn’s favorite songs at Nationals.

Once Sam had cried it out, he sat back but put his head on Will’s shoulder “I guess that means you won’t take over for _Mr. Perfect ass in skin-tight jeans that makes girls, and evidently boys, melt when he speaks_. Or sings. Or dances. Or breathes.”

Yeah, guess Sebastian wasn’t going to be the only jealousy he would have to work on.

Will laid his head on top of Sam’s “I was a terrible teacher and would be a horrible administrator. You know my tendency for doing things at the last minute” that made both of them laugh. “Sam, I have really only wanted to be three things in my life. I wanted to be a Glee Club director, a husband and a father. Even though there will be several Glee Clubs at the new McKinley, I am only directing the New Directions. The rest of the time I’m going to be a full-time father so Emma can do the amazing job I know that she can” the he added “I’m extremely happy Sam. I’ll be living my dream.”

Will saying that caused Sam to have a flashback…

_If you would have just asked me I would have told you that and that I was never going to go to New York. It’s not my dream anymore. After everything I went through, my dream is to just be happy and I am happy. I am happy HERE with YOU. Don’t you understand Sam? YOU are my dream now._

“I was Blaine’s dream” Sam whispered.

“And then you left”

“And then I left”

Will lifted his head and then nudged Sam to sit up “Ok, go get your bags. You’re going to stay in our guest room for a couple days because there is no way you can go home yet. Now I have a question and I want you to seriously consider everything before you give me an answer.”

“Ok...?” Sam didn’t know what he could be asking that was that serious.

“We have come to the point where you probably have a million questions that neither Emma or I have answers for. She and I discussed this before you got here and we came up with one person to call to talk to you. It’s not one of your Musketeers, or former Musketeers, but this person will have answers. The thing you need to consider is that once this person knows you’re here there is no way Blaine and the others won’t find out. So, do you want to talk to this person and if you do, when?”

“Can you see if they’ll come over this evening? Might as well get it over with.”

“Sure, I can do that.”

A couple of hours later Sam woke up in the Schuster’s guest room. After having something to eat and a shower he laid down for what he thought would be a couple of minutes. He must have been more tired than he thought.

He got up and went out to the living area. Emma and the kids weren’t there but Will and who Sam assumed to be the person that was there to talk to him was.

“Mike?”

“I can’t believe it” Mike Chang had such a shocked look on his face that Sam wondered if Will had told him why he was asked over.

“You had the fucking nerve to come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that Glee may have never got to Season 2 without the amazing work of Jane Lynch in Season 1, but come on, Sue deserved to be punished in the end.
> 
> Ok, I gave Klaine a somewhat happy ending. I didn’t want Kurt in this segment of the story (although he will make an important guest appearance in a later chapter), so his obsession with Blaine had to end. 
> 
> Yes, I made Emma the principal. I said in ACOD that I was going under the theory that once she had kids her OCD calmed down a bit. After all, kids (especially babies) are messy.
> 
> It does not escape me that as much as I ranted against the whole Blaine/Karofsky pairing, I gave Blaine a “possibility” named David. This is definitely one of those cases where I can say about my Season 6 rewrite “See, isn’t this soooo much better.” (Although, with the time jump, this would probably be Season 7).
> 
> In reality Ricky Martin is 45 years old, which would have been fine but I didn’t want a Kurt/Walter comparison, so I made him younger.


	3. Collateral Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike informs Sam that it wasn’t only his relationship with Blaine that was effected by his departure.

_“I can’t believe it” Mike had such a shocked look on his face that Sam wondered if Will had told him why he was asked over “You had the fucking nerve to come back.”_

Will looked back and forth between his former students “I’m going to go to the den and watch television with Emma. Am I ok to leave the two of you alone?” Both nodded but didn’t say anything “Remember this, if either one of you raises your voice to where it wakes up one or both of my children, that person will be staying up all night with them. And Mike, let us know when you’re ready to leave.”

“Thanks Will.”

After Will left the room, Sam sat directly across from Mike, but neither said anything. Sam was a little taken back by how agitated Mike seemed. Granted he knew Mike and Blaine were good friends, people had even said that if Blaine would have been the senior that they all thought he was when he came to McKinley then there probably would have been a Bike bromance and not a Blam. But still, Mike’s level of agitation was something more like Sam would have expected from Cooper, Sebastian or Santana. Sam was going to bite the bullet and ask, but he thought of a different question to ask first.

“Mike, why are you in Lima and not at school?”

Mike was surprised by the question. He had assumed that Sam had at least tried to keep in contact with his cousin and Kent kept it a secret “Kent didn’t tell you?”

“I haven’t talked to Kent since I called him the morning I left” Sam admitted “I…I just kept putting it off and then before I realized it so much time had passed and I…I just didn’t.”

“So, why now? Why are you back now?” there was obvious frustration in Mike’s voice.

“Yesterday, I heard Lady Antebellum singing one of Blaine’s songs on the radio and then I saw the news about Dalton burning down. I just had to come back. I don’t know what I’m going to do, but yeah, I had to come back.”

Mike let out a huff and shook his head while giving Sam a look that showed he was beyond agitated and had moved on to pissed off “So, you know nothing about what happened here from the time you ran off until today?”

“Only what Will and Emma told me, but I’m guessing you have more information since they chose to call you. What I don’t understand is how you have that information since you live in Chicago.”

“I don’t live in Chicago. I live with Blaine.”

“Ok, what the fuck?” Sam thought before asking “You live at the Blam House? With Blaine? I don’t understand.”

“No, you wouldn’t and by the way, no one calls it the Blam House any more. You know, fine, I wasn’t going to tell you jack but get comfortable. I’m going to tell you every little detail that I know, not only of the hell you put Blaine through, but all of the collateral damage that went along with it.”

“Collateral damage?”

“You didn’t think what you did would have an effect on others besides Blaine? You didn’t think about the other Musketeers? Or the Kids? Or Spencer for that matter? That boy idolized you.”

Sam couldn’t admit that no, he hadn’t thought about how his leaving effected anyone but Blaine. He knew he had hurt Blaine and assumed some of the others might miss him, but most would hate him. He had never considered what Mike had called collateral damages.

Sam’s silence answered Mike’s question, but Sam still didn’t have an answer to his original query “Mike, why are you not in Chicago? Please.” Mike reached down to the floor and Sam tried not to gasp when he realized that what he picked up was a cane.

“Probably about two weeks after you left I did a move that I had done at least a hundred times and blew out my knee.”

Sam’s heart broke. Mike lived to dance “How long until your back at Julliard?”

Mike looked down at his leg, which Sam had failed to notice was being propped up “Two surgeries and five months of some intense physical therapy later and my doctors are hopeful that I won’t walk with a limp” Mike looked back up at Sam “My parents, who said they would support my dance dream, were really bad at not showing how happy they were that I would have to give up dance and go to a “real college”. Then Kristoff was invited to join the Bolshoi Ballet so we broke-up. I mean talk about a long- distance relationship. So, I got pretty depressed, Blaine saw it and invited me to stay with him for a few days. I’ve been living with him at Killer B ever since.”

“Wait, what’s Killer B?”

“Blaine’s studio.”

“Oh, so not Blam studios anymore. Makes sense since it’s not the Blam house either” Sam rationalized in his head, but there was something that Mike said that didn’t make sense.

“Why are you and Blaine living in the basement?”

“Are you sure you want to know this because this is where it gets bad?”

Now Sam was frustrated because everyone kept asking him if he wanted to know what happened. If he didn’t want to know he wouldn’t have come back, but to not upset Mike he just nodded.

“Starting from the day you left Cooper, Blaine’s mom, Santana and Britt, and Ryder and Kitty all took turns staying with Blaine so he “didn’t do something stupid” as Bas put it. Before you ask, Kent stayed away because he reminded Blaine of you and Blaine asked Bas not to stay because he didn’t want you to be upset when you got home. About a week after you left, Cooper woke up one morning and couldn’t find Blaine. He panicked until he found him down in the studio in one of the bedrooms, asleep on the floor with just a blanket and a pillow. Blaine told him that he couldn’t sleep in his bed anymore because it just made him dream of you. That day Cooper went and bought beds for the two bedrooms in the studio and everyone just started sleeping down there. Then Blaine kept spending more and more time in the studio. They called the contractors back in and they expanded the kitchenette into a full kitchen and Blaine moved down there for good. I don’t think he’s been upstairs in three months.”

Sam stood up and started to pace. He knew things would be bad, but he had literally driven Blaine from their home. His thoughts began to race until he heard Mike call his name “Sam. Sam. Sam, I’m going to ask again if you want to hear this because it doesn’t get better.” This time Sam appreciated being asked. He sat back down and tried to prepare himself for the rest of the story.

“Blaine stayed busy, always acting like you would be back any day and wouldn’t let anyone say anything otherwise. He continued to help with the Warblers and write music. However, since I couldn’t mentor Jake, his school paired him with a new mentor and Blaine didn’t have to tutor him anymore. Instead he began to help with the development of the new McKinley.”

A lightbulb went off in Sam’s head “Is that when _Mr. Lusty Latin_ came into the picture?”

“If you mean David, then yes. Also, David is a really nice guy so I would appreciate if you stop with the names. And just because David was in the picture doesn’t mean anything happened. Like I said, Blaine was sure you would be back. About three weeks after I moved in Blaine got it in his head that you wouldn’t come back if Bas still had money invested in the house and studio. His trust fund doesn’t kick in until he’s 25 so he decided to try and sell some of his music. Nick Jonas had offered to buy the songs but Santana called Bas’ Godfather to see if he could get Blaine a better deal.”

“So, that’s how Lady Antebellum got _Just a_ _Kiss_? _"_  He remembered the radio announcer said that Lady A had signed with Virgin Nashville.

“Yes, Richard loved the songs and even though he sold Virgin, he got Santana in touch with the right people.”

“Santana is still Blaine’s manager?” Sam thought back to the night when Blaine had told Kurt that Santana was his manager to shut him up.

“Yeah, she’s really good at it. She arranged a deal for Blaine where he sold the rights to some of his songs and it was enough to pay Bas back the $60,000 Blaine used to buy his half of the house as well as the basement remodel and studio equipment.”

Sam ran the numbers in his head “Mike, that’s over a half million dollars!”

“Close but yeah. Bas took the money only because Blaine begged him to. Just so you know, it really pissed Bas off that Blaine did this for you and he wasn’t mad at Blaine. Then another month passed, you still weren’t back and for the first time Blaine did something that made us all think he may have started to give up on you at least a little bit.”

“Can I ask what it was?” Sam was surprised he was able to speak because all he kept hearing was “Blaine gave up on you.”

“He stopped calling the studio Blam Studios. He wanted to rename it after Bas for everything he had done for him. So, after all Blaine had done to remove Bas from the house, he had decided to bring him back in and he obviously didn’t care what you thought about it. However, Bas told Blaine to name the studio after himself. David suggested _Killer B_ after the two nicknames Bas had for Blaine. It stuck. After that, Blaine started to mention you less and less until one night last month he crawled into my bed and asked if I thought you were ever coming back. When I told him that I didn’t think so, he cried for the rest of the night but hasn’t mentioned you sense.”

Sam was doing everything he could to save his tears for when he was alone “What’s the rest, Mike? What was the collateral damage?”

“Well, did Emma, Will or I mention anything about a Brittana wedding?” Sam’s eyes widen because no, a Brittana wedding has not been mentioned and he knew the girls didn’t plan on waiting this long “You were supposed to be Brittany’s best person and walk her down the aisle, Sam. She believed, like Blaine did, that you were coming back and she wouldn’t even think about wedding planning until the Musketeers were back together. Be warned, between this and her love for the idea of Blaine and David as a couple, seeing you will probably cause Santana to go all Lima Heights on your ass.”

“Emma already mentioned that, but thanks for the warning” Sam sighed because he didn’t want to actually say what he was about to say “Brittany kept believing I would come back even after Blaine gave up on me?”

“No, she gave up too but then” Mike stopped and looked like he was figuring out how to say something. From the way he looked, Sam knew it had to be big “Kent and Sebastian split. It was ugly, really ugly. Sebastian was sick of the entire situation between you and Blaine and decided to go to Kentucky. Kent stopped him, but that caused a huge fight. At Dalton. In front of the Warblers. Once they were separated, Bas went back to his old ways and went straight to Scandals. Brittany figured out where he was and went and got him.”

“What happened with Supe?”

“After he got reprimanded for unacceptable behavior at work? He slept with Elliot.”

“Oh, my God” Sam whispered. When Mike had said that the others were effected he had never imagined anything like all of this.

Mike got his cane and stood up “I’m tired, can you go tell Will and Emma that I’m ready to leave?”

“Sure, thank you Mike. I know this was hard for you and I know you have to tell Blaine I’m here, but can you do me a favor?” Sam saw a pad and paper next to the phone and wrote something down. As he handed the paper to Mike he said “This is my new number. Can you give it to Blaine when you think he’s ready to accept it?”

“I don’t know when or if that’s going to happen, Sam.”

“I know” As he left to go tell Will and Emma that Mike was ready to leave, Sam turned and asked him “Can I ask one more thing? Is there anyone else I could talk to? Preferably someone that doesn’t totally hate me?”

“I’d start with the Kids. They saw the whole Blam thing start during your senior year so they’re more invested.”

When Emma and Will came back into the room Emma announced that she would drive Mike home. Sam didn’t understand why she would have to do that until he realized that he probably couldn’t drive with his knee the way it was. After Emma and Mike left, Will asked how it went. Sam told him good, thanked him for everything and went to bed.

What Sam didn’t tell Will was with that last little bit of information Mike gave him he had thought of something he could do to try to get Blaine back. He just needed to think of a good operation name.

Twenty minutes later Mike and Emma arrived at Killer B.

“Emma, I don’t know how I’m going to tell him.”

“You’re not. I am.”

“Emma…”

“No, Mike I’m going to do it. You’re going to need to pick up the pieces. Did Sam give you any idea of what he plans to do next?”

“I don’t think he has a plan, but I did tell him that the Kids would be where to start.”

“You sent him to Kitty? Michael Chang, that was just mean. She blames him for breaking up her Daddy and Papa.”

“I just still can’t believe he’s back.” Mike stated with a sigh.

“How do you think I felt when Will told me he had called and was coming to stay with us for a few days.”

“Yeah, but you know, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

“Sam’s not my enemy, Mike. I’m just not ready to look the other way like Will is.”

“Are you going to be ok? I mean your hiding your feelings from your husband. I don’t think we can take another Kas situation.”

“We’ll be fine.” Emma smiled and held up her pinky. Mike immediately wrapped his pinky around her’s “Are you ready to do this, Mike?” Emma asked. When he smiled at her, they shook hands in a pinky promise and said in unison…

_“Operation Hobbit and the Hottie!”_

They got out of the car and went inside, surprising Blaine with Emma’s presence.

“Emma, is everything ok? Is something wrong with Danny or my god son?” Blaine asked.

Emma and Mike led Blaine over to the couch. When they sat down, Emma took Blaine’s hand in her’s “No sweetie, Danny and Little B are fine. Blaine, it’s Sam.”

Blaine looked over to Mike who nodded to confirm what had been said “Sam? Did something happen to Sam? Is that why he’s been gone?”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that. Blaine, Sam is at my house. He’s back in Lima.”

“Oh” was all Blaine said because, really, what was there to say.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated doing that to Mike, but I needed him to be in Lima.
> 
> Richard Branson is Sebastian’s Godfather.
> 
> The Kids are the 5 non-returners in Seasons 4 & 5 (Kitty, Ryder, Marley, Unique and Jake-but he’s in Chicago)
> 
> Kas is the ship name for Kent and Sebastian (Bas). I have nothing for Blaine Anderson and David Martinez that is why they are called “Hobbit and the Hottie”. Ship name suggestions will be accepted.
> 
> Kitty started calling Kent “Daddy” after an inappropriate comment. She started calling Sebastian “Papa” after catching him kissing “Daddy”.
> 
> This marks the end of Sam's "beat down" but that doesn't mean he's not going to hear about it in smaller doses (for example Kitty, Santana, Sebastian, Kent and Cooper haven't been heard from yet). You will get the beginnings of Sam's plan in the next chapter. There is still one more chapter of sadness coming when we actually get a "Goodbye" for Dalton (unlike canon).


	4. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of Sam’s return begins to spread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not changed lyrics on the songs I have used before unless it was for gender purposes. However, in this case I have made several revisions for purposes noted in the chapter.
> 
> I know I promised that Sam’s plan would be revealed here, but I decided something else needed to happen first.

**Santana**

Blaine was packing up his messenger bag. He should have done it the night before, but after Emma told him Sam was back and he talked with Mike about it until 3 AM, he just needed to sleep. In fact, if he didn’t need to go to McKinley to practice the song he was performing for the Dalton Tribute he would still be in bed.

He went to the kitchen to get some coffee before leaving. After he tightened the lid to his travel mug Blaine heard the door to the studio slam shut. Since only three other people had keys and one was in LA filming and the other was asleep in his room, he knew exactly who it was. He probably also knew why she was there.

“Hobbit, get out here!” Santana called out.

“Damn it Tana, tone it down. Mike’s still sleeping. We had a long night and I’m guessing you know why.”

“Yeah, I know that the asshole is back. Emma called Britt.”

“She called Britt?” Blaine figured Emma would call someone, but Brittany was far from who Blaine would consider her first choice.

“Would you want Bas to find out without her?”

“Good point”

**Sebastian**

Sebastian had his head back, lying it on the top of the couch cushion. It was nine in the morning and it had already been a long day. Between talking with his lawyers, Dalton’s lawyers and their insurance company, he had a pounding headache. A couple of minutes later he realized the pounding wasn’t in his head, it was at his door.

He hesitated for a moment. The last time someone pounded on his door it hadn’t been a good thing.

***Flashback, 2 days earlier, Midnight**

Sebastian had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie. It wasn’t like he had actually been watching it, he was just trying to stop his thoughts from wondering across the hall.

Someone pounding on his condo door woke him up. The knocking was so frantic that he knew something had to be wrong, but when he opened the door and saw who it was, he slammed it shut.

“Sebastian, open up!” Kent yelled through the door.

“Not happening. I have nothing to say to you.”

“Do you really think I would subject myself to this if it wasn’t important? Open the fucking door, Seb!”

Sebastian did go over and open it “You don’t get to fucking call me that anymore. Now what in the hell could be so fucking important?”

“Dalton.”

“What the hell does Dalton have to do with anything?”

“Sebastian, just get your shoes and wallet. We need to go. I’m driving.”

“If you think I’m going…”

“Sebastian, there’s a fire.”

“Give me two minutes.”

***End of Flashback**

He opened the door with trepidation, but was pleasantly surprised by who was there “Hey Britt-Britt, what are you doing here?”

“Can’t I just come and visit my favorite bird?” Brittany asked as she entered the condo and sat on the couch “I’m worried about you BB. I know how much what happened at Dalton hurt you, but you’re acting like everything is fine because you’re so busy helping to make sure it can be rebuilt.”

Sebastian sat down next to her and sighed. Leave it to Brittany to figure out what was actually happening with him. When she patted her lap, he immediately laid down and put his head there. When she started running her fingers through his hair, he immediately relaxed. Brittany was like the Sebastian whisperer.

After she was sure Sebastian was in a better mood, she decided to address the subject she was there to tell him “BB, there is something that I need to tell you. I got a call from Emma this morning.”

Sebastian didn’t think that was necessarily strange, more like unexpected “What did Emma need?”

“She was telling me about a surprise visitor she got yesterday.”

He still didn’t understand what Brittany was getting at “Ok. Who?”

“Sam”

He was up and off the couch in an instant, standing in front of Brittany and staring at her in disbelief “Tell me you’re not talking about Sam Evans.”

“BB…”

“Is he still there?”

Brittany tried again “BB…”

Sebastian turned and snatched his keys off the table, but Brittany got up and grabbed his arm “Sebastian Smythe, sit your butt down and listen to me” when he didn’t immediately respond, she pulled out “the Look” and he sat back down.

She really was the Sebastian whisperer.

“Does Blaine know?” he asked.

“Yes, after Emma and Will talked to him, they had Mike over to fill Sam on what they couldn’t. Emma took Mike back to Killer B and they told Blaine together. Now, promise me that you will stay away from the Schuster’s.”

“Britt…”

“No! Danny and Little B are there and you are not putting them in the middle of this.”

“Fine, but if I see Evans anywhere else, all bets are off.”

Brittany started to laugh “Santana said the same thing only there was a lot of swearing in Spanish and several mentions of Lima Heights involved.”  

**David**

Blaine was in the McKinley Auditorium, getting the music sheets for the song he was performing ready so he and the band could practice, when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

“How did I know you would be in here?” Kurt asked him.

“Yes, how did you know I was here?” He and Kurt really were in a good place and they tried to talk at least once a week. It felt good to have his friend back.

“I saw your car in the parking lot so I thought I would check-in.”

“Now it’s my turn to ask. Kurt, what are you doing here?”

“At least half of Ohio’s Congressional members will be here tomorrow, including my dad. He called and asked if I wanted to come and it was a no-brainer. I mean I did go to Dalton for a while.”

“Kurt, you hated being at Dalton.”

“True, but I loved the idea of Dalton, a place full of cute boys and a zero-tolerance bullying policy. Plus, it gave me one of my best friends.”

Blaine gave Kurt a smile but then heard someone calling his name. Someone with a sexy Spanish accent.

“Blaine, I’m so glad I found you. Santana called and said that something happened but that you needed to tell me what it was. I was worried” David told him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, and tried not to laugh. He vividly remembered Kurt talking about the guest Glee Club had during Latin week “David, I’m fine” then gave a subtle nod over to Kurt, giving David the hint that they would discuss things when they were alone “This is my friend Kurt Hummel. He was in Glee Club when you visited.”

“Oh, yes, of course I remember you Kurt” David said with his smooth voice and blinding smile. Then he turned back to Blaine and asked “He is your former fiancée, right?”

Kurt finally found his voice “Yes, _former_ fiancée. Now _just friends_. Totally _just friends_. _Nothing_ romantic here what so ever. _Nothing._ ” Both David and Blaine tried not to laugh as Kurt had pointed back and forth between Blaine and himself through his entire rant.

“David, will you excuse us a minute?” Blaine actually didn’t give him a chance to answer before he started pushing Kurt away.

Kurt stopped them when they were a significant distance from the former Spanish teacher “Blaine Anderson, I thought we were friends again. How could you not tell me you are dating the hottest man in North America?”  

“I thought Cooper was the most handsome man in North America?”

“Cooper is, but that man over there is beyond handsome. He is H-O-T, hot!”

 Blaine gave a little giggle because yes, David was definitely H-O-T, hot “We’re not dating, but we are, shall we say, friendly.”

 Kurt slapped Blaine in the arm “Well, snap out of it and date the man.”

“Kurt..”

“I don’t want to hear it. Now what’s your ship name?”

“Seriously, didn’t we learn our lesson with Klaine?” However, Blaine knew he had to give Kurt something or he wouldn’t let it go “We don’t have one, as we are NOT a couple, but Santana calls us Hobbit and the Hottie.”

Kurt laughed so hard that Blaine thought he was going to hyperventilate. Before leaving, he brought Blaine in for a hug and whispered “Get out of your own way and be happy. You deserve it.” Then he added “Just so you know, my Anderson brother threesome fantasy has _soooo_ been replaced.”

Kurt left after saying goodbye to David and giving Blaine a lot to think about. Feeling bold, he walked over and took David’s hand “Thank you for that. He’s here for the tribute tomorrow and wanted to check on me.”

“Of course, that is actually very sweet of him” David did have a way of finding the positive in pretty much everything “Now, are you able to tell me what Santana was talking about? But only do so if you feel comfortable telling me.”

“Sam came back to Lima”

“Your Sam?”

“Well, he’s not my Sam anymore” Blaine corrected him, but with a smile. He was amazed about how comfortable he was telling David about Sam “and I’m fine, but ask me that question after I actually see him.”

David smiled back at him and gave him a wink “I promise."

Blaine saw that his band had arrived and decided to take another chance “Do you have some time? I would love if you would listen to my song and give me your opinion. I’m not going to play piano or guitar tomorrow and I haven’t sung without playing an instrument in a long time. I’m afraid I won’t know what to do with my hands.”

“Is there a reason you’re only going to sing?”

“I don’t know how emotional I’ll be tomorrow and I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to sing and play at the same time.”

David nodded his head as a sign of understanding “Of course Blaine, I would be honored to listen. Did you write this song?”

“I did, but I didn’t write this specifically for the tribute.”

“May I ask why?”

“Every time I tried to write I just wound up crying my eyes out, so I reworked lyrics on a different song.”

Blaine hadn’t noticed that they were still holding hands until David brought them up to his lips and gave the back of his a kiss “I’m sure it will be wonderful.”

He watched as his new “friend” walked over and took a seat. Blaine had never thought of himself as an ass man before, but damn! Kurt was right, he deserved to be happy and watching David as he had walked away made him very happy.

He was definitely going to need to talk to Santana about giving him Spanish lessons.

Before getting started, Blaine talked with the band members about the music and was pleasantly surprised they all had learned the song. They pretty much just needed to practice as a group.

When Blaine walked up to the microphone, he had to take a breath and calm himself. He wanted this to be perfect. After all, it was for Dalton.

_You took my hand_

_You taught me how_

_I always knew you'd be around_

_Uh huh, that's right_

_I took your words and I believed_

_In everything you taught to me_

_Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better cause you were here forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

In the short time David had known him, he had discovered what a talented song writer Blaine was. He had had faith that Blaine would be able to rework the lyrics from the other song, but he was a little surprised at the power behind the words.

_Boys, remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced we were just too cool_

_Oh no, no, no_

_I wish we were together again_

_I wish I was still with you friends_

_I'd give anything_

Blaine adding something to address his friendship with other former Warblers didn’t surprise David. He had been there the day after the fire and had seen how close they still were and how they leaned on each other for support.

As the song continued, he could see not only Blaine’s expression but his body language become tense. It didn’t look as if it was from grief, but surprise, or even shock. He could also see that Blaine’s eyes seemed fixated on a spot up in the balcony. When David turned to see what it was he saw a blonde man staring intently back at Blaine.

There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that man was Sam Evans.

_If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out cause they're all wrong_

_And_ that _last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again_

_And time makes It harder I wish I could remember_

_But I keep Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

Ok, those had to be original lyrics. It was pretty obvious to David that the original song must have been about Sam.

_My Dalton My Dalton_

_Who knew_

_My Dalton I’ll miss you_

_My Dalton_

_Who knew_

Even though Blaine had been able to recover, it was easy to see that he was upset “Blaine, you were wonderful, exactly as I predicted you would be!” David praised him as he headed toward the stage. He made sure he had a happy demeanor as he didn’t want Blaine to realize that he had also seen Sam. Blaine needed to be the one to tell him that he had seen his former boyfriend.

“Thank you but I messed up the words.”

David asked the band to give them a couple of minutes before facing Blaine “You didn’t mess up. You sang the original words in a small portion of the song. If you wouldn’t have acknowledged “messing up”, as you called it, I’m sure no one would have noticed. Your words were beautiful Blaine.”

“You think so?”

He lifted Blaine chin and made him look him in the eyes “I know so.”

David reached out and Blaine accepted his hug. He turned them slightly to look up into the balcony and then pulled Blaine in a little tighter when he saw the blonde man was still staring.

Sam Evans needed to know that things had changed since he left. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who Knew: Gottwald, Lukasz; Martin, Max; Moore, Alecia 2006
> 
> I know that there are other songs that would fit a goodbye to Dalton better (2 in particular that were written by Darren) but this song needed to actually be about Sam. Plus, I am saving those songs for another time.
> 
> When I went back and watched the Spanish Teacher episode, I knew (after watching his expressions) that I would need to include Kurt’s reaction to finding out about Blaine and David.


	5. Goodbye to a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the public tribute, the Alumni Warblers choose to have their own farewell to in a way that only they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously very short. I wrote it as the beginning of the next chapter, but changed it to a stand-alone chapter to give Dalton the respect it did not get in canon. This is still technically a Season 6 rewrite.
> 
> The David here is not David Martinez, but David the Warbler (the one that referred to Kurt the spy as endearing).
> 
> I did change the song here, but only pronouns from I to we and me to us.

After the public tribute, the thirteen of them walked through the rubble until they found where they needed to be. The event at McKinley had been for everyone. This was just for them.

“Are we sure this is the exact place?” Trent asked.

“Yes” Wes assured him “I marked where the Warblers’ Commons had been with that flag.”

Not a word was said until the two that had been missing arrived, each carrying a box.

“I thought you went to get flowers for us to leave” Blaine stated.

“We thought this would be better” Sebastian told him as he and Thad reached into the boxes and handed everyone a bottle of whiskey.

Once that was done, they waited for Wes to begin “I don’t know if I can do this. Maybe you should start us out Blaine.”

Blaine walked over and linked arms with his mentor “Wes, you have always been our leader, even after you graduated. You need to be the one that leads us here too.”

 

(Wes) _How do we say goodbye to what we had?_

(David) _The good times that made us laugh, outweighed the bad._

(Jeff) _We thought we'd get to see forever, but forever has blown away._

(Nick) _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

 

(Trent) _We don't know where this road is gonna lead to._

(Thad) _All we know is where we've been and what we've been through._

(Sebastian) _If it gets us to tomorrow, we hope it's worth all the pain._

(Blaine) _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

 

(All with Sebastian in lead) _And we'll take with us the memories to be our sunshine after the rain. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

(All with Blaine in lead) _And we'll take with us the memories to be our sunshine after the rain. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

 

When the song was finished each of them poured a drink for their missing friend onto the rubble. After a moment of silence, they turned around and walked back to their cars. They were headed to the Montgomery’s to finish their whiskey and tell stories of the place that had changed them from boys to men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday (Boys II Men): Perren, Christine; Perren, Freddie; Yarian; Christine 1991


	6. Blam 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam begins to explain his plan to not only get Blaine back, but to fix what else he broke.

The day after the Dalton Tribute, Sam offered to watch Danny for the Schusters. Blammie had a doctor appointment and then they wanted to drive to Columbus to check on Coach Beiste. A two hour drive each way was not particularly pleasant with a toddler. Besides that, there was someone he really needed to talk to.

“Please explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to go to McKinley?” Kent asked him.

“When I went to Kentucky, I left my laptop in my office. Since its Spring Break, and I thought no one would be there except for some staff, I thought I could find Figgins and he would let me in.”

“Well, if you would have called me, you know, your cousin, before going you would have learned two things. The first was that when Blaine was making his demands to the school district he had them look into what happened to Figgins. Of course, all of the crap they busted him on was fabricated by Sue, so they offered him his job back with three years of back pay. He took it but they all decided it was best to transfer him.”

“Good for him” said Sam “I always thought Sue was behind whatever happened to him. What’s the other thing?

“I have your stuff. After you were gone two weeks, Spencer and I cleared out your office.”

Their conversation stopped as Danny had come over from his play area to show them his toy trucks. What they discovered was that the little boy just wanted their attention, so Sam put him on his lap.

“Are you going to tell me about it?” Kent asked.

Sam tried not to snicker as he replied “You’re going to have to narrow that down. There’s a lot of _its_ I have to tell you about.”

“You know which _it_ I’m talking about.”

Sam started making funny faces at Danny to make him laugh. At least someone should be smiling “I know I should have stayed away, but I heard Blaine sing and it was like a magnet pulled me to him. So, I thought if I just went into the balcony I could at least see him but he wouldn’t see me. Then there he was, my beautiful, beautiful Blaine. He sounded so sad. I mean I could literally hear the tear drops in his voice. I…I…I couldn’t help it, I walked to the front of the balcony and he saw me. But Supe, when he saw me, we couldn’t take our eyes off each other, and the lyrics of his song changed. He was singing to me about how he missed me and how he dreamed of me. I know he wrote that song for me and just changed the words to say goodbye to Dalton. I know it Supe, but then the slimy boyfriend stealer went to comfort _MY_ Blaine and made sure I knew it. Fucking asshole.”

“Ucky asshole” Danny repeated.

Kent’s eyes flew open as Sam let out a groan. He turned Danny on his lap so he could face him “No Danny, those are bad big people words and little boys shouldn’t say them. Remember, your mommy told you so? Sammy shouldn’t have said them either. Sammy was bad.”

“Sammy ucky asshole?” the poor toddler was so confused.

Kent’s hands flew to cover his mouth so he didn’t laugh at what Danny had said. When he was able to calm himself, he removed his hands and said “Yes, Danny. Yes, Sammy is.”

“Not helping!” Sam stood as the doorbell had rung and handed Danny to his cousin “Here, try to fix this while I go answer that.”

“Sam, you might want to brace yourself. A lot of people know you’re here.”

“It will be fine” Sam answered back.

SLAP!

“Hi Kitty.”

The blonde walked past him without saying a word, but the others at the door gave Sam a warmer welcome.

“Hey Coach” Spencer gave him a hug before going in and then Ryder apologized before his hug “Sorry, I kept her away as long as possible.”

“It’s ok, Ry” Sam assured him before ushering him in. Soon, they were all sitting around the Schuster’s living area, just staring at each other until Kitty asked “So how are you going to fix this Sam?”

“Sammy ucky asshole” Danny informed her.

“Did he just say what I think he said?” Kitty giggled.

“Arrggg!” Sam let out in frustration “Supe, I’m going to have to come stay with you before Emma kills me for teaching her son how to cuss like a sailor.” That statement sent Kitty into hysterics and caused the boys to shake their heads “What? What’s the problem?”

Before Kent could answer him, Kitty stopped laughing just enough to inform him “Daddy lives across the hall from Papa, and when Papa sees you he is going to kick your… (Kitty saw Danny out of the corner of her eye) tushy.”

“Wait” that news really threw Sam, knowing everything that had occurred “You live across the hall from Sebastian? How the h…happy did that happen?”

“When we started looking at condos we talked about moving in together, but we both thought it was too soon. Then we found the condos that were across the hall from each other and thought they were a great solution. Two weeks after we closed the shit…ake mushrooms hit the fan.”

“Shiitake!” Danny was happy with his new word.

“Well, that was a better word. Things might not be so bad Sam” Ryder was trying to be helpful.

“Sammy ucky asshole!”

Nope! Not Better!

“Yeah, I’ve got to get out of here. Guess I have no choice but to go home.”

“Coach, you’re going back to Kentucky?” Spencer asked. Sam couldn’t help but notice that the boys sounded somewhat upset.

“No, I mean my home. The Blam House, or the former Blam House. As far as I know, I still own half of it and since Blaine’s on the bottom I’ll be on the top.”

Four sets of eyes were immediately staring at Sam, who wondered why until he realized what he had said “No, no, no. I meant Blaine lives in the basement so I’ll stay on the upper floor.”

“Somebody needs to warn him, but this is probably the best time for you to move in since Santana is out of town. I was on my way over anyway so we can think of ways to get enough members to compete” Kent told them.

“Too bad you can’t just use Kitty and Marley. They know the routines since they were pretty much at every practice” Ryder lamented.

“Yeah, and Alistair and I would have been more than happy to sway in the background for you. Probably Rod too.” Spencer chipped in.

“That’s it!” Sam was suddenly extremely excited.

“What is it because none of us go to Dalton” Spencer wanted to know.

“No one goes to Dalton anymore. There is no Dalton.” Sam was practically bouncing off the walls, but none of the others understood why.

“You need to give me more here Sam” Kent was beginning to get his hopes up because between himself, Blaine and the Alumni Warblers they had no ideas what so ever.

“Sammy ucky Asshole!”

“Danny, buddy, you really need to stop saying that. Remember those are not little boy words” Sam noticed a pattern when Danny let out his favorite new phrase and he would test it next time it happened, but for right now it was back to the plan “Dalton’s students are at _Kitty’s school_ and the rest are at _McKinley_. Can’t they all be considered the same school?”

“Ok, maybe we could get away with that for Spencer, Alistair and Rodrick. I can check on it, but it doesn’t help with Kitty and Marley. Blaine and I were able to convince the guys, including alumni, that Unique was well, a unique situation.”

That statement made Sam’s smile even bigger “Have a vote.”

“Maybe. You know, that’s actually not a bad idea. But why do I think there’s something more going on here?” Kent could see the wheels in Sam’s head spinning.

Sam had not been ready to tell them, but thought it was for the best “It works for my plan to get Blaine back.”

A chorus of moans met Sam’s statement “And just how do you plan on doing this?” Ryder asked.

“By reminding Blaine how and why he fell in love with me in the first place. I want to recreate our senior year.”

Kitty shook her head and gave him an eye roll like only she could “You want Blaine to be all depressed and sad? Ok, you don’t have to work hard on that one. Then you want to have us be abandoned by Mr. Schue, Marley to pass out on stage because I gave her an eating disorder, you being told you are epically stupid, and us to make a calendar that was practically kiddie porn? That doesn’t even include the Warblers on steroids, the shooting and, you know, Finn.”

“You’re telling me all that crap happened in your senior year Sam?” Kent was amazed at the information.

“Sammy ucky asshole”

“Guys stop saying my name. That’s when Danny says what he says. And there were other things that happened.” Sam offered.

“Oh yeah” Ryder agreed “and there was so much other s…stuff.”

“No, not that stuff” Sam was getting frustrated that no one else was seeing his brilliant plan “the Blam stuff, and it started with the election, or vote. So Supe, if you can get the show choir people to agree to allow Kitty, Marley and the McKinley guys to participate, then you can have a vote with the remaining Warblers and the Alumni. Oh, but someone will have to get the phrase “Let freedom sing” in there.”

“S…Dude, I don’t know, but I’ll try with the show choir officials. We do have extraordinary circumstances.” Kent wasn’t sure about Sam’s whole get Blaine back plan, but the idea about how to fill out the team was a good one “Now I really do have to go meet with Blaine. S…Cousin will you walk to the door with me?”

When they got to the door Kent turned to Sam “I will tell Blaine that you are moving back in. He’s always said that the top half of the house was yours, so he’s probably been preparing for it since he was told you were back. Now, you will leave him alone, do you understand me. Let him come to you if he wants to. And Sam, you have to stop referring to Blaine as your boyfriend.”

“I didn’t…”

“Yes, you did. More than once. I don’t even know if you are aware you are doing it, but it has to stop.”

“Well, he’s not Martinez’s boyfriend either.”

“No, but David has something going for him that you don’t.”

“What? A sexy Spanish accent?”

“No” Kent knew he had to make Sam realize how rough a fight for Blaine would be “He has never broken Blaine’s heart.”

After the goodbyes, Sam went back to the living area where he was met by an angry blond and a finger to his chest “When I asked how you were going to fix it I wasn’t talking about Blaine” Kitty informed him.

“I know and I also fully plan on trying to fix not only Supe and Sebastian but the Brittana wedding, too.”

That seemed to calm her down. She took Danny from Ryder and then sat down next to him “What do you need us to do?”

“Well, we are going to need some Warblers on our side to get the “election” to go our way if it is possible.”

Kitty nodded and told him “I’ll get Unique and Mason on our side.”

“Mason?”

“Kitty used to call him Super Gay Warbler” Ryder explained.

“Ok, why him?”

Kitty, Ryder and Spencer all smiled at each other and then Kitty announced “He’s Unique’s boyfriend.”

“Well, good. Is she happy?”

“Yeah, she’s really happy Sam” before Kitty even realized what she had done…

“Sammy ucky asshole!”

The four of them worked on getting Danny to say anything else and finally they got him to change the wording to “truck and Elmo”. Kitty and Ryder left to go to the nearest toy store to try and find a “truck and Elmo” but Spencer stayed behind.

“Why did you want me to stay Coach?”

“I have a special job for you, Alistair and Rod. Do you think they will help?”

“Sure, sure, it won’t be a problem. What do you need us to do?”

“Have you ever watched X-men?”

A few hours later, the Schusters came home and Sam explained what was going on (as well as Danny’s new Elmo truck). While Sam assured Will that he knew what he was doing, Emma excused herself to go call Mike. Mike told her that Kent had told Blaine what was happening and that at the moment he seemed ok. They had all assumed it would happen sooner than later. He also promised to call her if anything changed.

Once he left the Schuster’s, Sam went to the store to grab a few groceries and then drove home. Home. Was it really his home anymore?

When he arrived, he turned off the engine but was unable to actually get out of the truck. Was he making a mistake? Should he just start the engine and head back to Kentucky? Would he be better off if he did? Would Blaine be better off if he did?

His nerves and doubts finally calmed down and he headed to the front door. He had half expected the lock to have been changed, but the key worked. When he went in he was surprised that absolutely nothing had changed. Also, there was no dust, like someone had come in and cleaned. It didn’t look like no one had lived there for months.

Sam put the groceries in the fridge and then went out and got his bags and put them in his room. He thought about taking over the guest room since it was technically the master, but he would make that decision later.

After unpacking he decided to go to the kitchen to make dinner. Also, he had to try to figure out how he was going to accomplish the first item on his list of what to do to get Blaine back. He actually needed to complete it before the “election” so he had to work fast.

However, his plans for the evening were all for not when he opened his bedroom door and…

“Hello Sam.”

"Blaine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first episode of Season 4, Unique comments on how good looking Jake was, so I felt comfortable giving her a boyfriend.
> 
> Mason is for Mason Trueblood who played “Super Gay Warbler” in Season 6. That was the actual credit the character went by, so I used the actor’s name for my character here.


	7. The Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally realizes what everyone has been trying to tell him with a little help from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said in the beginning that I was rating this as T but had the right to change it to M if the story went in that direction. This chapter pushes the envelope quite a bit and if it happens again, I will be changing the rating. Thanks

_“Hello Sam.”_

_“Blaine.”_

The two stood and stared at each other, each knowing what they wanted to say, but neither knowing if the other wanted to hear it.

“Heard you taught Danny Schuster some new words” Blaine decided to begin things with a softball.

“Yeah, I guess I’m a ucky asshole.”

“Well…”

Sam was a little taken back “Guess I deserved that.”

“No, you deserve a lot more, but that was a good start” Blaine was surprised with how that came out, but it felt good “Anyway, I just came up here to tell you a couple of things. First, this is your half of the house and from this point forward I will respect that and not show up unannounced. I will expect the same courtesy from you.”

“Ok” Sam couldn’t think of anything else to say to that. He knew he shouldn’t have been surprised by Blaine’s attitude, but he was. Sam could have understood sad or mad or even pissed, but this? This seemed almost…indifferent.

“I did leave the piano up here. I have two downstairs so it’s yours if you want it. If not you can sell it or give it away, your choice. The only change that was made to your part of the house was that I added a washer and dryer set-up in the back of the pantry since the laundry room was in my half of the house. If I overstepped with that, I am sorry. You should also know that the door to my level is re-enforced with soundproofing and has 7 deadbolts on my side. The last part was Santana’s idea.”

“Ok” Nothing Sam had wanted to say seemed appropriate anymore. He was just going let Blaine do and say whatever he needed to.

“Well then, I’ll be going back downstairs.” Blaine started to leave but then turned back around giving Sam a glimmer of hope, but that was too much to ask “Sam, I wasn’t going to bring this up, but I have something to ask you.”

“Anything Blaine” Sam wanted Blaine to ask him questions. Why he left? What he’s been doing? Why was he at McKinley that day? Something to start a real conversation.

“Do you want me to buy your half of the house? With the addition of the studio, the value has more than tripled and I’m willing to buy you out at that price. You could go back to Kentucky.”

“Do you want me to go back to Kentucky?” Sam shot back.

“You proved six months ago that you don’t give a damn about what I want” Blaine stopped himself “You know what, whatever, just know the offer is there if you want it. Goodbye Sam.”

Sam watched as Blaine yet again turned to leave, not believing what had just happened. He didn’t know how he expected his first meeting with Blaine to be, but he never imagined it would be this bad. Under his breath, he let out “I’m sorry, Blaine” knowing it wouldn’t be heard. Sam just wanted it out in the universe so that when Blaine was ready to accept it, the apology would find its way to him.

However, Blaine heard it.

Without turning around this time, Blaine said “I’m sure you’re sorry Sam, and maybe someday I’ll forgive you, but that’s not going to be today or even anytime soon.” With that Blaine was gone and Sam was pretty sure that the 7 deadbolts were being locked behind him.

When Blaine got downstairs, he found Mike in a recliner with an icepack on his knee. He walked over and in dramatic fashion, plopped down on the couch and let out an over-exaggerated sigh.

“That bad, huh” Mike wanted to know.

“Please explain to me again why we choose not to keep booze in the house?”

“Because we have both suffered from major depression and don’t want to have it around to use as a crutch or to mask emotions that we would rather not deal with.”

“When did we become responsible adults?” Blaine asked with a laugh.

“I don’t know” Mike answered honestly.

Mike then gave him a moment, but when it was clear that Blaine wasn’t going to start the conversation about what happened with Sam, he did “Was it really bad?”

“Yup!”

“How bad?”

“Really, really bad.”

“Blaine…”

“Fine! I offered to buy his half of the house.”

That bit of information had Mike sit up straighter in his chair “That’s new. What made you offer him that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Blaine…”

“Mike…”

“You know I’m not letting you get by with a crap answer like that. Why did you offer to buy his half of the house Blaine?”

“I was angry.”

“Ok, how angry?”

“Really angry.”

Mike threw back his head in frustration “Like wanted to punch him angry?”

“Like wanted to throw him down and have hot, dirty monkey sex angry.”

Mike’s head snapped over to look at Blaine “At last! A real answer! But Blaine, monkey sex?”

“You know, animalistic, swing from the ceiling kind of sex.”

“Ok, wow, I did ask for that” Mike took a moment to digest Blaine’s response. He couldn’t think of anything profound to say so he went with “Just so you know, it may not be the same as hot, dirty monkey sex but there is Chunky Monkey ice cream in the freezer.”

That sent Blaine over the edge, but in a good way. Having Mike move in with him had been one of the best decisions he could have made “Didn’t we just talk about not masking our feelings? Especially if they are stupid, inappropriate, wish you didn’t have them feelings?”

“Yes, we did, but Blaine, you know that no feelings are ever stupid. Your feelings are what they are, it’s how you deal with them that makes the difference. Now, do you need to go behind the glass?”

“Yeah, and I know you need the Jacuzzi tub after your physical therapy session so why don’t you go do that and I’ll go behind the glass for an hour. Then we can meet back here for masking our feelings with empty calories and _Die Hard_?”

“Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker” was Mike’s answer, but before he disappeared into the bathroom he added “And Blaine, while I’m in the tub I will be using the image of you and Sam having hot, dirty monkey sex as my masturbatory aid.”

“Go for it. It’s a good image” Blaine knew that Mike had meant no harm. It was his way of saying that Blaine’s comments about Sam were not forgotten and could be discussed at any time. They had a system of brutal honesty with each other that was different than what he shared with Sebastian. While he had lived with Sebastian during his depression in New York, Sebastian himself had never suffered with depression. Mike had and in reality still did.

When they talked about Blaine going “behind the glass” they meant to the actual studio. It was the soundproof area, well the whole basement was technically soundproof, but it was the area for recording so it was also enclosed in glass. It was the place where Blaine could play his instruments, sing and deal with his feelings in the best way he knew how, through music. Unless he was going to actually work, he always put a limit on “behind the glass” time because that prevented him from wallowing in his emotions, whatever they might be. Tonight, those emotions dealt with his desire to have hot, dirty monkey sex with Sam.

After sitting at the piano and setting the timer for an hour, Blaine didn’t even bother to pull out any music. He knew exactly what song he was going to sing.

While all of that had been happening downstairs, upstairs Sam was reeling from what had happened earlier.

He chose to forego dinner (he really didn’t have an appetite anymore) and headed off to bed. The problem was that once he got into his bed the memories came rushing back. He now understood why Blaine had started sleeping in the basement.

That’s how he found himself sitting up against the wall next to his dresser. He decided for tonight, and tonight alone, he was going to deal with the pain of missing Blaine as a lover. He would miss the way Blaine’s skin would quiver when he would touch him in the right places. He would miss the taste of Blaine on his tongue. He would miss the smell of the shampoo that he would massage into Blaine’s hair when they showered together. He would miss the sight of his beautiful, beautiful Blaine as he closed his eyes and threw his head back when they were in the throes of passion. However, he would miss the sounds most of all. The sounds Blaine would make as he would come that not only sounded pornographic, but almost like he was singing…Wait! Blaine was singing. Sam looked over and saw that he was sitting by a vent and the sound of Blaine playing piano and singing was coming through. It must have been missed in the soundproofing.

_When, when you came home_

_Worn to the bones I told myself, "this could be rough"_

_Oh, I know you're feeling insane_

_Tell me something that I can explain, oh_

 

_I'll hit the lights and you lock the doors_

_Tell me all of the things that you couldn't before_

_Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes_

_They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight_

_If this love is pain, well darling, let's hurt, oh tonight_

Sam knew that song meant that Blaine felt the same way he did. The indifference and then anger Blaine had shown toward him earlier had been a front for his true feelings. He had to be right because Blaine always, always expressed his true feelings in his music.

Then Sam realized…

Fuck! His mother was right. He had turned into Kurt, wanting to hear that Blaine still loved him through the music he had written. He should know better than anyone that Blaine wrote from a place of pain, anger or sadness. Any song written for him would come from one of those places. In fact, the only song he had written that Sam knew came from a good place was _Just_ _a Kiss_ , and Blaine sold that song.

Blaine continued to play for about an hour, so Sam checked all of the other vents in the house and determined that the one in his bedroom was the only one that the music came through. Because of this, in the morning instead of switching rooms he switched mattresses with the one in the guest room.

Just when he finished making the bed, he got a text from an unexpected source, asking if she could come over. Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and Sam braced himself before answering it. The last time hadn’t been pretty.

“Kitty.”

“May I come in?”

“Sure” Sam showed her in, both of them heading over to the sectional and taking a seat “I hope I’m not sounding rude, but why did you want to see me alone?”

“I wanted to make sure we had an understanding and I didn’t want the “Yay, Sam is back” fan club with me when we talked.”

“Ok?” Sam had no idea what she was talking about but was glad that there was a “Yay, Sam is back” fan club.

“I agreed to go along with your stupid plan for three reasons. Number three is that your idea of how to get me, Marley and the McKinley boys to sing with the Warblers at Nationals wasn’t half bad, and I really want to sing with the Warblers. Number two, the Brittana wedding has been postponed long enough and you said you would fix that. But my number one reason is to get Kas back together. Kent and Bas. Kentwood and Sebastian. Daddy and Papa. Anything I can do to make that happen, I will, even if it means dealing with you. And notice that nowhere in there did I say anything about reuniting Blam.”

Sam let out a sigh “I will help you in any way I can Kitty, but my plan isn’t going to work. Before the election or vote, I have to have a makeover and I don’t have enough time to do that.”

“Wait, you really thought you were going to relive your senior year, step by step, and Blaine would magically see what you were doing and come running back into your arms?”

“Well, when you say it like that…”

“How long did you think this would take?”

“I don’t know. A month. Maybe two. I miss him so much, Kitty.”

Kitty stared at him wide eyed and jaw dropped, finally comprehending that Sam had actually believed what he was saying and for the first time she felt a little sorry for him “Sam it took you and Blaine three _years_ to become boyfriends so no, things aren’t going to happen in a month or two. Did you really even plan this or did you just think you could wing-it since you already knew how senior year went?”

“Well when you say it like that…”

“So, no real plan.”

Sam let out a chuckle, realizing he had heard this before “My mother told me before I left Kentucky that I had to stop acting on impulse and think first.”

“Your mother is a wise woman.”

“So are you” Sam told her with a smile “You grew up when I wasn’t looking.”

“You know you left an opening a mile wide for me to make comments about you being gone for six months, but I won’t.”

“Yeah, I thought about that the minute the words left my mouth.”

“Well, as a wise woman can I give you some advice?” Sam gave her a nod to continue “Your idea of a makeover isn’t a bad one, but your concentrating on the wrong thing. Blaine already likes the way you look. You need to makeover the mess you left behind and make things right for everyone. You need to makeover yourself into someone that is not going to run away from trying to reach their goals because you are afraid that someone will say you’re dumb. You need to makeover yourself into someone that doesn’t get jealous of what someone else can do for others and accept help when you need it. But most of all you need to makeover yourself into someone that Blaine believes will never break his heart again. Earn his trust Sam. This isn’t television or even Glee Club where you can hurt someone, then say you’re sorry by singing a song and four weeks later you’re back together. This is going to take time and real work on your part if it’s going to happen.”

Sam was crying by this point. Everything she said had already been told to him by someone else, but for some reason he finally got it. Maybe it was the way Kitty had phrased things. Maybe it was hearing the tone of indifference and then anger in Blaine’s voice the night before. Maybe he just finally realized how badly he had fucked up.

“Thank you, Kitty.”

“You’re welcome. Now stop crying and give me a hug before I change my mind and decide I still don’t like you.”

Sam had her wrapped in his arms just a few seconds later “So, does this mean you’re going to join the “Yay, Sam is back” fan club?”

“Don’t push your luck” They let go and sat back down as Kitty continued “Now back to the good plan, my plan. You’re going to work on the whole makeover thing, which will be ongoing. Daddy’s taking care of the getting us to sing with the Warblers thing and then the vote. No offence, but trying to get “Let Freedom Sing” in there is pushing it. We need to be subtle at first. I think the next thing to work on after the X-men, which the guys have something awesome figured out by the way, is “rescuing” the trophy. I have like a hundred zingers about the Warblers earning their own Nationals trophy and not stealing ours…”

Sam just sat back and listened to her ramble and felt more optimistic about things than he had in a very long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s Hurt Tonight: Tedder, Ryan; Zancanella, Noel 2016


	8. It Will Take Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a new roommate and Blaine comes clean with David about his feelings for Sam as well as what happened with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I say I used canon dialogue (although not Season 6) and that I have no affiliation with Glee.

**Sam & Kitty & The Yay, Sam is Back Fan Club**

“We need an excuse to be here.”

Kitty and Sam had spent the past hour strategizing about the three parts of the “Makeover Plan”: Getting Santana and Brittany married, getting Kent and Sebastian back on track and Sam getting his shit together (and only then could he try to win Blaine back). They would need help so the logical choice was the new formed _Yay, Sam is Back_ Fan Club. However, Kitty was right. The Club would need to have a reason to be at Sam’s so that no one else would know what they were really up to.

“Well, it wouldn’t be weird for Spencer or even Ryder to be here” Sam reasoned.

“Ok, but why would the others be here? And why would I be here? I hate you, remember?”

“You would come over because Ryder did. He’s your boyfriend. It makes sense.”

“Do you honestly believe that Ryder can make me do anything or go anywhere that I don’t want to?”  She did have a point. They were about to give up and come back to it later when Kitty thought of something, so she pulled out her phone and called Unique to see if it was even an option.

“Ok, I’ll call you right back.” Kitty hung up and turned back to Sam “I obviously have an idea but it is pretty out there.”

Sam couldn’t help but be amused by her statement “Kitty, this whole thing has been pretty out there. Lay it in me.”

“Even though my school and those that went to Dalton don’t have classes next week, the Warblers are still going to practice. They just can’t give up a week of practice when Nationals are only five weeks away. Anyway, you know how different people in Lima have agreed to let the Warblers stay with them during the week?”

“Yeah, the Pierces, Santana’s mom and Mercedes’ family are all taking guys in.”

“That’s right, but Mason doesn’t have a place to stay. If he stayed here then it wouldn’t seem strange if Unique was here, so it wouldn’t seem strange if Marley was here and so on.”

“Why is it two days before the Warblers start at McKinley and Mason doesn’t have a place to stay?”

“Maybe because Unique and Mason just assumed that Unique’s parents would let Mason stay with them since he is her boyfriend. Needless to say, this whole “Unique having a boyfriend” thing is new to them and their answer was “Oh, hell no!”. But Sam, before you agree to anything, I have to know something.”

“Ok”

“I have to know that you’re not going to take off again. I don’t want Ryder or Spencer to have their hearts broken like that again.”

Sam realized that even though Kitty had decided to work with him, she didn’t trust him. It wouldn’t be easy for him to prove himself to her, but if he could, maybe that would be a step toward earning Blaine’s trust back too “Call whoever you need to and let’s get him down here.” Three hours later, Sam had a house full of teenagers and it made him smile. It was almost like the old days with the Musketeers, only this time he didn’t have to worry about asking Kent or Cooper to make a beer run.

He was about to take a pizza order when Kitty came storming out of Mason’s room and she didn’t stop until she was out the front door. Ryder rose slowly, like he knew he should go after his girlfriend but he really didn’t want to. When Sam waved him off, Ryder gave him a look of undying gratitude. Once he found her, it was easy to see that Kitty wasn’t mad but upset “What happened?”

“That was Daddy on the phone. He and Headmaster Montgomery talked with the show choir head gurus and they approved the request to recruit new members from both my school and McKinley due to extraordinary circumstances.”

“That’s great! What’s the problem?”

“Most of the Alumni Warblers have to leave tomorrow to go back to school, so they are meeting tonight at the Montgomery’s. Daddy and Blaine are going to tell them about what the show choir people said and then spring it on them that they want to invite me and Marley to join. Evidently there’s also some other super-secret thing that they want to tell the guys about too.”

“Kitty, this is exactly what we wanted to happen, right? What’s the problem?”

“There’s one Alumni Warbler that refuses to go.”

Things suddenly made sense “Ah, let me guess, Sebastian. And he’s not going because Supe will be there” Kitty didn’t say anything but Sam knew he was right “Go.”

“Go where?”

“Go to Sebastian and make him to go to the vote. You two have some inexplicable connection and if you climb on a ladder, look him in the eyes and say pretty please, there’s no way he’ll say no.”

“Fine, and I’ll let the short joke slide this time.”

“You’re not short, he’s freakishly tall.” Sam snickered.

Kitty smiled back as she headed toward the house to get her purse “You know if I didn’t hate you I’d hug you, but instead I’ll give you this tidbit. The person in that car headed toward Blaine’s, it’s Mr. Martinez.”

**Blaine & David**

“David, come in. What are you doing here?” Blaine was happy to see his visitor, but not so happy to see him while wearing sweats and an old t-shirt, his glasses and no hair product. At least he had managed to shave that morning.

“I’m sorry that I came over unannounced but Emma told me that Sam had moved back in and I wanted to check on you.”

Blaine and David went to sit in the “Jam Session” lounge, but not before Blaine straightened up and moved his guitar “Sorry for the mess. I’m working on this one piece and there’s something that is just not quite right.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me to leave?”

“No, I could use the distraction” Blaine sat across from David on the couch, but they turned to face each other “You know this is the second time a woman in my life has sent you to check on me in the past few days, and both times it was because of Sam. You should really stop taking their calls.”

David smiled his brilliant smile, which always made Blaine smile back despite himself “When Santana called, I did not know it was about Sam and I was talking with Emma about the Warblers coming on Monday when she mentioned him. I think that it is lovely how your friends care for you.”

When David said things like that Blaine was reminded how much he liked him, like really liked him. However, he couldn’t help but feel that it was wrong to sit across from this wonderful, sweet, sexy man when he had wanted to have dirty monkey sex with Sam the night before “David, can I be honest with you?”

The sincerity of Blaine’s voice caught David a little off-guard, but he was anxious to hear what he wanted to tell him “Of course, Blaine. As I have told you before, you can tell me as much or as little as you are comfortable with.”

Blaine tried to keep his resolve because of course, David had said exactly the right thing “David, I like you so much. You are sweet and charming and you were so wonderful to me over this last week with the loss of Dalton. And of course, you are as sexy as hell.”

That statement caught David even more off-guard “And you are quite sexy yourself, Mr. Anderson.”

Blaine reached across the back of the couch and put David’s hand in his before taking a breath to calm his nerves. He was almost desperate to make sure what he said came out in the way he intended “Despite of how I look this morning, I believe you mean that. However, when you said what you said, a piece of my heart brought back a memory of Sam saying something similar to me. David, I hurt someone I cared for very deeply because of that piece of my heart. I can’t do that again. I especially can’t do that to you.”

“Blaine, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that Sam played a part in the breakdown of your engagement to Kurt.”

“He didn’t. I wasn’t talking about Kurt” Blaine paused for a moment, unsure if he wanted to go down this particular rabbit hole, but it was only fair to David that he did “I was talking about Sebastian.”

The look of shock on David’s face never left as Blaine told him about his and Sebastian’s time in New York and their decision to go to Paris and become a couple. Then his heart broke as Blaine recalled Sebastian putting him on the plane back to Lima, Sebastian’s first month in Paris (although it did explain the whole Sebastian/Brittany dynamic), Blaine’s anger at Sebastian for not explaining why Paris didn’t happen, the _Say Something_ truce, and then finally finding out Sam’s involvement in what happened.

David pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Blaine to wipe his tears (to which Blaine thought “of course he would have a handkerchief”). “Blaine, did Sebastian ever explain why? Just because Sam called and admitted he was in love with you didn’t mean that Sebastian had to send you to him and especially to not explain why he did it.”

“Bas explained, but it wasn’t until much later. I hope you will respect the fact that his reasoning is not mine to tell.”

“Yes, yes, of course” David assured him “but I do thank you for telling me your story.”

“You understand why I can’t bring myself to begin a relationship with anyone right now” and then Blaine made sure to emphasize “even if that someone is practically perfect?” He held out the handkerchief for David to take back, but he motioned for Blaine to keep it.

“I do. I just hope I am around when the day comes when you can.”

Both of them smiled at the thought, but David knew it was time to change the subject “Now, let’s stop all of this sadness and focus on something else, like your song. Maybe I can help you with what you say is not quite right. What seems to be the problem?”

Blaine began cursing at Santana in his head. Even from LA she was sticking her nose into his _possibility_ with David “Ok, so you know how upset I was and was not able to write a song for the Dalton Tribute.”

“Yes, but the song you reworked was wonderful.”

“Thank you, even if you are stretching the truth. Anyway, I am still trying to write a Dalton Tribute song, but this time for the Warblers to sing at Nationals and I’m still stuck. Santana has a trick for when I have writer’s block. She gives me an uncomfortable, at least for me, topic to base a song on and I usually get so frustrated it unblocks my original problem.”

“So, what is the problem?”

“I wrote the Santana song and not a Dalton song. Now I am sort of obsessed with completing it. Did I ever tell you about my OCD with certain things?”

David was trying not to laugh and Blaine was trying everything not to tell him the actual issue “Again, what is the problem.”

“I hear the song as a duet and Santana is in LA” Yeah, let’s go with that. “She is the one that sings with me when this happens.” Blaine started to panic with an internal monologue of “please don’t offer to sing with me” on a loop in his head.

“What if I sang it with you? But first, I have to ask, what word did she give you?”

Shit!

“Desire” Blaine admitted while leaving off the part that he and his manager had spent a half hour discussing David before she “assigned” him the word.

Blaine had to admit that he was quite intrigued at the idea of performing a duet with David (just not this song) since he had never actually heard him sing. He finally gave in and handed the sheet music over. David took a couple of minutes to look it over and then his smile came back “Why don’t you get your guitar and we give it a try? And before you protest, I want to do this for you.”

Of course, he did.

Blaine pointed to where he would start and where David could join him. He kept telling himself that singing this with a man that had a smooth and most likely sultry voice was not going to have an effect on him, especially when he had spent the last hour explaining why he wasn’t ready for a relationship. At least he hoped it wouldn’t.

_(Blaine only) Before I start going crazy_

_Run to me, run to me_

_Cause I'm dying_

_(Both) Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely so why_

_Why don't you let me love you_

“Wow, David your voice is amazing.”

“Thank you and I agree that at least the chorus could be a duet. Now, I don’t want to overstep but can I try something?”

“Of course. Would you like me to play?”

 “Yes, but just pick it up at the chorus.”

  _Aunque intento_

_Yo no puedo encontrar_

_S_ _i algun secreto se esconde en tu piel_

_Sin ti me sinto tan solo_

_No vivo porque no puedo amarte._

Blaine couldn’t even look at David in that moment because if he did his resolve to wait before jumping into a relationship would disappear. He had an overwhelming need to push the man on his back and have his way with him. It was the second time in two days that he wanted to have dirty monkey sex. The problem was that it wasn’t the same man. Oh god, he was a slut. Well, at least in his mind. Fortunately, a memory soon came to back to him and he was able to get the images out of his head.

 “Duende” Blaine said in a soft voice, still not looking up.

 “What did you say?”

Blaine finally looked up and stared into David’s big brown eyes “Duende. A performance with duende transforms you. Makes you sing, makes you cry, makes you laugh. Makes you want to kiss a person you love. A song sung in Spanish must have duende.”

“Blaine, is that…”

“What you said the first day you visited Glee Club? Yes, it is.”

David’s confusion showed on his face “But you were not there when I said that.”

That elicited a chuckle from Blaine “First, I’m glad I was not there because I was a junior in high school and you were a teacher, so that would have made whatever we have going here a little creepy. To answer your question, Kurt was there and what you said had quite an effect on him. Every time he would hear a song in Spanish he would recite it almost like a mantra. After time, I guess I memorized it.”

Once David stopped laughing Blaine asked “Do you think you could translate the entire song into Spanish and then come over before Friday so I can record you? Santana comes back Saturday and I desperately want to see her face when she hears you sing it. I’d ask you to record it now, but I need to get ready for my meeting in Westerville.”

“I would be more than happy to do that for you. May I take the sheet music with me?” After Blaine handed them to him they both rose and walked to the door.

Once Blaine opened the door David leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek “I’m sorry I just dropped in on you, but I had a wonderful time.”

“No, don’t worry about it because I also had a wonderful time, but I should tell you that once we record you singing that song Santana’s attempts to get us together will probably increase ten-fold” Blaine warned his _possibility._

“Ah, so does that mean that there will be more “Hobbit and the Hottie”?” Blaine’s face instantly showed how mortified he was that David knew about what his friends called them (even though he had asked them to stop at least a hundred times).

“You know about that?”

“I do, but I have a question.”

“Yes. Anything.”

“Why do your friends think I look like a hobbit?” David said with a wink before turning and walking to his car.

Blaine shut the door, but turned and leaned against it. After a big sigh, Blaine admitted to no one but himself “That man is going to make things very, very difficult.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody Wants to Be Lonely/Solo Quiero Amarte: Burr, Gary; Child, Desmond; Shaw, Victoria 2000  
> Duet: Ricky Martin/Christina Aguilera Spanish: Ricky Martin
> 
> Ricky Martin (David Martinez) appeared in Episode 3x12 (The Spanish Teacher)


	9. Unexpected Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Kitty and Sam are encouraged by unexpected encounters, but Mike is concerned about Blaine’s

Sebastian was relaxing for the first time since the fire. Meetings with possible donors, lawyers and insurance agents were beginning to take a toll, but he was on a mission to make sure that Dalton would be rebuilt. He was considering getting up off the couch and making himself some lunch when he heard a knock at his door. He thought about not answering since he had no desire to deal with anyone at the moment, but the knocking wouldn’t stop. As soon as he opened the door he wished he would have gone with his first instinct and pretended he wasn’t home. While he loved Kitty, he knew why she was there and it was not a topic he wanted to deal with.

“Love, I know…”

“I don’t want to hear it” she said as she pushed past him “And my name is Katherine. Katherine Smythe.”

“Oh my God, we are not…I am not adopting you! I am only four years older than you are!”

“You promised me a family the night you and Daddy got me away from the DNAs and then you blew that all to hell!”

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair wondering how his life had come to this. He had spent the week negotiating with multi-million dollar corporations, and none of them were as difficult to deal with as this tiny, blonde 17-year old “Love, you know what happened” his voiced softened in an attempt to calm the situation.

It didn’t.

“Daddy slept with Elliot a week after _YOU_ broke up with _HIM_ and _YOU_ won’t, quote, “forgive him”. That’s just stupid! And don’t tell me you wouldn’t have had some random if Brittany hadn’t pull your ass out of Scandals the night _YOU_ broke up with _HIM_. Fix this!” then she added “And my name is Katherine Smythe!”

Both of them turned when they heard yet another knock at the door, which evidently Sebastian had forgotten to close “Um, just so you know, I could hear the two of you when I entered the building and we’re on the third floor” Kent informed them “Princess, what’s going on?”

Kitty was ecstatic. She had only expected to confront Sebastian, but now she had both Sebastian and Kent together. With a little bit of guilt, and probably a few tears, she could get this part of the Makeover Plan started “He’s not going to the vote tonight and I need him to go and fight for me.”

“Princess, he doesn’t know.”

Sebastian had already figured out that he didn’t have all of the information “What don’t I know?”

“The Show Choir governing board is allowing us to recruit members from the two schools that are currently hosting Dalton students, which means we can use Princess and Marley.”

“You want add girls to the Warblers? Besides Unique? I don’t know if the guys…”

“That’s why I need you there” the Warbler wannabe pouted.

“I don’t understand why the Alumni Warblers have any vote in this” Sebastian said as he turned to get an answer from Kent. He really did miss him. Maybe Kitty was right…Nope, not happening “You’re the advisor Superman, I mean Kent” (Kitty internally squealed at Sebastian’s little slip of the tongue) “Isn’t the final say in this yours?”

“Yes, but Blaine has been like my co-director all year and I won’t make a final decision without him. The present Warblers will have more of a say, but opinions of the Alumni are extremely important to Blaine and if they are completely against it we would try something else. However, just know that I am down to nine boys and Princess and Marley have been at a lot of our practices so they are familiar with our standard routines.”

“Ah, the famous Warbler two-step” Sebastian had to laugh for as good of a dancer as Blaine was he always went back to that signature move.

“Please Papa. Please go.” Kitty managed to make a single teardrop roll down her cheek. What could she say, it was a talent.

Sebastian knew he was being played, but there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. She hadn’t called him Papa since everything blew up and he hated to admit it but he kind of missed it “All right, I’ll go.”

Kitty ran over and somehow manipulated the former boyfriends until they were standing side by side so she could hug them at the same time. Kent looked over at Sebastian and mouthed “Thank You” to which he was given a nod of acceptance. It didn’t escape either of them that they had gone 15 whole minutes without yelling at each other. It didn’t escape Kitty either. She couldn’t wait to tell Sam that this stupid plan of theirs just might work after all.

Three hours later Kitty arrived back at Sam’s only to find everyone she had left watching _The Notebook_ “Why the hell are you watching the chickiest chick flick ever?” she asked.

Spencer whined “We lost a bet.”

“Marley kicked all of their asses at Mario Kart so she got to pick the movie” Sam laughed but didn’t mention that the movie was actually his.

“It’s a good thing really” Alistair told her “The hot, rich fiancée is the same guy that plays Cyclops. We have more ideas for our X-men project and...” Before he could finish, he received a “Shush” from Marley and Unique. With that they all went back to the movie, allowing Kitty to tell Sam what had happened at Sebastian’s.

By 10PM everyone was gone except for Mason, Marley and Kitty. Miss Rose had agreed that the girls should stay over since it was so late and it was a long drive back. Once everyone was settled, Sam went to take the garbage out before heading to bed. After putting the eight pizza boxes from dinner in the recycling, he watched as a car pulled up into his driveway. He was apprehensive at first since he didn’t know who would be coming over so late. Needless to say, he was quite surprised when he realized it was Blaine.

“Hey” Sam was trying to play it cool, especially with as bad as their previous talk had gone.

“Um, hi. Sam, I don’t mean to bother you, but isn’t this Kitty’s car?”

Sam immediately realized what Blaine was trying to get at “You mean why is Kitty here when she hates me?”

“Well, yeah.”

“She was keeping an eye on me since Ryder, Spencer and a bunch of others were over moving Mason in.”

“Mason as in the Warbler Mason?” Blaine was really confused. Sam had only been back a few days. How did he even know Mason?

Sam was trying not to break out in a smile. Here was his chance to prove to Blaine that he could be just as helpful with the Warblers as Mr. Sexy Pants. And that he wasn’t at all jealous that Blaine had spent over 3 hours with that person down at the studio earlier that day.

Well, 3 hours and 27 minutes if you wanted to be technical. Not that he was timing it or anything.

“Mason didn’t have a place to stay so I said he could stay with me.”

The last thing Sam had expected Blaine to do was bust out laughing “Sam, I’m sorry.  It’s just that Mason is well, how can I say this nicely, he’s kind of high strung.”

“Yeah, I figure it’s going to be like living with Kurt again, only with more shall we say _Kurtness._ ”

Blaine stopped laughing but smiled his best _Blaine_ smile (sigh) “I’m guessing he had permission from his parents?” to which Sam gave him a nod “The academy is giving stipends to people letting Dalton students stay with them. From the amount of pizza boxes you put in the recycling, I’m guessing you could use the money.”

“Thanks, I’ll talk to Supe. If the others keep hanging around I will probably need it. It was like when you, me, Finn, Puck, Artie and Mike use to have video game nights at the Hudmel’s when Kurt would have his sleep overs with Rachel and Mercedes. I don’t know how Burt and Carol didn’t go broke” to which they both laughed “I’ll take good care of Mason, Blaine. Just so you know, Kitty said if I screw up again she will take the strings off of my guitar, wrap them around my testicles and pull.”

Blaine chuckled as that was a very Kitty thing to say “Who were the other kids here today?”

“Besides Mason there was Ryder, Spencer, Unique, Marley, Alistair, Rod and Kitty but she left for a while to go see Sebastian” Sam saw an opening in the conversation and he was going to take it “I know she went get him to go to the Warbler vote. Did he go? Did the guys agree with the changes?”

“Yes, Bas went and the guys said they were fine with the changes because of extraordinary circumstances.”

“Good, I’m glad. These are such good kids, ya know, and Kitty, Marley and Unique have dreamed of performing together again since Sue broke up the Glee Cub.  And your Warbles, they’re going to rise above all of this and win that Nationals trophy, I just know it. Things will be hard, but look at all of the people helping them.”

“Including you.”

“Well, Mason…”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it Sam. I know this whole thing with bringing on the girls and the New Directions guys was all your idea” Blaine told him “What I don’t get was the whole Alumni vote part.”

You mean the whole _let me have Blaine relive our senior Blam year to make him fall back in love with me_ part, Sam said to himself, but said out loud to Blaine “They deserved some input because when you win it won’t be in the traditional Warbler way.This way your Alumni Warblers would feel they had at least some control in what was happening. And I came up with the voting idea because I knew you were really good at getting people to see things your way, Mr. President.”

Blaine smiled that _Blaine_ smile again (sigh) “I’m pretty sure you taking off your shirt sealed the election for us, Mr. Vice President.”

Yes! Think of me taking off my shirt! “Yeah, sorry about messing up the makeover you gave me.”

“You remembered that, huh?”

“How could I forget? That election is when we became Blam.”

And Blaine’s smile was gone. Shit!

“Blaine, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said…”

“No, it’s ok” Blaine interrupted “I need to get home anyway. Good night, Sam.”

“Good night, Blaine.”

Sam watched as Blaine hurried off to get in his car and drove away. How could he be so stupid as to mention Blam? They had been having a good, well civil, conversation to that point and he had ruined it.

A short while later, Sam was in bed and still dissecting every word of his conversation with Blaine when he heard something.

Music!

He jumped out of bed and went over to the vent and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Blaine had listened to him, really listened, and it was amazing.

_I know it's hard to do, but I think you can make it,_

_Cause I know we can take it,_

_Baby we will... Rise_

_We are young we are the dreamers, we will fly_

_When the world will not believe us,_

_We will rise above the ashes_

_Before this whole life passes us by, you and I_

_We will rise_

 

The next morning, Mike woke up and literally found Blaine asleep at the mixing board. He tried to shake him softly, but Blaine was really out of it.

“Blaine. Hey, come on, wake up.”

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, stretched and then let out a rather large yawn “What time is it?”

“About 9:30” Mike told him “What’s going on? Why were you asleep out here?”

“I finished the songs.”

“You finished the songs? What so…Wait! Do you mean the Dalton songs?” Mike asked as Blaine nodded as he continued to yawn and stretch “I thought you were so blocked you hadn’t even started them.”

“I was, but something clicked last night and yeah, I wrote them. Can you listen to them with me? You know, to make sure I was writing actual songs and just not hallucinating from lack of sleep.”

Blaine played them both, looking at Mike’s expressions the entire time only Mike had this way of appearing stone faced when he concentrated “Well?” Blaine asked “What do you think?”

“Blaine those are amazing and they fit everything that has been going on so perfectly. How did this happen so quickly?”

“I actually had the music for the second song already composed for something else I was working on. It just needed lyrics. I wrote the music and lyrics for the first one last night.”

“What happened that cured the writer’s block? Was it Santana’s desire assignment?” Mike asked, but Blaine wouldn’t look at him.

Blaine thought of his time with David the day before, but had to admit “No, the desire assignment is a whole other issue, although it is finished too, for the most part.”

“Then what was it?” Mike knew something was up when Blaine’ gave him his _I really don’t want to tell you_ face “Blaine? What are you not telling me?”

“Ok, I may have had a conversation with Sam and he may have said a lot of those words in the first song, probably so many that I should give him a songwriting credit, but yeah, that’s what happened.”

“Oh Blaine, what did he do now?”

“No Michael, I stopped and talked to him on my way home last night because Kitty’s car was there and I thought that was strange. I mean she did burn a voodoo doll of Sam’s image.”

“Blaine, you should have had Kent, Bas or even me find out that information if you were so concerned. But since you asked, why was Kitty there?”

“She was there to look after Ryder and Spencer and threatened to cut off Sam’s testicles if he fucked up, or something like that. But get this, Sam took in one of the Warblers, Mason.”

“Great, so now he wormed his way in with the Warblers. That can’t be a good thing, Blaine.”

“Or maybe it will” Blaine countered “But did you know it was also Sam’s idea on how we could get the Warblers enough members to compete?” Mike shook his head “We started to talk about that, and then he told me how the Warblers were strong and were going to rise above everything since they had so many people helping them. When I thought about what he said the songs just came to me.’

“I’m glad you got past your writer’s block, but come on, you can’t keep doing this to yourself.” Mike groaned and then looked over at his friend. Blaine was obviously not in a place where he could discuss what happened rationally “You know what, go get some sleep. You obviously didn’t last night. Then we can really go over your songs when you’re awake.”

Blaine nodded in agreement and then left the studio for his room. When Mike was sure he was gone, he pulled out his phone and texted the one person he knew could help.

_You were right. We have a Blam problem_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rise: Criss, Darren 2015
> 
> I am just now remembering that there was a Mason in the Season 6 New Directions. That is not my Mason (oops!). My only New Direction Season 6 only kids are Spencer, Alistair and Rodrick.


	10. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has had something to tell Blaine. Now that Sam is back, he doesn’t know if the time is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little longer than most, but I think you will understand why.

_You were right. We have a Blam problem_

Sebastian spent a half hour on the phone with Mike after he received the text. Although he was able to give Sebastian an overview of what had happened, Mike admitted that he didn’t know the entire story. What he did know was that Blaine had been the one that initiated contact with Sam, not once but twice. Sebastian wanted to fill in some of the blanks in Mike’s story before he went and talked to Blaine. Unfortunately, the best place for him to get that information was across the hall, so after a few deep breaths he knocked.

“Sebastian?” Kent was surprised that his ex-boyfriend was the person at the door “Is something wrong? Is Kitty ok?”

“No, no, Kitty’s fine but there is something wrong. May I come in?”

“Sure”

Once they were seated, Sebastian got right to the point, but tried to choose his words carefully. After all, it had been a fight about Sam that broke them up in the first place “I talked with Mike and evidently Blaine is having some problems with Sam being back. Did you know that Sam had moved back in?”

Kent knew that as cliché as it sounded, honesty would be the best policy with Sebastian “Yes, I knew. In honesty, at the time I thought it would be better than having him stay with me. I did tell him to stay away from Blaine until Blaine was ready to talk to him, and he admitted that Aunt Mary told him the same thing. So, tell me, what has the idiot done now?”

Sebastian appreciated the truth and did agree that Sam moving across the hall from him wouldn’t have been a good thing at the time “I don’t know the whole story so I was hoping you would fill in some blanks for me.”

“I can try.”

“Did Sam have the idea for Kitty, Marley and the McKinley boys to perform with the Warblers?”

“Yes, and I didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t want them to say “no” just because it was Sam’s idea. It was the best idea that anyone had come up with and we were running out of time.”

While he didn’t want to admit it, Sebastian knew that even though it was a good idea, Kent was right. He would have rejected it outright if he knew Sam was involved “I really do understand that and I am appreciative that you included everyone in the decision even though you didn’t have to. Now, did you know that Sam had one of your Warblers move in with him?”

“That’s not possible. I vetted every household that the boys moved into and I didn’t sign off on anyone staying with Sam. Do you know who?”

“No, I just know that one of them is there and a bunch of the kids helped him move in, including Kitty.”

Kent was immediately off the couch and went to get his shoes “Oh, hell no! Ok, I don’t know if this is what’s actually happening but Sam had this stupid idea that he was going to do all of these things to have Blaine remember their senior year. You know, when they became Blam. I thought we, as in me, Spencer, Ryder and Princess Love Child, had talked him out of it. Evidently, I was wrong, and I bet he pulled the kids into helping him. I’m going to Lima and put this to an end, NOW!”

Sebastian still didn’t have all of the information he wanted before talking with Blaine, but he really enjoyed the thought of what would happen when Kent got his hands on his cousin. He was glad that over the last couple of days they had been able to have at least a few amicable conversations. He would need Kent’s help with what was going to happen.

“I’ll drive” Sebastian offered “I have something else I need to talk to you about.”

When Sebastian arrived at Blaine’s, Mike greeted him but only to say goodbye. He knew that Sebastian needed alone time with Blaine, so he headed out for a session with his personal trainer and then to dinner with his parents. They had promised not give him the “what are you going to do with your life” speech.

Since Blaine was still asleep, Sebastian took care of a project he had been working on then pulled out his laptop to get caught up on his emails. Since the fire, he probably received at least 100 a day from various sources. However, the first email he opened was one that he had received before the fire. One that he had read probably fifty times. It was his readmittance notification from Columbia.

Two months ago, Sebastian had made the decision to move back to New York and go back to college. He knew it was silly, but he didn’t feel needed in Ohio anymore. Blaine had Mike and Santana, Kitty wasn’t speaking to him and Kent…well, there was that. Brittany reluctantly supported his decision only after he promised to leave one of his jets in Lima so she could visit whenever she wanted.

There had been two issues that had happened in recent days that had him reconsidering his plan. The first was the Dalton fire. However, after this last week, he determined that he could handle things from New York and come back to Westerville when needed. After all he did own six private jets. Well, make that five since he had essentially given one to Brittany.

The other issue was of course Blaine and Sam’s return. Even though he was not as involved in Blaine’s life as he once had been, he couldn’t in good conscious leave if Blaine was struggling.

Sebastian was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that Blaine was awake and had sat across from him “Bas, what are you doing here?”

Sebastian quickly closed the laptop to give his full attention to the man sitting across from him. The man that had been a part of his life since they were boys in high school. The man that was his for a fleeting moment before he foolishly let him go. The man he told everyone that he loved like a brother. The man that he was going to force himself to leave behind. Again.

“Why do you think I’m here?”

“Well, considering we’re in our “talk about therapy” seats, I guess you want to know if I have talked to Sydney about Sam coming back. The answer is yes. I Skyped with her three days ago.”

“I take it you haven’t found a new doctor here in Lima.”

“No, I tried Mike’s a couple of times, but I’ve always just been more comfortable with Syd, so we worked out Skype sessions.”

Sebastian was encouraged that Blaine had taken control of his therapy, but then realized that a lot had happened in Blaine’s life in the last three days “So, she doesn’t know that Sam moved back into the house and that in the two meetings you have had with him, you went to him both times.”

“Bas…”

“Don’t Bas me. What the hell are you thinking Killer?”

“I don’t know” Blaine admitted “But it was a good thing he and I talked yesterday because he broke my writer’s block and I was able to write the Dalton songs. Do you want to hear them?”

Sebastian knew immediately what Blaine was trying to do “Stop deflecting B”

Blaine jumped off the couch and became extremely agitated, his arms practically flailing as to emphasize the point he was trying to make “Do you think I need Sydney to tell me that it isn’t healthy that I find myself drawn to Sam? That the first time I saw him I wanted nothing more than for him to pick me up and carry me to his bedroom like he did the last night we were together? That I keep saying that he broke my writer’s block to give myself an excuse to talk to with him again?”

Sebastian went to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine tried to break free, but he just pulled him closer. Once he stopped fighting, Sebastian gave him a kiss on the top of his head. It was their thing. Blaine immediately calmed, just like he had always done. Being in Sebastian’s arms had always been his safe place. The kiss to the top of his head was the signal that everything would be ok.

Sebastian was able to get them back to the couch without breaking the embrace, but not before Blaine finally gave into his emotions and started to cry.

“I’m so sorry Bas. I pushed you away thinking that would make Sam come back to me. I can’t forgive myself for doing that to you. You saved me Bas when I was broken. You literally saved my life and I pushed you a way. For what? For a man that didn’t love me enough to tell me what was happening with him? That tried to send me away? Walked away in the middle of the night without saying goodbye? I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so…”

Sebastian tried with all of his might to hold back his own tears. He had to be strong because he knew that Blaine would not take his news well. He could cry when he was alone.

“Blaine, look at me” Sebastian tried to pull Blaine back so he could look at him, but Blaine wasn’t budging.

“Killer”

When Blaine finally did let go, he lifted those beautiful puppy-dog eyes up to look at him and all of Sebastian’s resolve was gone. He dried Blaine’s tears with his thumbs and remembered. He remembered all of the tears that had been shed between the two of them, happy tears as well as sad. He once again remembered all of the reasons he loved this man.

Then he remembered it was time for him to go.

“You need to forgive yourself. Just because you made a decision that you regret doesn’t mean that you will only make bad decisions in the future. Killer, you have come so far from when we were living at the Plaza. Those kids you work with love you. You had not one, but two Broadway shows wanting you. You have become an accomplished songwriter…”

“Only because of you. You were the one that made me share my songs. You built this studio.”

“No B, it is because of you. You did all of those things. Yes, you have people that supported you, but _YOU_ did them. You don’t need me anymore. You haven’t needed me for a long time.”

Blaine scooted back. He knew what Sebastian was going to tell him, but he really didn’t want to hear it “I will _ALWAYS_ need you.”

Sebastian shook his head and willed himself to look back into Blaine’s eyes “No, you don’t.”

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Blaine whispered, but didn’t break the eye contact.

“Yes, I am. I’m going back to New York and get this, I’ve been readmitted to Columbia.”

“Which you never would have left if it wasn’t for me.”

Sebastian reached across and took Blaine’s hand “You know that’s not true. You know I wanted to take a break. I hated the idea of going to law school, and I’m not going now. I’m going to business school. I get frustrated not understanding what people are talking about when I have meetings for the foundations. I have six billion dollars to give away and I want to make sure I’m doing it right.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Blaine mumbled.

“B, you can do this. You recognize the issues you have concerning Sam, don’t let them overwhelm you. Take them one at a time, but you have to face them. Now, what is going on with Mr. Possibility?”

A small smile came across Blaine’s face “David? He’s nice.”

“Nice?” Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow and a lilt in his voice.

“Yes, nice” Blaine countered but this time with a full smile “I told him about us. About Paris.”

“Can I ask you why?”

“I don’t want to do to him what I did to you. I know I still have strong feelings for Sam, even though I don’t want to. I told him I needed time before I could even think about starting a relationship.”

“What did he say?” Sebastian was stunned that Blaine had shared all of that with David. However, it did show that Blaine thought enough of the man to be aware that he didn’t want to hurt him.

“I told him that I hoped that someday I would be ready for a relationship and he said that he hoped he was around when I was.”

Sebastian let go of Blaine’s hand and then smacked him in the arm “Blaine Anderson, get out of your own way and date that man!” Blaine started to laugh so hard that he had to stop and catch his breath “It wasn’t that funny, Killer.”

Blaine waved his hands as a means of telling Sebastian to hold on while he was able to calm himself “Kurt said _EXACTLY_ the same thing to me. Exactly. Word for word!”

Sebastian joined Blaine in his laughter. It felt good, although the thought of thanking Kurt Hummel for the moment was beyond comprehension “And with that, I think it’s time for me to go.”

Blaine’s laughter stopped as he knew when Sebastian said go, he literally meant go “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow actually, but only for a week. Then I’ll come back, pack up and put my condo up for sale. But, I want to be at least somewhat settled before everyone is there for Nationals in five weeks.”

“Does everyone know?”

“Britt’s known for a while. I told Mike earlier when he told me about what was going on with you and Sam. Kent knows…”

“Wait!” Blaine started to smile at that news “Kent knows? Do you know about what he’s doing?”

“Applying to NYU to earn his doctorate in English Lit since he doesn’t have a place to work anymore after Nationals? Yes, he told me on the drive to Lima.”

“You drove to Lima with him? Where is he now?”

“Let’s just say that we can now be sure that all of that soundproofing we put down here really works.”

“Aww, I understand. So, the two of you are talking again?” Blaine wiggled his eyebrows as he tried to get more information.

“We’re not yelling at each other and that is far as I’m going to go with that. Plus, he’s going to help me say my last goodbye.”

“Kitty?”

“Yup.”

“I’m sorry. That’s going to be brutal.”

“Yes, but she’ll know that I love her and will always take care of her. Speaking of that…” Sebastian reached into his computer bag and pulled out a folder giving Blaine a case of déjà vu.

“Is this my parting gift?” He asked, but this time with a smile as he remembered Sebastian giving him a file before sending him back to Lima.

“Ha Ha, no this time there are three things in the folder.”

“Oh, there are three things in the folder” Blaine repeated as he opened the file, but then became very serious “Bas, what are these?”

“Well, the first set of papers is the incorporation documents for Killer B Records. Blaine, I don’t want you to ever have to sell your songs again. This way you have control of what you do with your music, but you have to promise me something.”

“Anything” because he didn’t know what else to say.

“I know you think that you can only write from a sad or angry place, but I want you to write happy songs. Not all, because what you write now is amazing, but most. Promise me Killer. Promise me that you’re going to try to be happy.”

“Only if you promise me the same.”

“Deal. Now, the second set of papers is all of my contact information. My lawyers, my accountants, the foundation, my new offices, Columbia. Hell, my real estate agent is on there. I promise that I will never disappear on you again like I did when I went to Paris.”

Blaine closed his eyes and took a breath so he wouldn’t start crying “Thank you Bas.” When he put those papers aside, there was one thing left in the folder. A Post-It. The sign that Sebastian still loved him.

“You made me an appointment with Sydney.”

“Yes, tomorrow morning.”

“You know when you gave me the Post-It before you sent me back here to Lima, I took it as a sign that you still loved me.”

“Blaine, I’ll always love you, but I have to go.”

“I know.” Blaine leaned across the couch and kissed Sebastian goodbye. It was soft and sweet, but full of both love and regrets.

Sebastian stood up, grabbed his bag and left without saying another word.

Once he was gone, Blaine headed to the studio to deal with his feelings. He thought it was strange that the lights were off but when he turned them on he let out a gasp. Everywhere he looked there was Post-It notes. Hundreds and hundreds of Post-It notes. Every single one of them with a message of support in Sebastian’s handwriting.

**2 AM**

Sam had barely fallen asleep when he was awoken by a strange noise. He opened his eyes to find Blaine standing in the doorway to his room.

“Blaine?”

“Bas left. He’s gone back to New York. I pushed him away because I knew you had jealousy problems with him. I pushed the man that took care of me in my greatest time of need for you. I pushed away my best friend, my brother, for you. And the only person that could possibly make me feel better at this moment would be my other best friend, Sam. But you took him away from me too. I was willing to forgive you a lot of things, but I don’t know if I can ever forgive you this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was incredibly hard to do, but it had to be done.
> 
> The other time Sebastian left Blaine (thus the déjà vu) was in A Change of Directions Chapter 8 We’ll Never Have Paris


	11. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after his late night visit from Blaine, Sam reaches out for help. Meanwhile, Blaine works on his promise to Sebastian to be happy with interesting results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is even longer, but I just couldn’t bring myself to cut it. I wouldn’t be surprised if chapters started to stay at this length.

Sitting beneath the Finn Tree, Sam was thankful for the unseasonably warm evening. He hadn’t wanted to deal with the fallout if he had been caught trying to sneak into the boys’ locker room. After talking to Finn for about an hour, he decided he needed even more insight so he had made a call. “Thanks for meeting me here. While talking with Finn is helpful, I actually wanted someone that was going to talk back. You know, maybe tell me some things that I don’t want to hear.”

Will sat down next to him on the grass “It’s ok Sam. What’s going on?” Sam handed him a piece of paper which, when Will realized what it was, made his eyes fly open in shock “This is a check for ten million dollars. Why would Sebastian give you a check for ten million dollars? Sam?”

“He didn’t give it to me. He offered to buy my half of the house.”

“For ten million dollars?” From the sound of Will’s voice it was evident that he was still in at least a little bit of shock.

“Yup, but I’m not taking it. If I sell, I’ll let Blaine buy it for value like he offered. Real value, not the studio tripled the value value.”

From the way Sam was talking Will knew immediately that neither the money or even the thought of selling his half of the house was the real issue “Then why do you still have this?”

“It’s something Blaine said.”

“Oh, Sam…”

“No, it’s not like that. Remember when I first came back and B and I had that fight? He said that he wasn’t for sale, implying that I was.”

“You know he always regretted that.”

“I know, but not cashing that check it is a reminder that I will never let myself be for sale again.”

Now they were getting somewhere “You don’t have to tell me this but I’m going to ask anyway. Have you ever talked to anyone about that time?”

Sam made a face like Danny did when he was confused by something “Everyone knows that I was a stripper.”

“Didn’t you tell me that you just told your mother about it and only because your father tried to blackmail you when he found out?”

“Yeah, so.”

“Sam, did you ever think that maybe you’re coming up with all of these crazy plans and operations because you don’t know how to deal with everything that’s happened in your life?” Sam let out a huff and leaned back against the tree “Listen to me Sam, please. I’m not just talking about what happened with Blaine.”

“What do you mean by _everything that’s happened_?”

Will braced himself for what he was about to say. He knew he was going to bring things up that his former student would just as soon forget “Sam, you were homeless, had to leave your friends, became a stripper to help your family and then left your family to come back to McKinley. Later, you developed body dysmorphia, Finn _died_ , you couldn’t stop Blaine from an engagement that you knew was a horrible mistake and then when that imploded it was Sebastian that was there to help him. Not to mention all the crap that happened with your father. There has been a lot more going on in your life than just what happened between you and Blaine.”

“Will…”

“No Sam, I’m serious. You have spent so much time trying to take care of everyone else that you have not taken care of yourself. Did you ever think that might have something to do with you running off to Kentucky?”

Sam looked at his mentor like he had grown a second head “That’s totally ridiculous.”

“Really? You ran head first into solving a problem for people you love while you blocked out others because you didn’t want to bother them since it _wasn’t their problem_. Sound familiar? Only this time once the problem resolved itself you realized that by shutting Blaine and your other friends out you had made a huge mistake that you didn’t know how to fix.” Sam didn’t answer, just looked down at the ground, causing Will to believe that he had struck a nerve “You need to talk to someone Sam and it can’t be me or, and I’m sorry how this sounds, a ghost. You especially need to this if you still want to find your way back to Blaine.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Sam, I love you, and I will be there for you but you need to do more than think about it.”

While Sam was contemplating how to move forward with his life, Blaine was actually trying.

“So, Sebastian is not going to come back as he planned?” David asked.

“No, Kitty took his and Kent’s news pretty badly so they thought it would be too hard on her for Bas to come back and then turn around and leave again. He will be at Nationals though.”

“Are you ok with all of this?”

Blaine was once again amazed at how easy it had been for him to talk with David about what was going on “No, but I will be. I’ve spent the last few days being sad, but now I am ready to keep my promise to Bas and start being happy. That’s the reason I invited you over.”

“I make you happy? I’m so honored.” David quipped causing Blaine to blush a little more than normal.

“Yes, ok, I walked right into that. I was actually talking recording _Nobody Wants to Be Lonely_ and _Solo Quiero Amarte_ before Santana got back from LA. The look of shock on her face will be priceless.”

“ _Solo Quiero Amarte_?”

“That’s what the title would be, right?”

“Yes, it is. I’m just impressed. Your Spanish lessons with Santana must be going well” David took it as a positive sign that Blaine had begun Spanish lessons after they first became _friends_.

“Oh no, Kent is fluent and he did that for me. Santana and I haven’t had a Spanish lesson since she left, and we had only gotten as far as the swear words. Actually, that lesson was unnecessary since with the years I had spent around her I kind of already had them figured out. I just needed to work on pronunciation.”

“You know, I could give you lessons.”

“Then how would I be able to surprise you.” Blaine couldn’t believe he had actually said that, but then it dawned on him that the two of them had basically been flirting with each other since about five minutes after David arrived. Fortunately for him, the alert lights in the studio had begun to flash, so he buzzed Mike in “Hey Mike. How was PT today?”

Mike looked like he had been through a three hour football practice followed by a five hour dance rehearsal, so Blaine knew it had been rough “Hell, but I did walk 50 feet without my cane or a limp.”

“Mike, that’s fantastic! We’ll have to celebrate later.” Blaine was excited for his friend even if Mike had obviously been speaking sarcastically.

“Blaine…” Mike tried to play this off but Blaine wasn’t going to let that happen “No Mike, this is a big deal. This is a _HAPPY_ moment and I did _PROMISE_ _BAS_ that I would start trying to be _HAPPY_ …”

David could only laugh at the banter happening before him, but he was impressed at how Blaine twisted his own situation to get his way “Oh, he’s good! Mike, you are not going to be able to argue with him.”

“Fine, we’ll do something later, but now I have to go soak” Mike decided to give up easily since he was about to have the last laugh “By the way, Mom and I picked up something for you on the way home.” Blaine had no idea what Mike was talking about until he heard the _click, click, click_ of high heels on the hardwood floor “You weren’t supposed to be back until Saturday. What’s going on?”

“Not happy to see me Spunk?” Santana questioned her best friend, even as she walked over to give him a hug.

“Not what I said, but Elliot doesn’t leave for Japan until Friday.”

Following the break-up of the Nip/Slips, Elliot remained on Nick Jonas’ label but signed Santana as his manager (to say things got awkward after what happened between Sebastian, Kent and Elliot was a massive understatement). Since Elliot had loved Blaine’s song _Whataya_ _Want from Me_ , they decided to record the song and put it out while he and Blaine wrote the music for an EP. They had never expected the song to go Number One across the Far East, leading the label to book him on a six country tour.

“No, but me being the awesome manager that I am I was able to find him a tour manager and a new drummer without any real issues. Nick and the label signed off so my physical presence was no longer necessary. I swear B, things are great. This was that one time in a thousand where things worked the way they should.”

“So, no Bas calling you to come back early to check on me since he left and Sam is back? Tana?” Blaine couldn’t help but believe that Sebastian had given her a call due to the timing of her return, but after she gave him her patented _don’t fuck with me_ look he relented “Ok, fine. I’m sorry that I questioned your motives.”

That semi-apology seemed to satisfy her “I accept your apology. However, that doesn’t mean Bas didn’t call him to come check on you.”

“Him?” Blaine had no idea who _him_ could be.

“Hey Squirt!” Cooper made a grand entrance but then stopped short at the sight of the man with Blaine “Davey?”

“Andy?! Good to see you man” David once again was smiling that blinding smile as he walked over and gave Cooper a big hug “What are you doing here? Wait a minute…you’re Squirt?”

Blaine didn’t have a clue as to what was happening, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like it “What’s going on? Coop? David?”

The two men broke their embrace but Cooper kept his arm across David’s shoulders. Then they began to answer Blaine’s question, yet talked like they were the only two in the room “Davey was a freshman on my baseball team during my senior year.”

“And we called Cooper Andy, short for Anderson, so I didn’t put it together that he was your brother.”

“What happened? I was sure you would pitch in the big leagues?”

“Threw my arm out sophomore year of college. I’m actually the Interim-Principal at McKinley right now and will take over the Arts portion of the school next year.”

With that last piece of information, Cooper had an epiphany “Hold on! You’re the _Possibility_? Oh shit, this is priceless!”

The feeling that Blaine had that no good could come from what was happening between his brother and his, well whatever David was, got stronger “Again, what’s going on?”

“Blaine, you’ve met Davey before.”

And stronger “I have?”

“Yes, besides being on my baseball team he is the brother of that girl I had the bad breakup with right before graduation.”

“Señorita Psycho?”

“Hey, that’s my sister!” David interjected in mock dismay knowing that his older sister had been a total drama queen in high school.

“Sorry, but you have to admit that the name worked” Cooper was trying not to laugh as he waited for Blaine to put the pieces together “By the way, what’s Colleen doing now?”

“She’s a nun actually.”

Much to Cooper’s delight, he could see from the expression on Blaine’s face that he was beginning to figure out what was happening “Stop!” Blaine shouted out maybe a little too loudly “You’re Davey? From the baseball team? Coop’s girlfriend’s brother?” and then it all came together “This cannot be happening!”

Santana, on the other hand, was still in the dark “What’s going on here guys?”

“No! Do not tell her! Ever!” Blaine was adamant even though he knew it was futile. Santana was never going to let his go.

“You know Blainers, that statement means that I will now have to find out what they are talking about BY…ANY…MEANS…NECESSARY!”

“This cannot be my life” Blaine whined.

“Oh, come on Squirt. It’s not that bad. Just because Davey here used to babysit you every now and then…”

Two hours later, after a version of _Solo Quiero Amarte_ that had Santana making all sorts of comments about the amount of money they could earn, Cooper and David left to have a couple of drinks and catch-up on old times. Santana, Cooper and Mike had wanted to hear _Nobody Wants to Be Lonely_ but Blaine “wasn’t in the mood anymore.” After the former team mates left, those remaining settled in the living area to celebrate Mike’s PT accomplishment by ordering out for pizza.

“I am not being ridiculous Mike.”

“Yeah Blaine, you really are.”

Santana was used to listening to Blaine whine but she had forgotten to replenish her secret stash of booze before she left, which meant it was going to be a long evening. The boys didn’t mind that she had the stash, it just had to be hidden and kept under lock and key “What are you two idiots arguing about now?”

“Blaine says he has to stop seeing David.”

“I’m not _seeing_ David, but yeah.”

Oh yeah, Blaine was in rare form this evening, not that she really blamed him on this one “Is this the whole _he_ _was my babysitter and was most likely was the star of my first little gay-hobbit wet dreams_ thing?”

“Santana!” Sometimes Blaine truly wondered why he loved her so much.

“Oh, come on! I’ve been holding back on so many _Squirt_ jokes that you owed me at least that one. Now what’s the so-called problem?”

Mike stared Blaine down as he started to explain “Blaine had this stupid rule…”

“It was not stupid, but go on.”

After the eye roll that Blaine’s comment deserved, Mike continued “Anyway, if he was going to date someone they either had to have absolutely no connection to the New Directions or there would have to be more than seven steps between that person and Blaine.”

Santana knew she was going to be sorry for asking and told them as much “I’ll probably be sorry I asked this but, steps?”

“It’s like the old game where you start with any actor and in six steps you could get to Kevin Bacon. In most cases, you can get from any person in New Directions to another in less than six steps. We’re a pretty incestuous bunch.”

“Seriously?” Well, maybe this was going to be more interesting than she thought.

“Try us” Blaine told her while giving an overdramatic wave of his hand. Santana thought about it for a minute and then settled on from herself to Kitty.” Blaine let out a huff before rattling off “You are engaged to Brittany who dated Artie who dated Kitty. If we are going to do this at least make it challenging.”

Ok, this was more interesting than she thought “Let me think. Me to Mikey.”

Mike took that one “You to Brittany to Artie who dated Tina who dated me. Who would have thought that Artie was the true slut of the New Directions?”

Damn, she could have done this all night “How do you two know all of this?”

“Tina” they announced in unison. “She has spread sheets” Mike explained while Blaine added “And flowcharts.”

Despite all of the fun she was having, Santana knew it was time to get to the real issue “So how many steps are there between Hobbit and Hottie?”

“None” Blaine whined yet again causing Mike to shoot Santana a look reminding her that she couldn’t smack him.

“Before the babysitting revelation”

When Blaine wouldn’t tell her, Mike did “Twenty-one, eight with 13 bonus steps”

“Bonus steps?”

“You get bonus steps for what Tina calls _the ick factor_ and some _ick factors_ are greater value than others.”

“Oh shit, this has to be good. Let me get comfortable here.” Santana kicked off her shoes and cuddled into one of the insanely soft throw blankets the boys had on the couch “Ok guys, hit me!”

Blaine started things off “Step 1, Holly Holliday told us back when Glee ended that David was her Facebook friend.”

“Step 2, David was also Facebook friends with April Rhodes” Mike had taken that one and then he and Blaine took turns listing the remaining steps.

“Step 3, April slept with Will (ick). He also slept with Holly (double ick).”

“Step 4, Will also slept with Shelby (triple ick), who is Rachel’s bio mom (ick). I say the Rachel thing should get more ick points but Tina over ruled.”

“Step 5, Shelby slept with Puck, who dated Rachel (ick) and is the bio dad of Beth (double ick).

“Step 6, Puck shall we say “dated” and is now with Quinn. Triple ick points for Puck sleeping with both bio and adoption moms.

“Step 7, Quinn dated the person who lives upstairs.”

“Step 8, Who fucked up his relationship with Blaine. Eight steps with 13 bonus steps equals 21 steps” once Mike finished the explanation he looked at Blaine and emphasized “See, totally dateable.”

It took Santana a minute to speak. It was hard to get her head around what she had heard, especially since she hadn’t known about any of Will’s hook-ups (ok, she guessed Holly) or that Puck slept with Shelby “First, Artie wasn’t the New Direction’s slut, Mr. Schue was, which is probably why he was able to wait while Miss Pillsbury held out for so long. Plus, this totally explains how their popping those kids out now.”

“Hey, one of those kids is my godson!” Blaine reminded her as he threw a pillow.

“Sorry, sorry” she only hoped her comment wouldn’t start him on a new tangent “I have to know. How did Tina know all of this?”

Once again they boys had all the answers “Tina was JBI without the video blog. She lived for gossip. Still does” this time Blaine explained and Mike added “She’s actually in the process of writing a screen play that she hopes Artie will someday direct as a major motion picture.”

Later after Mike had gone to bed, Santana sat Blaine back down to have a more serious talk. She didn’t want to since he had finally stopped moping but she knew that it had to happen now.

“Blaine, I’m serious. This is not me as your manager, this is me as your best friend. How do you think you’re going to be able to do this? Nationals are in four weeks. Does Kent even know what’s going on with you?”

“Tana, don’t”

“No Blaine, you’re out of time. There has to be a back-up plan. Be honest with me. Who truly knows what is going on with you besides me, Bas and Sydney? And not just bits and pieces, Anderson.”

“Besides you, Bas and Sydney? Um, Emma and Wes.”

Well, that was interesting “Emma and Wes Montgomery know and Cooper and Mike don’t? How is that possible?”

“Emma and I formed a bond as people who suffer from irrational fears.”

“Blaine…” She really wished he wouldn’t say things like that about himself “Fine, what about Wes?”

“Why else do you think the Dalton Tribute was held in a high school two hours from Westerville?”

Meanwhile, Sam was upstairs in bed rehashing his conversation with Will. What Will said made so much sense, but it was still hard to get his head around. He had seen the good that therapy had done for Blaine, but he had been raised that a man takes care of his own problems. Come to think of it, wasn’t that his whole problem? He was just not sure what he should do.

He was close to drifting off when he heard music coming from the vent. It was not one of the Nationals songs that Blaine had been working on. This was new and beautiful and somehow sad but optimistic at the same time. As Sam allowed himself to get lost in the music, he was suddenly struck by some of the words. It was like Blaine had written them for that specific moment.

_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't_

_I had to lose everything to find out_

_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road_

_I'm movin' on_

Those words helped Sam realize that Will had been right. He needed help. He needed to learn how to forgive himself before he could ask anyone else, including Blaine, for their forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m Movin’ On: DAVID VINCENT WILLIAMS, PHILLIP A. WHITE 1999


	12. Three Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks until Nationals and things are becoming hectic. Blaine talks to Emma about his problem only to have someone he cares about set him back. Sam goes for help and gets more than he bargained on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next several chapters will be set in the time frame of the three weeks leading up to Nationals. If you haven’t guessed by now (and if you haven’t you might want to reread) this is my Season 6 rewrite of the New Directions and Warblers coming together, but this time as Warblers.

“What are you going to do sweetie?” Emma was concerned about what Blaine told her. She had known about Blaine’s issue for a while now but she didn’t know that it was still this bad.

“I don’t know Em. I want to say that I know I can do it, but I can’t” Blaine wasn’t at panic level yet, but Emma could definitely hear the anxiety in his voice “I mean if something happens it doesn’t only affect me and it would kill me if I screwed this up for them.”

“Blaine, I’m going to tell you what a very wise man told me when I didn’t think I could take the principal job at McKinley. You have the talent to not only make your dreams come true but the dreams of those around you. Don’t let your fears put a stop to all of the good you can accomplish.”

Hearing her say that made him smile “I told you that.”

“What did I tell you? A very wise man.” Emma gave him a wink but then watched as Blaine’s smile faded “What’s wrong, hun?”

“Sam was my dream” Blaine admitted “I don’t know if I have allowed myself to dream since. I mean, I have had goals and a lot of them have been achieved, but it’s not the same.”

“Blaine, a person cannot be your dream. The dream you had with Sam was to be happy. You can still be happy, and no, I’m not just talking about David. Although that is one hunk of gorgeous man.”

“Emma Pillsbury-Schuster! Is there something I need to talk with Will about?” Blaine laughed at Emma’ comment but had to agree with her description of David “I really love you Em.”

“I love you too, but I want you to be honest. How is it with Sam living upstairs?”

“The man that lives up there is not my Sammy” Blaine practically whispered “I miss my Sammy so much that my heart literally hurts.”

“Is this why you haven’t tried to take the next step with David?”

“Maybe” he admitted “But I can say that I have thought more lately about taking that step. I’m just afraid that the same thing that happened with Bas will happen with David.”

Emma decided she needed to give Sebastian a call when she got home “You know Sebastian doesn’t blame you for what happened, right? You were always honest about your feelings for Sam and when Sam admitted he loved you too Sebastian’s insecurities took over. I know you told David about what happened but talk to him again. If he’s into you as much as I think he is, he’ll listen.”

While Blaine was talking to Emma, Sam was across town talking to someone also. He had taken Will’s advice and made an appointment with a therapist. He explained everything that happened with Blaine and then she called him out and told him to tell her the real issues.

Sam really liked her.

They decided that until he found a job he would see her every day and that he would keep a journal. When he informed her of his dyslexia she suggested recording the journal and then added his dyslexia to the list of topics to discuss. When Sam left his appointment, he felt emotionally raw but happy that he had started the process. He was considering where to go to get a recorder when he unknowingly ran into a familiar face, knocking her coffee to the ground.

“I’m so sorry, it was all my fault. Let me buy you a new cup. Britt?”

“Sam?”

“Yeah, it’s me” Sam waited for her response. Not everyone had been happy to see him. Hell, Kitty slapped him…twice.

Brittany crossed her arms and tapped her foot “You know I’m really mad at you, right?”

“I’m really mad at me too Britt.”

“Good” she opened up her arms and gave him one of her bright as sunshine smiles “Now give me a hug.” It felt so good to be in Brittany’s arms that Sam almost melted into them. Brittany had been a Musketeer. A member of the family he had put together and then abandoned, but she didn’t care about the last part. She just knew her friend needed a hug. He pulled her in a little tighter to just keep that feeling for a moment longer.

“Do you have a few minutes so we can talk?” she asked “I mean, you do owe me a coffee.” She linked their arms and led him to the lobby’s coffee cart. Once Sam replaced her coffee and ordered himself a tea they walked over to a bistro table and then started to talk like nothing had ever happened.

Brittany told him about her consulting job with MIT but she still danced and had even been in a couple of music videos lately. Sam told her about what happened with his family, how seeing Blaine with David spurred him to come back to Lima, how he had come up with all these crazy schemes to get Blaine back and how Blaine came to him the night Sebastian left and told him that he didn’t know if he could forgive him for that. He even told her why he was there.

“Thank you for sharing that with me Sam. Is it helping?”

“It was my first appointment so it was a more of a getting to know you kind of thing, but I did really like her. She busted my balls once and said that I wasn’t telling her everything. I might have been a little put out if she wasn’t right. Now can I ask you something? Why aren’t you and Santana married yet? Is it my fault?”

“When you left, maybe it was a little bit of your fault. Sam, you were supposed to be my best person and I just wanted all of our Musketeers there. I wanted my family there. But then BB and Clark broke up which caused Kitty to go a little nuts for a while and then Dalton burned down. It’s just been a lot of things working against us.”

“Britt, I am so sorry. Whatever I can do to help, please let me do it. I know it can’t be much, but just so you know, all of my ridiculous schemes included getting you and Santana married.”

With that piece of information, Brittany smiled at him but with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes “Ok, this is a big secret. I’m planning a surprise wedding for me and Santana over the Fourth of July holiday. It’s her favorite and we can have fireworks.”

“Um Britt, a surprise wedding? Didn’t we just discuss that all of my crazy plans were the major reason Will recommended therapy to me?”

“Yes, but we have already talked about what we want, the timing hasn’t worked out. Sammy, you know you can’t be my best person anymore, right? Santana still wants to go _all Lima Heights on your ass._ So, will you be my secret assistant wedding planner? I’m in charge of course.”

Sam wiped tears away. For one of the first times since he returned to Lima he felt a connection to his old life. His problem was he didn’t know if his tears were because that made him happy or sad. Guess he had the first entry for his journal.

Brittany stood up and gathered her belongings “I’ve got to get upstairs. Do you have a new number so I can call you?”

Sam pulled out his phone “I’m sorry Britt. Did I keep you from an appointment?”

“No, I just need to take some paperwork to BB’s property manager.”

“Speaking of Sebastian, can you give him something for me?” Sam got his wallet and gave her the piece of paper he had been carrying around.

After she took the ten million dollar check from Sam, Brittany just shook her head “Sometimes I forget that Sebastian Smythe is a multi-billionaire. To me he is just Big Bird, but he did give me my own private jet. Is there anything you want me to tell him?”

“Just tell him I’m sorry” Sam was proud of himself because for the first time he actually was. Well, at least as far as Sebastian was concerned “Now I’ll let you go. I need to go see someone else that I owe an apology to.”

Two hours later Sam knocked on a door, hoping the person he was there to see wouldn’t slam it back in his face. He let out a sigh of relief when instead he was met with a smile and a hug.

“It’s about time you came to see me.”

“I’ve missed you Coach. You look really good.”

Meanwhile back in Lima, Blaine and Ryder were resting after a productive rehearsal.

“That was pretty intense” Ryder said as he finished his bottle of water “And Jake sounded really good considering he practices with us through Skype.”

“I just hope we aren’t pulling him away from practicing for his Julliard audition” Blaine told him “Can I ask a question? Why hasn’t Jake asked Mike to watch his audition piece? Mike would be probably the best person to help since they worked so closely at the Joffrey.”

“He doesn’t want to make Mike feel bad. I mean Jake is auditioning for Julliard and Mike is learning to walk without a cane.”

“I can understand, but could you ask Jake to at least talk to Mike?”

“No problem, now do you want to tell me about those flowers?” Ryder asked, pointing to the crystal vase with a dozen deep purple roses sitting on the side table.

“Oh those” Blaine smiled “What can I say? They’re purple and they are roses…”

“Stop being an ass Blaine. Are those from Mr. Martinez?”

“Yes, they’re from David. He heard the Warblers singing the Dalton songs I wrote and he wanted to congratulate me.”

“Sure, that’s why he sent you flowers” Ryder’s exaggerated tone confirmed his disbelief in Blaine’s answer “I’ve got to get going. It’s my turn to pick Mike up from physical therapy. I’m just going to drop him off so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As Ryder was walking out the door Santana walked in “Hey Hobbit, how was practice?”

Blaine studied her face and knew something was up “Practice was fine, but why are you really here? You are supposed to be having a romantic dinner with your fiancée since you are both home.”

“She’s taking care of some business for Bas first and I have manager business with you.”

“What’s going on, Santana?”

“ _Just a Kiss_ received five Country Music Award nominations including Song of the Year” Santana then began to bounce around the room with excitement “Since that award is for the songwriter that means you Spunky! You’ve been nominated for a major award! Oh my god, I have to find a dress for when we walk the red carpet. I mean, I know it’s Nashville but there is no way in hell I’m wearing cowboy boots.”

Blaine jumped out of his seat to hug his best friend and manager “Oh my god, I can’t believe this. I’ve been so focused on Nationals that I forgot that announcement was coming out today, but Santana you know that I can’t go to the ceremony.”

Santana pulled away and huffed in frustration “Oh get over it Blaine! You’re going to New York in three weeks so I thought that this wasn’t an issue anymore.”

Blaine stared at the person that he thought knew him better than anyone “How can you of all people say that to me? Fine, since everything we have been through together hasn’t helped you understand _my issue_ let me explain it to you for the hundredth time. I am a recovering agoraphobe who was kidnapped and trapped for hours. I spent most of the next six months not leaving my house. I told everyone that I was waiting for Sam but in reality I couldn’t leave without having a panic attack. I was only able to go to McKinley because of Xanax and the fact that Sebastian paid to have Sue’s Hurt Locker destroyed. The only other places I have been since then are the ashes of Dalton and the Montgomery’s house. I don’t go grocery shopping or to the Lima Bean or god forbid Bread Stix. I haven’t even worked with the Warblers since this happened unless they come here. And now when I am trying desperately to get to a point where I can go to New York without having a complete mental breakdown, you tell me to get over it? Get out!”

Santana couldn’t believe what she had said and didn’t know how to fix this. She was one of only a few people that knew what was truly going on. One of the few people that Blaine had trusted “Blaine, I’m so so…”

He picked up the flowers and threw them across the room, shattering the vase “I said get out!”

When Mike got home he found Blaine lying on the couch and roses on the ground. Santana had called him in hysterics and told him what happened, but this appeared much worse than he had anticipated. He decided now was the time to do something drastic and went to his room to retrieve something that he had been holding on to.

“Here” he said when he came back to the living area “take this.”

“Mike, just leave me alone.”

“You know that’s not going to happen. Now get up.”

“Fine” Blaine huffed as he sat up. When Mike gave him the note with a phone number he didn’t recognize he asked “Who’s number is this?”

“Sam’s.”

Blaine was speechless as he focused on what he was holding “How did you get this?”

“Sam gave it to me the night I went over to Will and Emma’s. He told me to give it to you when or even if I thought you were ready.”

“Why would you think I’m ready now?”

“Blaine, what Santana said to you was awful. There’s no defending it. Now look at me” Mike waited a moment for Blaine to raise his head “I want you to seriously consider what I am going to ask. Do you think that one of the reasons you were so upset is that your nomination is for that particular song? A song you wrote for Sam after your first date? A song he stole so he could learn it and sing with you on your Blamiversary? You need to share your news with him Blaine. I’m not saying that you have to call him but maybe send a text? Just consider it. Now, my therapist was particularly sadistic today so I’m going to go soak. If you need me…”

“I’ll knock. Thanks Mike.”

“Anytime.”

Twenty minutes later Blaine finally made a decision.

 _Sam, I just wanted to let you know I was nominated for a CMA for Just a Kiss. Blaine._ Sam couldn’t believe what he was reading, a text from Blaine. And Blaine had been nominated for a major country music award for their song. Sounded like he would have a lot to talk about with his therapist at his next appointment.

The next morning Blaine woke up at 7 AM because someone was repeatedly ringing the doorbell. He quickly figured out that the person wasn’t going to stop so he drug himself out of bed, determined to kill whoever was at the door. Mike was in his doorway when Blaine opened his own bedroom door. “Go back to bed” Blaine told him. Mike just nodded and went back in his room.

“I’m coming” Blaine yelled at the unknown person behind the door. He was prepared to continue to yell, but when he saw who it was he was speechless.

After he let himself in and was sure Blaine had locked the door behind him, Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s hand and started to drag him toward his bedroom “You and I are going to cuddle and you are going to tell me what the fuck is really going on with you. This shit between you and Santana ends today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Blaine and Sebastian lived together in New York they would cuddle in bed to talk, especially about serious topics.
> 
> Brittany calls Sebastian BB for Big Bird (tall Warbler). She calls Kent Clark because Sebastian calls him Superman (Clark Kent)
> 
> This will be my last update on this story for a while which is hard for me. My "OCD" makes it hard to leave things seemingly unfinished but... I know other writers will understand. I do hope to come back to it someday.


	13. Ten Days

“So, you don’t have a problem with this Bas?” Blaine asked as he stared at Sebastian’s face on his computer screen.

“Hell no! Justin Timberlake is recording Drink You Away. That’s huge since he usually only records songs he has written. Why would I have a problem with this?” Sebastian actually knew the problem but he wanted Blaine to admit it.

“It is a song about you and Paris. It wasn’t a good time in your life.”

“Yet, I told you that it was ok to sell the song. Blaine, you have every right to be happy about this. Now, be truthful. This is about Santana and the fact that you will have to work with her to finalize the deal. I thought you had forgiven her.”

“I have” Blaine sighed “But I can’t forget what she said. I trusted her and now I don’t. It’s not like I want to feel like this. Now, speaking of forgetting about something someone did, I hear you’ve talked to a tall, blonde, gorgeous music director on a daily basis. Wait, let me correct myself, you have talked with him several times a day.”

“You are deflecting Blaine Anderson.”

“Yes, I am. Now talk.”

Sebastian had started to talk with Kent again. When he came back to try and fix what happened between Blaine and Santana, he also spent time with Kent and Kitty. Then when he went back to New York, he would call Kent daily to check on the Princess and eventually that changed to where they just talked about…well, everything.

“Yes, Kent and I talk. A lot. Happy?”

“Very, and I won’t push for now. So, to change the subject drastically, I heard you met with Kurt and Rachel at NYADA. Wow, I never thought I would say that sentence” It was obvious from Blaine’s tone that he amused by this.

“Well, I thought hell would freeze over before I ever went back to that place after what the Bitch did to you. And that I met with Hummel and Berry, that was surreal. Although, I do like Rachel” Sebastian admitted to his own surprise “I uploaded the file to your account before you called. How did you convince the Bitch to allow this?”

“First of all, the Bitch’s name is Carmen Tibideaux and I may have learned a thing or two in my dealings with the Lima School District after the whole Hurt Locker situation.”

“Blackmail. Wow Killer, I’m impressed.”

“Thank you.”

While Blaine and Sebastian continued their conversation, Sam went to meet Brittany about the wedding. He had some news of his own for her too.

“You got a job!” Brittany squealed with happiness in the way only she could “What? Where? Tell me!”

“Did you hear the school district found out that Sue had stolen the money for her Hurt Locker from the account for the new stadium?”

“Yeah, it’s been all over the news.”

“Well, since the stadium is on hold, the district will still have to use the field at McKinley for all of the schools in the area. It’s my job to coordinate schedules and oversee the games as well as the upkeep of the field.”

Brittany saw a problem almost immediately “Where will your office be?”

He knew exactly what her concern was “Yes, my offices will be at McKinley since they won’t have PE classes any more. I know they will use the gym for dance classes and the daycare, but the offices and equipment storage sheds will be mine.”

“Samuel Evans, you know that is not what I meant.”

Yes, he did but he really didn’t want to think about it “I know Martinez is a principal there, but so is Emma. Plus, it’s not like I chose where my offices would be. And before you say anything, I am more than aware of the fact that I might run into Blaine and Martinez together. It can’t be any worse than the fact that they have dinner together every Tuesday.”

“Tuesday dinners are not just Blaine and David, you know that. We all go, I mean we all used to go…” Brittany stopped herself. She didn’t know if Blaine and Santana would appreciate it if she told Sam about what happened between them.

“Brit, what happened to Blaine? I know I said I wouldn’t ask about him, but now I’m worried.” It had been hard for Sam to not ask her about Blaine, but that was part of the deal.

“Sam, Blaine is fine. There’s just something going on between him and Santana that’s not my place to talk about. You know I’d tell you if I could.”

“I know” he told her as he took her hand to show that he really did understand “I do have some other news for you though. I secured a firework permit for the wedding.”

“Yay!” Brittany bounced in her seat she was so excited “Santana will be so surprised!”

“Sweetie, this entire wedding will be a surprise.”

“Oh, yeah” she giggled “Speaking of surprises, I have another one for you. I recruited someone else to help plan the wedding.”

“Who?” Sam asked and when Brittany told him the name he spat his tea across the table “Brittany, are you sure about this?”

“Yes, now come on. Since BB will walk down the aisle, I need someone else to marry us and I know just the person.”

“Wait, you meant to say that Sebastian will walk you down the aisle, right?”

“Of course, silly” Brittany tried to play it off, but Sam wasn’t sure he believed her “Now let’s go get me an officiant.”

A half hour later, Will opened his door to see two of his former students “Sam, Brittany, what a pleasant surprise. Come in, is there anything I can get for you?”

“Actually Mr. Schue” Brittany looked over and got a small nod of approval from Sam before she said “We’re here to see Emma.”

While Emma sat in a state of shock over Brittany’s request, Blaine sat and stared at his phone. After he finished his conversation with Sebastian, he had a therapy session with Sydney. She had suggested that he test his anxiety level by doing something, anything, that he had put off because he was afraid of the outcome. New York was only ten days away. If he had any chance to control his agoraphobia and anxiety, he needed to slowly begin to leave his comfort zone.

If only the one thing he could think to do wasn’t something that would break his heart.

But first, he wanted to deal with someone else’s anxiety and that person had just come home “Hey, Mike. How was physical therapy?”

“Well, I didn’t want to kill my therapist at the end of the appointment. I consider that progress” Mike semi-joked as he sat in his recliner to put his knee up “How was the talk with Syd?”

“Good” Blaine told him as he handed him a bottle of water “Actually, my conversation with Bas would be more interesting to you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Come to New York with me” Blaine could see the instant panic on Mike’s face “You know you want to be there to support Jake with his Julliard audition.”

“Blaine, I can’t walk…”

“Yes, you can Michael Chang. You are up to 200 feet without a limp and you know you can go much further if you weren’t too proud to use your cane in public. Now listen, Bas was able to get the suite at the Plaza that he and I lived in for me. That was my safe place and he thought it would help with my anxiety.”

“How did he manage that?”

“Uh, he’s multi-billionaire Sebastian Smythe.”

“I tend to forget that.”

“We all do. Now back to the topic” Blaine knew that Mike was almost as good at deflecting as he was “You’ll stay with me in the suite and you can go back and rest whenever you get tired. It has huge jacuzzi tubs so you can have your soaks and you could call and have a masseuse to the suite within 10 minutes. Plus, Bas has arranged for us to have a car service so we don’t have to walk anywhere. That’s just as much for me as it would be for you. It’s so I have less chance of being overwhelmed in a crowd.”

“It sounds like Sebastian has all of the bases covered, but I don’t know Blaine” and then in a moment of honesty Mike admitted “I’m scared.”  
“I am too” Blaine walked over and sat in the chair next to Mike. Without any thought, they reached over and held each other’s hand. It was their symbol that they could get through anything if they supported each other.

After they sat like that for a few minutes, Mike said “I’ll ask my therapist tomorrow what she thinks.”

“That’s all I can ask” Blaine told him as he stood up from his chair “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go make _the_ call.”

That got Mike’s attention “ _The_ call, Blaine? You’re going to make _the_ call? How? Why?”

“Yes, _the_ call. Sydney told me to do something that I had been afraid to. Plus, I think I’m finally ready. Well, as I can be.”

“Ok, if you’re ready, but do me a favor. Go behind the glass to make the call. I’m pretty sure you’ll have to play out some of your feelings on the piano when you finish. Now, it’s off to soak I go” But before he disappeared into his room, Mike turned around and with great sincerity said “Blaine, thank you. And if my opinion counts, I think you’re doing the right thing.”

“I know” Blaine sighed. Why if this was the right thing to do, did it feel so wrong?

Once he was in his studio, Blaine sat on the sofa he had in there. He pulled out his phone and paused a moment, but went ahead and pushed call.

“David Martinez speaking.”

“Blaine Anderson here” he chuckled. David really sounded like a principal, which usually wasn’t the case “Why did you answer your phone like that?”

“I’m sorry, it has been a long day” David’s tone changed when he realized it was Blaine “The acceptance letters for next year went out earlier this week and the parents of those not accepted were not happy. Why are you laughing?”

“I shouldn’t be. It’s just with the problems the New Directions had every year to have enough members to compete, I find it fascinating that you had to turn students away.”

“We tried to wait-list as many as possible, but in some programs we still had to tell a few students that they would have to apply next year. Now, what is the reason that I was able to receive such a wonderful surprise? Even if there is none, this call from you has made my day infinitely brighter.”

Oh, that man has a way with words. Ok, Anderson. You can do this “I would like to ask you to dinner.” That’s not how he wanted to say it.  
“You mean other than Tuesday?”

Blaine took a deep breath to try again “I thought maybe the Friday after Nationals you’d like to come over. I could cook dinner for, you know, just you and me” That was better, but not great. Blaine really hoped David knew what he had tried to say because he didn’t think he could do it again.

“Blaine, did you just ask me on a date?”

“Yes” the line went silent and finally Blaine asked “Well, would you like to go on a date with me? Even if it just to my house?”

“Oh, I am so sorry!” David couldn’t believe he hadn’t given an immediate answer to something he had been waiting on for so long “Yes, yes, of course! I would love to have a date at your house.”

“Good. Ok, I’ll let you go back to work. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’ll talk to you later. Goodbye Blaine.”

“Goodbye David.” Blaine shut off his phone and then threw it down. He raced across the room to grab a trash can that he immediately threw-up into.

Meanwhile back at McKinley, David stared down at the memorandum the school district had sent him. Mr. Samuel Evans had been appointed District Administrator for football operations and will as of June 21st be assigned usage of all offices in the locker rooms at McKinley. Locker room schedules would also need to be coordinated with Mr. Evans as related to afterschool activities.

David didn’t know which he was more frustrated at. The fact that the superintendent had given them no warning that this would happen or that Sam was involved. Hopefully by the time Sam started his job, he would no longer be a factor in Blaine’s life.

However, Blaine knew that wouldn’t be the case. He had just become physically ill at the thought of being with someone that wasn’t Sam. After he cleaned up the mess, he went back and sat at the piano. Mike was right, he did need to play out his feelings.

Upstairs, Sam was drawn to a noise that came from his bedroom. It took a couple of minutes to realize that it was Blaine’s voice that had come through the vent. This wasn’t a normal time for Blaine to play, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t listen.

_What hurts the most was being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_But watchin' you walk away_  
_And never knowin' what we could've been_  
_And still believin' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was meant to do_

Sam was almost unable to process the words that Blaine had sung. They were close, he walked away, but Blaine still believed that they were meant to be together? Could that be right?

Before he could process the lyrics any further, there was a knock on his door and a visitor he wasn’t necessarily happy to see.

“Mr. Martinez, what can I do for you?”


	14. 72 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 72 hours until the Warblers go on stage at Nationals. What could go wrong?

“Where is he?!” Santana practically yelled as she barged in to Mike and Blaine’s place.

“Calm down, Santana” Mike told her and pushed his hands in a downward motion for emphasis “Blaine’s in the studio.”

“Calm down?! Calm down?! Sorry, but I’m a little upset after I got a call from Sebastian informing me that my best friend was having the mother of all anxiety attacks. Excuse me for being concerned!”

Mike took his life into his own hands and grabbed her shoulders to hold her in place “Take a breath Santana. Blaine is better, but you acting like this could set him off again.”

She knew he was right, so once he let her go, Santana plopped herself down on the couch. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Blaine. Mike sat across from her to make sure she didn’t blow up again. Santana had been known to do that a time or two…or a hundred.

“Santana, he’s my best friend too and I promise that he is better. Before you ask, I called Sebastian because I had tried to get a hold of Sydney but couldn’t. I did think of calling you next, but we can agree that sometimes you are not the most calming influence” He gave her a smile with the last part hoping that she would take it in the way he intended.

“It wasn’t because I said those stupid things to him?” she mumbled. Blaine may have said that he had forgiven her, but their relationship was still strained.

Mike reached for her hand. After all of the years he had known her, it still surprised him when Santana showed her vulnerable side “No, I just decided to call someone else.”

“Who?”

“Emma” Will told her as he walked out of the kitchen with two cups of what she assumed was herbal tea. Blaine didn’t drink caffeine when he was agitated.

“Emma?”

Mike nodded his head toward the studio. Through the glass she could see Emma on the studio’s sofa holding the baby and Blaine at the piano with Danny on his lap.

“Ok, that makes sense” she had to admit “Danny and Little B…”

“Stop” Will interrupted her “His name is Blammie. Emma told me that you all stopped calling him that after everything that happen, but it confuses Danny.”

“I’ll try. I promise” she assured him. However, when Will left to take the tea to Blaine and Emma, she pulled her hand out from under a pillow and showed Mike that she had her fingers crossed.

“Very mature, Santana.”

“Hey, we all do what we have to do. Now, would you mind telling me what set Blaine off in the first place?”

“Sebastian didn’t tell you?”

“He may have tried but when I heard the words Blaine and anxiety attack together, I may have hung up on him and then drove here like a bat out of hell. I’m actually surprised that I didn’t get pulled over by the police.”

Mike had hoped that Sebastian had at least told her the problem because she really wasn’t going to like the solution he and Will wanted to suggest to Blaine “You know Chet, right?”

“He’s the guitarist in the band Blaine put together for Nationals.”

“The lead guitarist. Do you remember that his wife is pregnant?”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“She had the baby last night.”

Santana had to think about that for a moment because something didn’t seem right. People might think that she didn’t pay attention to others, but she did. Well, sometimes she did, like this time “Wait, I thought she wasn’t due until July.”

“She wasn’t. The baby is fine, but since he was born six weeks early he has to spend a few days in the NICU for observation.”

“And so, Chet is not going to New York. Fuck! No wonder Blaine was so upset. He has poured his heart and soul into this ever since Dalton burned down. But this isn’t a problem, Mike. I have lists of guitarists we could call.”

“Those are all professionals. Show choir rules state that if a choir provides their own musical accompaniment, all of the musicians must be amateurs” Mike explained “It levels the playing field between schools with money and those without. Or so they say.”

“Shit!” Santana was beginning to see what the true essence of the problem was “So, what about Jake? Isn’t he playing guitar also?”

“Yes, but he is a good second guitar, not a lead. Plus, he has his Julliard audition on Friday and doesn’t have the time to learn the lead guitar parts.”

Santana was out of ideas “Is there anything we can do to help Blaine? Help the Warblers? They’ve all been through so much.”

“Will and I thought to ask Puck, but he is still overseas. There was only one other option we could come up with.”

“Who?”

Mike braced himself for what would come next “Think about it Santana. The answer is right above your nose.”

“The phrase is right under your…” Santana realized what Mike was trying to tell her. She had to remind herself to stay calm “No! Nuh-uh! Not happening. I don’t care how bad things are. There must be some other solution.”

“There’s no time, Santana. You know how he and Blaine are totally in sync when it comes to music. I’m sorry but Sam is the answer to this problem. If Blaine decides that he can work with Sam, and it is no one’s decision but Blaine’s, we all have to be there to support him. That especially means you.”

“I hate to admit it, but it’s the best solution we have” she admitted reluctantly “When are you going to suggest this to Blaine?”

“Will’s doing that right now.”

Blaine was extremely thankful that he wasn’t holding Danny when Will suggested asking Sam to take Chet’s place. The shock would have made him drop the toddler. Bringing Sam in was a good idea in theory, but…

“Does Sam even play electric guitar?” Emma asked.

“Yes” Blaine closed his eyes and pictured Sam playing. He probably shouldn’t have done that “He just prefers acoustic.”

Both Emma and Will noticed that Blain’s brain was in overdrive. This was not the time for his tendency to over think everything “Blaine, honey” Emma was able to bring Blaine back to them “Is this really even an option? Could you handle this? I mean you and Sam would have to spend practically every minute together before everyone leaves for New York.”

“I know, but what other choice do we have?”

“That’s not an answer” Will pointed out “If you can’t handle this we will think of something else. Maybe Kurt and Rachel could recommend someone from NYADA.”

“No, that would take too long” Blaine really wished Sebastian was there. He could always think clearly when they had a talk and cuddle (it obviously wasn’t kisses and cuddles anymore).

Will made another suggestion “Blaine, why don’t you call Kent and get his take on the situation? Even though I’m sure he would defer to you on this, it is technically his decision. Also, if you do ask Sam, having his cousin there would make that less awkward.”

“You’re right. Thank you Emma, Will.” Much to Danny’s dismay, Blaine got up to get his phone and make that call.

“Do you really think he can handle this?” Emma asked her husband as he tried to placate their first born “He was so upset when he thought his plan had fallen apart. I had never seen him like that.”

“I know, it was bad. I wish Cooper wasn’t back in New Zealand or at least Sebastian was here.” Even though his relationship with Blaine had improved, Will knew he wasn’t one of the people he would turn to if not for Emma “What about David?”

Emma’s eyes went wide as she emphatically shook her head no “Blaine’s nerves are already on edge. Anyway, David is at the principals’ conference.” She looked over at Blaine to make sure he couldn’t hear the next part “You know David doesn’t like Sam and isn’t happy about his offices being at McKinley. I’m not saying we should hide this from him, but let’s not go there until we know if this is a reality. Blaine couldn’t handle a pissing match between his ex and his possibility.”

“I know” this time Will made sure Blaine was still occupied “Sam went off when he came over and told me about David’s little visit.”

“I told David that he went WAY over the line when he did that. It’s not Sam’s fault that the district assigned his offices to the ones not in use at McKinley. Again, let’s see if this is even going to happen before we seek out trouble that isn’t necessary.”

The Schusters ended their conversation when they saw Blaine end his call. “Kent let the Warblers go early so he can come over. They’re as ready as they ever will be. He said he’s on board as long as I was ok.”

“So, is he going to call Sam?” Will asked “Or would it be better if I did?”

“Kent is going to call and ask to meet at his place. Although, it might be helpful if you were there.”

“Ok, I’ll do that.” Will figured that since he had been with Blaine, Sam would want to hear his opinion.

“Sweetie, I’m going to ask you one more time before this plan is set in motion. Are you sure about this?” Emma needed reassurance. Even though Blaine seemed to be onboard, she was concerned for more than one reason.

“I can do it Emma. This is for Dalton and the Warblers. I let them down once before, I won’t let that happen again.” Blaine tried to sound confident but internally he was a mess. Fortunately…”Sydney texted me when I was on the phone with Kent. I’m going to go Skype with her. Can you guys tell Mike what’s going on?”

“Sure” Will told him “But Blaine, Santana is here too.”

“Oh” Blaine knew he needed to repair his relationship with her, but he couldn’t deal with that now. One thing at a time “Let her know too, but I don’t think it would be a good idea if she was here if or when Sam comes to the studio.” He picked up Danny, gave him a hug and promised him a piano lesson really soon. Then he gave Blammie a kiss on his forehead and Emma one on the cheek. Finally, he turned to find Will with his hand extended. Instead of a handshake, Blaine stepped forward and gave his former Glee advisor a hug. Once Will got over the shock, he pulled the boy (no matter how old they got, the New Directions would always be boys and girls) in tighter. This gesture from Blaine meant more to him than Blaine would ever know.

When he had left, Emma looked up at the smile on his husband’s face “Blaine gives really good hugs, doesn’t he?”

“That’s an understatement, Emma” Will picked Danny up and asked him “Does Blaine give good hugs, son?”

“Yes!”

An hour later Blaine had not only talked to Sydney, he had managed to get a hold of Sebastian. It was obvious that he wasn’t happy with the plan, but had to agree with Will that it was the best option.

He had also received a text from Kent. Sam had agreed to at least talk to Blaine about what he would need to do.

Blaine found a note from Mike and Santana when he went back into the studio. Mike had gone over to Santana and Brittany’s for dinner and to spend the night if necessary. They thought it would be best if Sam didn’t feel like he was being constantly watched. They both admitted that would happen if they would have stayed. However, if for any reason he started to become anxious, he was to call them immediately.

After he was finished with the note he started to prepare for Sam’s arrival. He pulled the sheet music, but that was primarily for himself. He knew that even though Sam could read music he did better if he could learn by ear. Then he went to set out some of the electric guitars he had in the studio. While he was doing this, he thought of something his mother had recently said to him.

The day his parents’ divorce was final he went to see his mother. She had been much calmer than Blaine had anticipated. When he asked why, she said that she had figured out her lesson. She explained that every failed relationship, romantic or not, teaches you a lesson. It was your job to find out what that lesson was. Until you did, you would not be able to move on to the next relationship. Even though she would not tell him what her lesson was, he thought it made sense for him to try and understand the lessons he learned from his previous relationships.

From Kurt he learned that no matter how much you love someone, you cannot lose yourself in that love.

From Sebastian he learned that no matter how much you love someone, that person may be destined to be with someone else. At least on this Earth, he told himself with a smile.

But with Sam, Blaine did not understand what his lesson was supposed to be. Maybe being around him would help with this. Maybe then the thought of moving on with David would not literally make him physically ill.

“Hello Blaine.”

Blaine turned around to see the man he had missed every minute of the 8 months, 17 days and approximately 10 hours they had not been together. He finally understood what Sam was meant to teach him.

From Sam he learned that no matter what, true love always wins out.

Sam was his true love.

And despite everything, his heart still belonged to Sam.

It always has. It always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine & Sebastian’s “Kisses and Cuddles” was in ACOD Chapter 6. Sebastian explained his 100 worlds theory (Yes, that is a Flash reference) in ACOD: Lost and Found Chapter 4


	15. New York, New York...It's a Hell of a Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in New York to support the Warblers. Absolutely everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where I state that canon dialogue was used in this chapter (just one sentence) and that I do not own or am I affiliated with anything Glee.

**The Night Before Nationals**

Blaine & Sebastian

“Do you think it’s strange that you and I are sleeping in the same bed and not one person we’re with bats an eye?” Blaine asked as he cuddled in closer to Sebastian’s side.

“Two years ago? Absolutely. Today? Not so much as I’m pretty sure everyone is aware of all that we’ve gone through together. Changing the subject, but did you like your surprise?”

“That you were able to arrange for the exact suite at the Plaza that we lived in for all of those months? The place that is more of a home to me than the house I grew up in? Bas, I...” Blaine couldn’t express how much what Sebastian did meant to him.

“You know I’d do anything for you.”

“I do and it means so much to me. I would have never even attempted what’s happening tomorrow without your help. Well, you and Sydney. I can’t tell you how happy I was to see her on the jet, but I may be even happier that she has talked with Mike. I feel just awful that I didn’t see that he was struggling not only with his walking, but with his jealousy that Jake was living his dance dream. A dream that Mike had to give up 8 months ago.”

“How did he react to what you set-up for him?”

“Quinn? He wasn’t that surprised to see her since Jake is Puck’s brother, but it took him a few minutes to realize she was here for him too. People tend to forget the hell she went through learning to walk again after her accident. If anyone can help Mike this weekend, it will be Quinn.”

When that topic had been talked out, the two of them just held each other, relishing in the feeling of being together like this once more. Neither of them not wanted to burst the happy little bubble they were in by talking about the last minute addition to Blaine’s band. At least not yet.

However, about 10 minutes later Sebastian knew it was time “Can we talk about what we’ve been avoiding?”

Blaine sighed. He was comfortable and didn’t want to spoil the feeling, but he knew this the conversation was going to happen “Go ahead.”

“What the hell is going on between you and Evans?”

“Uh, I’ve spent 20 of the last 60 hours teaching Sam the two songs the band are playing tomorrow.”

“And?”

“And, he picked them up amazingly fast. I had forgotten how well we worked together musically.” Sam had obviously never informed Blaine about the vent and that he had heard the songs practically every day since he returned.

“Great, he knows what to play tomorrow. Yay! Now, stop fucking around Anderson. Truth time.”

“Fine, what do you want me to say? That one minute I want him to take me in his arms and hold me, then the next I want to punch him in the face? He hurt me so badly Bas. More than Kurt. Even more than you when you went to Paris without me” Blaine stiffened when he realized what he had said “Oh god Bas, I’m so sorry.”

“Blaine, stop. I know I hurt you and that is something I will always live with. But, look at us, we’re good now. Right?”

Blaine lifted his head and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek “Really good.”

Once Blaine was cuddled back into place, Sebastian began to card his fingers through his hair “So you want to punch Evans in the face, huh?”

“Yeah, or fall into his arms. At least my emotions are more in check than when Sam returned.”

“How?”

“Oh, when he came back I wanted to do nothing more than throw him down and have hot, monkey sex with him.”

Sebastian sat straight up, knocking Blaine off of him “Hot, monkey sex?”

“Hot, monkey sex” Blaine confirmed, but with a rather cheeky smile. Sebastian chuckled as he laid back down, but Blaine wasn’t finished “See, now when I tell you I kissed Sam yesterday, it doesn’t sound so bad.”

“You did what?!” 

Kent & Sam

“Blaine did what?!”

“He kissed me” Sam repeated “It wasn’t a _run into each other’s arms/smash our lips together_ kind of kiss. It was simple, soft, almost like a habit he forgot to break. It was like that thing Blaine and Sebastian do where Sebastian kisses the top of Blaine’s head.” Kent folded his arms across his chest and waited for his cousin to figure out what he had just said. It took a minute, but “Oh, Supe…”

“No, it’s ok. I’m much more comfortable with Seb’s relationship with Blaine. I get what they are to each other. Do you?”

Sam was a little put off by the question “What are you talking about? And _Seb_?”

“Yes, Seb. We’ve been talking and are in a good place, but this is about you and you know exactly what I’m talking about. Sam, your jealousy of Seb was a primary catalyst behind your asinine decision to run off to Kentucky.”

“You don’t think I know that? It is the main topic of conversation in my therapy sessions. Yes, I actually talk about Sebastian more than Blaine. Well, kind of. I saw Sebastian’s life as the exact opposite of mine. He was rich and I had not only been homeless, but had stripped to help support my family. He’s wickedly smart and I had the lowest score on the SAT ever. He was able to stand-up to his father and we both know how that worked for me.”

“Sam, you stood up to your dad. You even got Stevie to see what an asshole he is.”

“Yeah, after I left” Sam reminded Kent “But Supe, I could work with those things. The thing I can’t get past was that Sebastian helped Blaine when he was depressed and I couldn’t. Before you say anything, I’m not talking about how he paid for them to stay at the Plaza. I never understood Blaine’s depression. I had always been the person that knew him the best. I wasn’t that person anymore, Sebastian was.”

“While I comprehend what you’re trying to say, it doesn’t justify what you did. You know that, right?”

“What I know is that if there is even a chance that Blaine will forgive me I have to get past my self-perceived inadequacies when it comes to Sebastian.”

“Self-perceived inadequacies?”

“Therapist term. Sebastian may be gorgeous and makes you all googgily-eyed, but I have seen myself in the mirror. I am in no way inadequate.”

“You’ve obviously been working on your body issues.”

“I’ve had too. When I first found out that _Mr. Sexy and I Know It_ was the one trying to get into Blaine’s pants, I started hitting the gym three times a day. Even I recognize that wasn’t healthy.”

Kent took a deep breath. Then he told his cousin something he didn’t know if he should “Um, did you know that Blaine talked to David and told him that he couldn’t see him anymore?”

**The Day of Nationals…Finally!**

In the Audience

While everyone stood and stretched for the intermission, Santana asked the question they had all been thinking “Will someone please explain to me how that choir made the top ten. I fact, how have any choirs we’ve seen made the top ten?”

“They weren’t that bad” Jeff said even though he knew it wasn’t true.

“Yes, they were” Tina countered “It really doesn’t matter. The show choir blogs have it coming down to the Warblers and Throat Explosion.”

“And they’re only giving the Warblers a chance because of the sympathy vote considering their school burned down” Artie added.

“Show choir blogs?” Quinn asked.

“It’s a Blaine thing” Mike told her “He’s been pretty obsessed with them lately.”

“He’s always been obsessed with them. Blame Wes.” Nick snickered, but then noticed that one of the group had suddenly become very quiet “Thad, you don’t look so good. What’s going on?”

“Are we sure that they should be using musical accompaniment? It’s just not the Warblers.” Thad had always been the one that had the biggest problem with the Warblers having a band. They all understood this, but his minor freak out happened at a pretty shitty time since the Warblers were going on stage in 10 minutes.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and explained for at least the fifth time that day “Harwood, you know they had to do this because of losing two of their three beatboxers after the fire. The first song, the Kelly Clarkson one, is acapella since it is only the eight original Warblers. Then Unique’s solo and the final number will have accompaniment.”

“We never gave Beat enough credit for his role in the group” Jeff admitted while Nick nodded his head in agreement.

“So, the band will play the last two numbers. Plus, the solo will have a string quartet. Right?” Santana and Sebastian didn’t say anything, but they knew there was a little more to what was happening than Thad, or most of the other supporters were aware of. “Thanks guys, I’m good now” Thad told them “Sorry I keep obsessing over this. I know Kent and Blaine would never do anything to hurt the Warblers’ reputation, especially now since this will be their last performance until the New Dalton opens in five years.”

They all paused for a moment, realizing the true meaning behind that last statement.

“Oh, speaking of Blaine” Santana reached into her purse, pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it to Thad “He said to give you this right before the Warblers go on.”

Thad opened the box and pulled out his gift. He was clueless to the meaning behind it, but the laughter from everyone else demonstrated that they understood Blaine’s thinking.

“A handkerchief?”

“Man, you have cried every time you have heard one of Killer’s original songs. Every time..” Sebastian reminded him, but stopped midsentence when he saw someone walking toward them “Does anyone know why Superman is walking toward us when his team is going on in five minutes?”

“Superman?” everyone asked in unison.

“Shut up” Sebastian glared at them so they all knew to drop it “Superman, why are you here and not backstage?”

“I was kicked out.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. They just said that I had to watch from the audience or they would refuse to go on stage.”

Sebastian laughed “Oh, that is so something your Princess would say. I have a feeling Miss Kitty is behind your exile.”

‘Kent, they’ll be fine” Emma assured him now that she was off the phone with Carole, who was watching the kids “Blaine is back there, but so are Will, Wes and Brittany as well as Kurt and Rachel.”

“Kurt and Rachel?” Tina and Artie asked in disbelief.

Mike could give the best perspective on their question “Blaine and Kurt got past a lot of their baggage when Sue kidnapped them. They’ve been working pretty hard on renewing their friendship. And you have to admit, even though she flamed out on television, Rachel Berry is a show choir genius.”

Just when Mike finished his answer, the lights flickered as a sign for everyone to take their seats. Santana, who had been sitting next to Sebastian, moved to the seat Will vacated so Kent could take her seat. “You know what’s going on, don’t you?” Sebastian wanted to know, but she answered his question with a wink and a smirk.

Oh, yeah. She knew exactly what was going on. 

Backstage

“Aaaaaaamazing!”

Everyone affiliated with the New Directions had been touched that the Warblers had wanted to adopt their tradition of the show circle. It helped to solidify that they were now truly one team.

“Is everyone ready?” Blaine asked. Once they all assured him, he knew he was ready too “Ok Sam, Jake, Ryder, John (the guy Blaine got to play bass) and I are going over to our instruments. Mr. Schue will keep you organized. Stop laughing Kitty.”

“No offense Mr. Schue” Kitty apologized, kind of “Organization is not one of your strong suits.”

Will laughed as well “I won’t disagree with you there. That’s why Wes is here to help and Brittany is here to make sure you’re in the correct dance formations. Now, first number you’re up. Go out there and kill it!”

While Mr. Schue had been giving his pep talk, Blaine walked over Kurt and Rachel “You two have what you need?”

Kurt showed him the file he had prepared “Don’t worry. We want to nail this guy probably more than you do.”

“I don’t doubt that.” With all that had happened earlier in the year, they were both a little surprised when Blaine hugged them “I couldn’t have brought this together without the two of you. Thank you so much.”

“It’s the least we could do after what we did” Rachel told him.

“After what I did” Kurt corrected her with a touch of sadness in his voice. Blaine gave him a smile and squeezed his had before he turned and walked over to the band.

“You’re still in love with him, aren’t you?” Rachel asked Kurt as soon as Blaine was gone.

“Always will be” Kurt admitted “But he belongs with Sam. They are soul mates. I have accepted that my destiny with Blaine was to bring the two of them together.”

“But Kurt, they’re not together.”

“They will be. It will just take time.”

_Ladies and Gentlemen, from Westerville, Ohio…the Warblers!_

Blaine joined the band, standing on the side of the stage next to Sam. The OG 8, as they like to call themselves, were on stage performing a spectacular version of _Catch My Breath_ , but Blaine wasn't paying attention. He could feel his anxiety starting to take over.

It didn’t take long for Sam to notice something was wrong “B, are you ok?”

“I don’t think so Sam. I really don’t think so.” 

Back In the Audience

Sebastian was watching the Warblers when he noticed that the person sitting to the other side of him stood up and someone else sat down in the seat “Cooper, what the hell are you doing here?” he whispered.

“Seriously, Sebastian? You called and told me that Son of a Bitch was now in the band. What made you think that I wouldn’t be here? Oh, by the way, it would have helped if you would have said that Blaine told David he couldn’t date him.”

“Crap! Sorry about that” Sebastian really was because he knew Cooper and David had become really good friends “I guess he didn’t take it well.”

“That would be an understatement.”

Meanwhile...Hidden Backstage

“Please explain to me how coming to a high school show choir competition is supposed to cure my writer’s block.”

“Be patient. You’ll see here in a minute.”


	16. This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows Blaine wrote the song about Dalton, but several of those gathered swear they are hearing a message for them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the late update but I have had an eventful summer full of travel. Now let’s see if I can get these boys closer together before my final trip of the year (Vegas Baby!)
> 
> Note: The lyrics with “hidden” messages are in bold italics.
> 
> Crib Notes: The 8 Warbler boys that remained after the fire refer to themselves as the OG8. Add Unique and they are just the Warblers. Kitty, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Jake are the kids (what Blam referred to them as from their time together at McKinley). Add Spencer, Allister and Rodrick and they are the New Warblers.

While the OG8 were starting their performance, Ryder and Jake stood with the band, waiting to go on. They were both anxious about performing since playing with the band was different than anything they had done in the past. Ryder assumed that was the reason Jake wouldn’t stop pulling on his jacket.

“Dude, we’re all nervous. Stop it with the blazer.”

Jake stopped but then began fiddling with his tie “Yeah, I’m nervous but it’s not that. This uniform is ridiculously itchy. Why the hell did we have to wear these?”

“I forget you were only at practice on Skype and weren’t there for a lot of decisions. The New Warblers voted on the red coats with blue piping. We wanted to respect those that actually went to Dalton.”

“I understand that, but why are YOU and I wearing them and not the rest of the band?”

“Oh, it’s so we are included in the group. So that we five kids have something we did together even though that bitch broke us up. It’s kind of like giving Sue the middle finger.” Ryder noticed that Jake had stopped paying attention to him “What’s up?”

“Something’s going on with Blam and it doesn’t look good.”

Ryder looked over and immediately saw what Jake was talking about. Sam was holding Blaine’s arms while looking him straight in the eyes. Blaine was taking slow, but deep breaths “Shit!” he knew exactly what was happening “Blaine’s starting to panic. Come on.”

The two of them walked over and immediately found out how very wrong they were.

“Let go of me Sam!” Blaine hissed.

“No, you’ll hit me and then your hand will hurt and then it will be my fault that you can’t play the piano.”

“What’s going on?” Jake asked, completely thrown off by this current Blam interaction.

“I asked Sam if he was ready and he said _Absolutely Dude, I’ve known these songs for months_ ” Blaine informed him as he continued to try and break free of Sam’s hold.

“Sam, you told him about the vent? Oops” Ryder knew he had made a mistake the minute he said it. Fortunately, before he had to explain anything Wes told them that it was time to get take their places.

Sam let go of Blaine’s arms so they could find their marks “Are you really that mad at me Dude?”

“We’ll talk about this later. And stop calling me Dude.”

“No, I’m not allowed to call you Dude if cocks are involved, so unless you want our cocks involved again…” Sam couldn’t believe he had gone there. They had been talking again for barely 48 hours and he had brought up cocks. Shit!

Blaine’s smile put a halt to Sam’s internal ramblings “Shut up and get ready for the set change.” Blaine had done a good job of tampering his anxiety since his arrival in New York. Right now, he just had normal panic as this set change was risky at best. Almost half the stage was hidden behind a curtain, so neither the band or the string quartet could be onstage ahead of time. The first number needed the space for when the boys did their tumbling. The quartet had a little time once the song began to get settled. However, there was less than a minute to push a baby grand piano onto the stage so Blaine could play the intro to the next song. And it all had to be done with no stage lighting.

Blaine just hoped they remembered to lock the wheels.

Amazingly, their plan worked and Blaine was in place and began to play the moment the spotlight hit him. A few seconds later another spotlight hit center stage. There in the light stood Unique, ready to perform her solo.

 _These walls and all these picture frames_  
_Every name they show_

 _These halls I've walked a thousand times_  
_Heartbreaks and valentines, friends of mine all know_

Everyone knew that Blaine wrote this as a tribute to Dalton. He just hoped that a few of those cheering the Warblers on figured out that there were messages for them too.

 _I look at everything I was_  
_And everything I ever loved_  
_And I can see how much I've grown_

 _And though the mirror doesn't see it_  
_It's clear to me, I feel it_  
_I can make it on my own_

 _**I'm not afraid of moving on and letting go** _  
_**It's just so hard to say goodbye to what I know, I know** _

Sebastian had known that Blaine had been hurt when he moved back to New York. This let him know that Blaine had never been upset with him. He just missed the way they used to be.

 _This time no one's gonna say goodbye_  
_I keep you in this heart of mine_  
_This time I know it's never over_  
_No matter who or what I am_  
_I'll carry where we all began_  
_This time that we had, I will hold_

_Forever_

With that, the curtains went back and the band, as well as the full NYADA orchestra, began their accompaniment. The entire audience was in shock, but not as much as one particular former Warbler.

“He has an entire fucking orchestra!” Thad hissed “An entire fucking orchestra!”

“Shut up!” Nick told him “This next part was the one Blaine wanted us to pay attention to.”

 _**This old familiar place is** _  
_**Where every face is another part of me** _  
_**I played a different game then** _  
_**They called me a different name then** _  
_**I think of all the things I did and how I wish I knew what I know now** _

Once Thad stopped whining, the guys were able to ascertain Blaine’s message. They were all apart of each other, brothers, even after Blaine Warbler left. He had always regretted his decision to leave them, but if he hadn’t he wouldn’t have Santana or Mike or especially Sam. It would be a paradox Blaine would live with for the rest of his life.

Jeff and Nick both put their arms around Thad and tried to calm him down. His sobbing was beginning to distract the others and the song wasn’t even half over.

 _**I see how far I've come and what I got right** _  
_**When I was looking for that spotlight** _  
_**I was looking for myself** _  
_**Got over what I was afraid of** _  
_**I showed 'em all that I was made of** _  
_**More than trophies on a shelf** _

It was Cooper that found meaning in those words. How Blaine went to Dalton a broken boy after what those assholes did to him, but rediscovered his talent and his dreams with the Warblers. Now look at him. Yes, Blaine had shown them all.

“Coop…Coop” Cooper hadn’t even noticed that Sebastian nudging him. He looked over and saw the boy he considered his other brother holding out a handkerchief. He hadn’t even realized he was crying.

 _**For all the battles that we lost or might have won** _  
_**I never stopped believing in the words we sung, we sung** _

Mike leaned over to Tina and whispered into her ear “That was for you, Artie, Sam, Will and the kids. Blaine wanted you to know that even though he didn’t agree back then with you guys singing Finn’s favorite songs for Nationals, he now knows it was the right decision. I know all of you have lived with the idea that it was your fault Glee club was shut down, but it really wasn’t.”

“Artie needs to hear this” Tina said through her tears. He was up somewhere with the lighting people filming the Warblers.

“He knows” Mike pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of Artie with two surprise guests “Now, focus. We have a job to do.”

 _This time no one's gonna say goodbye_  
_I keep you in this heart of mine_  
_This time I know it's never over_  
_No matter who or what I am_  
_I'll carry where we all began_  
_This time that we had, I will hold forever_

 _I'm looking out from the crossroads_  
_I don't know how far away I will roll_  
_I take a breath, I close my eyes_  
_Your voice will carry me…_

_Home_

The moment the word _Home_ was over, the rest of the Warblers and the New Warblers walked out from the side stages and arranged themselves on a set of risers in front of the orchestra, all the while singing harmony. The entire crowd cheered and rose to their feet, blown away by the sheer spectacle of it all. That was the entire crowd except for one guy and he wasn’t happy.

He had known coming in that Dalton would be their only competition because of the whole sob story (boo fucking hoo, our school burned down), but in his opinion the Warblers had done nothing but bend the rules since they got on stage. He overlooked the fact that the first song only had eight boys participating. The rule was twelve, but maybe if at least one performance had all twelve participating they were within guidelines. He was going to go find an official but when the second song started he changed his mind. Now the Warblers were not bending the rules, they were full on cheating and he was going to document every moment of it.

Blaine Anderson was playing the fucking piano. How could that be? Wasn’t he a professional musician? The rule was if you provided your own musicians they had to be amateurs. And where the hell did they find an entire fucking orchestra full of amateurs?

But the final straw was when he saw that girl. Not the girl that sung the solo, but the blonde that was on the front row of risers. He knew that little bitch and there was no way she was a Dalton student. He couldn’t wait any longer. He had to put an end to this farce now!

What the guy didn’t know was that while he had been watching the Warblers, there were two people in the audience that were watching him. When Tina pointed out that he was headed backstage, Mike sent a text.

_From Mike: He’s on his way. Good luck!_

Now that that was done, Mike and Tina, as well as the others, were able to shift their focus back to the stage.

 _This time that we had, I will hold_  
_This time that we had, I will hold_  
_This time that we had, I will hold_

 _Forever_  
_Forever_

Those in the audience that were there to support the Warblers began high-fiving each other. They knew the Warblers had this!

“Any hints about the final number, Superman?” Sebastian asked Kent.

“I have a feeling that I don’t even know what they have planned.”

**Meanwhile, Hiding Back stage (End of song number one)**

“I swear to god, if you have wasted my time…”

“Just shut up and listen to the next song.”

“Wait, is that Blaine Anderson? What is he...?”

“For the love of god, shut up and listen!”

 _This time no one's gonna say goodbye_  
_I keep you in this heart of mine_  
_This time I know it's never over_  
_No matter who or what I am_  
_I'll carry where we all began_  
_This time that we had, I will hold_

_Forever_

“Did Blaine write this?”

“I told you…”

“Shut up, I’m trying to listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Time (Glee): Criss, Darren 2015
> 
> Blaine is a song writer and I got to use a song that Darren wrote. Yay!


	17. Above the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the final Warbler song, so of course there are a couple of more surprises thrown in. Meanwhile, payback is given for a past wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The primary song used in this chapter does not have orchestral accompaniment in original form. However, I could not find a way to get the entire orchestra off stage and it would look strange if they just sat there, so here it does.
> 
> Words of the first song are the same as the way they were changed in Chapter 5.
> 
> Reminder: Warbler Mason is not based on Season 6 Mason McCarthy, but the character referred to in credits as “Super-gay Warbler”. He is also Unique’s boyfriend.

_“Any hints about the final number, Superman?” Sebastian asked Kent._

_“I have a feeling that I don’t even know what they have planned.”_

As soon as those words left Kent’s mouth, all of the stage lighting shut off and an audible gasp was heard throughout the building. Before panic could set in, especially with Blaine who for the first time didn’t know what was happening, a spotlight shown on Mason.

 _How do we say goodbye to what we had?_  
_The good times that made us laugh, outweighed the bad._  
_We thought we'd get to see forever, but forever has blown away._

The rest of the Warblers joined in on the last line.

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

The Alumni Warblers were stunned. This was what they sang over the ashes of the Warbler Commons. Where they each poured out a shot of whiskey in memory of a departed friend. But only the 15 of them knew what happened. Someone had some explaining to do.

That didn’t mean that they weren’t all touched beyond measure by the gesture.

Just as quickly as they had gone off, the lights came back on. The band and orchestra, minus piano, went right into playing the next song. It only took a moment for Blaine to catch on, but not before he realized that he had been the only one on stage surprised by the impromptu addition .

 _Have you ever felt like you woke up_  
_On the wrong side of your heart_  
_Has it ever felt like it’s broken_  
_Like the world tore it apart_

While the Warblers and New Warblers were finally together on stage, the man from the audience found who he was searching for backstage.

“What can I do for you Jean-Baptiste?” Mr. Mayfield, Director of the Show Choir Association asked. He was not surprised the Throat Explosion guest assistant director, and former front-man, had sought him out.

“What you can do is stop the blatant cheating happening on that stage right now!” The two people that Mike had texted just looked at each other after that outburst. While both have them had been called rude more than once, they would have never spoken to a show choir official like that.

“And how are they cheating?” Mr. Mayfield asked rather nonchalantly, as he knew the arrogant asshole was about to get his comeuppance.

“Oh, I don’t know, let’s start with the fact that Dalton is an all-boys school and there are girls on the stage!”

“Here is a copy of the letter from the Show Choir Rules Committee allowing the Warblers to recruit members from any school where Dalton is currently holding classes, including McKinley” Rachel said as she handed Jean-Baptiste the piece of paper.

When she finished, Kurt opened the file he had “Also, before you start bitching, here is Blaine Anderson’s bio. You can see he is registered as a professional songwriter but not a professional musician. Neither are any members of the band. Finally, we have a notarized statement from Madam Carmen Tibideaux stating that none of the members of the NYADA orchestra on stage are currently registered as professional musicians.”

“Where did these come from?” Jean-Baptiste demanded.

“When Mr. Schuster heard you were still involved with Throat Explosion he figured you would throw a fit about the Warblers, especially when you saw Blaine, Sam and Kitty” Rachel explained “He thought it would be good to be prepared so you couldn’t accuse them of playing dirty like you did.”

“What are you talking about?!”

“I’d like to know that as well.” Mr. Mayfield knew that the Warblers had come prepared for complaints from Throat Explosion due to a conversation he had had with Mr. Schuster. What he was unaware of was what Rachel had referred to as _playing dirty_.

“At Nationals two years ago, Throat Explosion stole the tribute plaque of the New Directions’ former captain and assistant director that had passed away just a few weeks earlier. They couldn’t prove who took it at the time, but after Nationals the plaque magically reappeared and was sent back to the New Directions with an apology” Rachel practically growled as she stared daggers at Jean-Baptiste.

Kurt grabbed her hand to help calm her down, but he was not better “What you didn’t know was that Blaine’s completely obsessed with the show choir blogs. It didn’t take him long to find cryptic posts saying that you knew about what happened all along.”

“Is this true?” Mr. Mayfield asked.

“So, what if it is? It was two years ago!”

“It’s a problem due to show choir rules which specifically state that there will be no sabotaging of another team. If this is true, then Throat Explosion’s behavior was not only despicable but it violated those rules. Jean-Baptiste, the Warblers are not cheating. Go back to your team, but know that after the competition, you and your director will be having a long conversation with myself and the rest of the show choir officials.”

After Mr. Mayfield walked away, Jean-Baptiste turned back to Rachel and Kurt who each appeared to be satisfied by what had transpired

“What are you two smiling about?!”

“You see” Kurt lost his smile and gained a snarl “That plaque you stole was of my brother.”

“And my first love” Rachel added. “Mr. Mayfield was right when he said that you and your team were despicable and you deserve anything that happens to you. Come on, Kurt. We’ve wasted enough time on this asshole. Let’s go finish watching Warblers win.” They linked arms, turned and walked away without any further acknowledgment of Jean-Baptiste. The only thing the two of them had wanted was vindication for the disrespect Finn had been shown. The fact that the New Directions may get some vindication as well, that was a bonus.

Meanwhile, Kent sat next to Sebastian, watching his team perform this song as perfectly as they had done the others. Although he was happy to be sharing this moment with the man he loved (even if he hadn’t actually said it out loud since they had started talking again), the Warbler advisor still didn’t know why everyone had been so insistent he watch from the audience. Then Kitty stepped forward.

“What is she doing?” Kent asked Sebastian even though he knew he wouldn’t know.

“You tell me. I thought none of the New Warblers had a solo.”

“They weren’t supposed to. They had been adamant that they were only there to support. Those sneaky bastards are up to something.” They stopped talking when Kitty eyes found them and she started singing.

 _But when it gets too tough to find my way home_  
_And I'm stupid enough to try and find it alone_  
_When it feels like there is nothing I can do_  
_But give up,_  
_I look up,_  
_Thank god I have you to tell me_

Marley stepped forward and put her arm around Kitty as they sang the next stanza as a duet.

 _I know it's hard to do_  
_But I think you can make it,_  
_Cause I know we can take_ _it,_  
_Yeah baby we will…_

Sebastian and Kent looked at each other, amazed at what Kitty had just done. Almost from the beginning of Kent’s arrival in Ohio, the three of them had formed a bond that no one really understood. Hell, most of the time they didn’t understand it, but it worked for them. They were a family…Daddy, Papa and Princess Love Child.

And that silly girl had just stood up in front of more than 10,000 people and told them how much she loved them. Then when Sebastian leaned over and kissed his cheek, Kent knew he was exactly where he was supposed to be. His attention went back to the stage as everyone was back in formation, ready to give a powerful finish. Then he smiled to himself, knowing that even though the performance was almost over there was still one surprise left.

_Rise_

_We are young we are the dreamers_  
_We will fly, when the world will not believe us_  
_We will rise above the ashes_  
_Before this whole life passes us by_  
_You and I, we will rise_

 _Ooooo, Oooo_  
_Oh La la la la la La la la_

The lull came as everyone divided into what would be the final formation. What very few expected was for Wes to come out, in full Dalton attire, pulling a cart with seven Dalton blazers hanging from it. Seven of the Warblers took a jacket and gave them not only Kitty, Marley, Spencer, Alister and Rodrick, but Ryder and Jake as well. They were no longer the Warblers and the New Warblers. They were just the Warblers.

Once the old jackets were seamlessly discarded, and Wes was out of the way, Unique and Mason got things back on track.

_We will… We will rise!_

_Rise_

_We are young we are the dreamers_  
_we will fly When the world will not believe us,_  
_We will rise above the ashes_  
_Before this whole life passes us by_  
_You and I, we will_

_Rise_

The Warblers ended with their arms raised high and huge smiles on their faces knowing they had done their very best. It was now in the hands of the judges.

The moment the curtain closed Mr. Schue, Wes, Brittany, Kurt and Rachel gathered the Warblers, including Ryder and Jake, telling them they would celebrate once they got to their designated waiting room. Kurt and Rachel had explained what happened with Jean-Baptiste and they all thought it best to keep the kids away from Throat Explosion, who was due on stage next. Several of the Warblers looked to Blaine, but he told them to go. Mr. McChord was most likely already on his way there and he would see them as soon as he took care of a few things. That was all they needed to head out, but one of the chaperones stayed behind for he had something to take care of as well.

“Sam?” Kurt got his attention and then nodded his head to the side, giving Sam a hint to follow him. Once they were out of sight, Kurt asked “Do you know what happened between me, Rachel and Jean-Baptiste?”

“Yeah, Will gave me a heads up about what was going to go down. Was there a problem?”

“No, but I told him that Blaine was the one that found the information about what happened.”

Sam shook his head and chuckled “He really does love those show choir blogs.”

“He really does” Kurt agreed with a chuckle of his own. “Just do me a favor and keep an eye on him. He’s been doing so well at controlling his anxiety since he got here and I don’t want that bastard sabotaging that.”

“I’ll watch out for him. Plus, I’m pretty sure Jean-Baptiste actually hates me more.” Sam could see that Kurt was still uneasy so he reached over and took ahold of his arm “Don’t worry, Kurt. I’ll take care of our boy.”

That seemed to do the trick as Kurt smiled and left with the last of the others. Sam watched him leave and tried to think of a way to watch out for Blaine, without letting him know he was, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“The two of you don’t need to worry. Jeff, Nick and Thad are over there ready to pounce if anyone from Throat Explosion comes near us” Blaine told him.

“Us?”

“Yes, us. You had as much to do with finding out what happened with Finn’s plaque as I did.”

“No” Sam corrected him “Blonde Chameleon had as much to do with finding out what happened as Nightbird did.”

Blaine felt a pang of regret when he realized that he hadn’t thought about his (or Sam’s for that matter) super hero alter-ego in quite a while. He actually missed Nightbird. And while he had no idea what to do about Sam, there was a different old friend that he suddenly felt the need to reconnect with.

**Meanwhile, Hiding Back stage (End of performance)**

“Well, was I right?”

“Shut up, Smart Ass. Yes, you were right. Blaine may be the answer to my problem. Do you think he’d be interested?”

“He’s not going to move to New York.”

“He wouldn’t have to.”

“Then all you can do is ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is a loose rewrite of Season 6, I took issue with the theft of the Finn plaque in Season 5. I know the writers did everything to have the New Directions lose for storyline purposes, but in the real world there would have been some form of a sportsmanship rule which was violated. It should have been reported, even if it was after the fact. And while Kurt and Rachel are not my favorite characters (obviously), I thought it apropos that they confront Jean-Baptiste since it involved Finn and Rachel had the plaque made in the first place. 
> 
> Wes bringing out the jackets was an homage to Blaine figuring out how to solve the uniform problem, only in this case they all became Warblers and not part of the New Directions. Since Blaine was onstage playing piano, I thought Wes would be a good substitute.
> 
> Another problem with Season 6...No Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon!
> 
> I wanted to get them out of New York before I went on vacation (again), which I obviously didn’t. At least I finally got the Warblers off the stage!
> 
> Rise: Criss, Darren 2015


	18. This Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out the results from Nationals, and getting some exciting news from Sebastian, Blaine has a strange discussion with him about his feelings for Sam. Later Blaine decides to set Sam on a path to try and redeem himself.

_And this year’s National Champions…from Westerville, Ohio…the Dalton Academy Warblers!_

Of course, they won. The Warblers were far and above the best team there. Although, it did help that Jean-Baptiste was so flustered after his confrontation with Kurt and Rachel that he agitated the kids in Throat Explosion, causing them to make mistakes. So many mistakes that they actually came in fifth.

Sebastian had rented out a hall at the Plaza for the Victory Party (he had never doubted they wouldn’t need it). Everyone was there including the NYADA orchestra and the two special, surprise guests…Puck and Coach Beiste. To everyone’s surprise, Carmen Tibideaux also made an appearance and informed Unique that she had been accepted to NYADA. Unique was so happy that Sebastian refrained from calling Carmen “that Bitch” for the rest of her stay. There were also two other people who were looking for Blaine, but he was busy talking to Sebastian and Kent.

“I knew it!” Blaine told them as he gave them each a hug “It’s about time you two admitted you were still in love with each other.”

Sebastian looked over at Kent who then excused himself so Sebastian could speak to Blaine alone.

“What’s going on Bas?”

“Um, well, when Superman moves here to New York at the end of the month, he’s moving in with me.”

“And?” Blaine asked as if Sebastian’s statement had been the most obvious thing in the world.

“It just feels wrong that I’m this happy when you’re…”

“Stop right there. Sebastian Alexander Smythe, I love you and the only thing I have ever wanted for you is for you to be happy. That man makes you happy.”

“At least on this Earth.” Sebastian said with a smile, referring to the time he had told Blaine that on 99 other Earths they would belong together, but on this one he belonged with Kent and Blaine belonged with Sam. When Blaine didn’t smile back, he led them over to an empty seating area in the back of the room “Talk to me, Blaine.”

“I don’t know if Sam and I belong together” he admitted. “Plus, I’ve given away a few of your Earths.”

He was startled by Blaine’s admissions, but Sebastian didn’t know which one surprised him more “Ok, we’ll talk about Evans in a minute. What do you mean, you gave away a few of my Earths?”

“Remember when Kurt and I were kidnapped and held prisoner in the basement of the McKinley by a crazed former cheerleading coach and I freaked out and then developed a severe case of Agoraphobia?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of hard to forget. What about it?”

“When Kurt and I were trapped, one of the subjects we talked about was you and why we weren’t together. I didn’t tell him about Paris, but I did tell him your 99 Earths theory. He wanted a few of those Earths and since he was being so great and keeping me calm, I gave him some of your _only exist on the Flash Earths.”_

“Hey, they exist on other shows too and since he did help you with the whole Hurt Locker thing, I’m not mad you gave some Earths to Hummel. How many did he get?”

“Well, he wanted 50, but I only gave him 5.”

Sebastian knew Blaine was talking around what he really wanted to talk about, which was Sam. So, for the time being they could stay with this silly, but safe topic. Except, who the fuck did Hummel think he was, thinking he could have 50 of his fake Earths with Blaine “Ok, it doesn’t sound the same, but I’ll take 94 Earths with you.”

“90”

“What the hell, Blaine? Who else did you give my Earths to.”

“Santana.”

Wow, wasn’t expecting that “You and Santana?”

“Sam had just left and she and Brittany had had a fight and Mike hadn’t moved in yet and we got drunk. I know, I don’t drink but I got pretty plastered that night. Anyway, we decided that on two Earths we would be either straight or bi at the same time and would wind up together. By the way, on those Earths, you and Britt get together. Like I said, really drunk.”

“Wait, you said two. That means you gave away two more. Who else Killer?”

“David.”

Now, they were getting somewhere “David asked for an Earth?”

“No, I want him out there. Damn it Bas, he was perfect for me. He was kind and sweet and when I said something, he looked at me like I was the only person in the world. And then when he talked, he always said just the right thing. And…”

“And he’s as sexy as hell.”

Blaine let out a sigh and slouched back in his chair “Duh!”

“So, I’m confused. If David was so perfect for you, which he was, why did you tell him you couldn’t see him anymore?”

“Because three days ago, Sam walked into my studio, said hi and my heart completely melted. I don’t know what I’m going to do, Bas. I don’t know if I will ever trust him again, but I still love him.”

“You know there is a way to find out. And maybe I was wrong and you and Sam don’t belong together on this Earth, but maybe you can get your best friend back.”

‘You’re my best friend, Bas.”

“You bet your sweet ass I am” Sebastian said as he stood, all-the-while bringing Blaine up and pulling him into his arms “We just won’t tell Santana or Mike.” The two of them held the embrace for a little while longer. Each of them knew that this time, letting go really meant letting go.

“Thank you, Bas” Blaine said as he finally pulled away “Oh, and when you really get smart and ask Kent to marry you, I wrote you a song to help you do it.”

“We’ll talk about that if or when it happens. But speaking of Superman, I better go rescue him from Cooper. We have a Princess to give our news to.”

“Wait, you guys haven’t told Kitty you’re moving in together?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure you’ll hear it when we do.”

Once he was alone, Blaine pulled a small, gift-wrapped box out of his jacket pocket. Sebastian was right in that there was a way to help him understand what he feels for Sam. This Sam, not the Sam of his 17-year old gay kid’s masturbatory fantasies. Or, if he was honest, the Sam of his present day _Hot Monkey Sex_ masturbatory fantasies. There had to be more to whatever the hell they had now.

His feelings for Sam had inadvertently cost him a relationship with Sebastian and had definitely cost him a chance of a relationship with David. He couldn’t let that happen again. Blaine looked at the box one more time and knew what he had to do.

He had to find Sam.

Sam was over talking to Coach Beiste. “I’m so glad you made it Coach. You look Fantastic. Do you know where Puck is? I haven’t had a chance to talk to him yet.”

Shannon laughed before she answered “Pumpkin, Noah just got back from a 4-month deployment overseas and Quinn is missing too. Where do you think he is?”

“Yeah, that was a pretty dumb question. I just thought I might find him over at the “adult” bar.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I saw him grab a bottle of the “real” Champaign before they left.” After she said that, Shannon got a huge smile on her face as she saw who was walking up behind Sam “Blaine, I’ve always known you were insanely talented, but that performance was amazing.”

“Thank you, Coach. Um, would you mind if I spoke to Sam. Alone.” “Not at all.” She gave Sam’s arm a squeeze “I’ll talk to you later. I want to hear all about your new job.” As she walked away, she tried not to get too excited. She had known those two boys belonged together as far back as their Junior year, even though Blaine was with Kurt and Sam was chasing after Mercedes. They were always meant to be Blam.

Now that he and Sam were face to face, Blaine couldn’t believe how nervous he was “Uh, can we talk in private. Maybe go back up to my suite?” “

“Wasn’t Quinn staying in one of the rooms?”

“Yeah, so?”

“She and Puck are missing.”

“Oh…OH!” Blaine didn’t know how he didn’t see that coming. “How about the balcony? It doesn’t look like anyone’s out there.”

“Sure.” On their way there, they heard an extremely loud, high pitched squeal. Blaine had to chuckle because it was apparent that Sebastian and Kent had told Kitty their news. When they stepped out onto the balcony, Marley and Rodrick were actually there, but they took one look at Blaine and Sam and went back to the party. But they did so with huge smiles on their faces.

Blaine had thought for days about how he was going to approach this with Sam, but instead he just handed him the gift. Sam was thoroughly confused, and was even more so when he opened it.

“A keychain with a heart?” “Brittany picked it out.”

“Ok, that part makes sense, but what’s it for?” Blaine took a deep breath. He was really going to do this. “Remember the day I found out that Sebastian was moving back to New York and went up to your half of the house to tell you it was all your fault?”

“Yes, not one of my favorite memories, but…”

“Stop. Before you say anything else, can you just hear me out? This is hard enough.”

Sam grabbed one of the chairs that was next to a patio table and took a seat, then nodded as a sign for Blaine to continue. “The next day, when you were out, Santana changed all 7 locks on the door between the two halves of our house. This time she used 7 different locks with 7 different keys. She then gave the keys to 7 different people and gave me the keychain to give to you when, or if, I was ready.”

“Sorry, but I don’t understand.”

“Last week I made a date with David. I thought I was ready to move on, but the minute I got off the phone, I threw up. Then a couple of days later you agreed to step in for Chet. When you walked into my studio I realized I still loved you, so I told David I couldn’t see him anymore.”

Sam’s heart practically leaped out of his chest, but then Blaine added “While I may love you, I don’t trust you. However, I can’t continue to live in this limbo and I can’t figure out how I truly feel about you unless we start spending time together again.”

“That makes sense, but I still don’t get the keychain.”

“When Santana gave out the keys, she put everyone in some sort of order. When the first person feels that you have my best interests at heart, they will give you their key for your keychain and then the next person will be told that it is their turn. I know that it’s not fair that all of this is focused on you, but they were here when you left. They saw how much you hurt me, so besides regaining my trust, you have to earn theirs.”

“No, I get it and I wouldn’t expect anything less. But, you don’t know who or what order they’re in?”

“While I can guess the who, I don’t know the order. I would suspect that the people it will be the hardest to get keys from are at the bottom of the order. I will tell you that I do know who has the final key. I do, because in the end it is our decision on what we will do with any relationship we may have.”

All Sam could think about was how everyone had ripped him apart for his “crazy plans” to get Blaine back. This was a “beyond crazy plan” but it somehow made sense. In order to gain a key, people not only had to trust him, but had to trust him with Blaine. That he could understand. “So, how do you want to do this?”

Blaine sat down in a chair across from him “Honestly, I miss Blam. The Blam we were when we were just friends. When you talked earlier about how Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon found all the information on what Throat Explosion had done, I realized how much I missed them.” Immediately, Blaine saw an expression on Sam’s face that he hadn’t seen in quite some time “I can see the Super Hero plan forming in your mind already. Remember, Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon had their own section in the yearbook under _Couples most likely_ and one of them was _To be arrested for Breaking and Entering_.”

They both got a laugh out of that, but then the following silence became a little awkward. Blaine finally stood up and said “I better go find Santana and tell her I gave you the keychain. By the way, have you talked to your cousin about his living arrangements when he moves to New York?”

“No, should I?”

“Oh, most definitely.”

After he had only taken about a dozen steps back into the party, Blaine was met by an excited (overly if you asked him) Kurt and Rachel “What’s going on guys?”

“You have to come with us” Kurt told him. Before he could answer, a surprisingly strong Rachel had pulled him out of the room, down the hall and to a conference room where someone had been waiting.

“Jesse, what are you doing here?” Blaine asked.

“You invited me to watch the Warblers. Remember?”

“I get that. I meant, why are you here and not at the Victory party.”

A second man walked into the room “He did it for me, Blaine. I wanted to ask you for a favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure the 7 different locks would be considered a safety hazard, but go with it.


	19. Key 1: Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nightbird and the Blonde Chameleon complete their first mission in years, Mike takes it upon himself to do damage control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: We’ve had angst, it’s time for fun. And maybe some romance? (Not who you think!)
> 
> Warning: Lots of “Dirty Talk”.

Blaine sat in his studio, looking back and forth between his computer, his acoustic and the blank sheet music in front of him. Why did he agree to do this? Oh yeah, Lin Manuel Miranda asked him for a favor.

I have this musical, he said. I kind of got distracted by writing _Hamilton_ , he said. Now I’m busy making movies, he said. But I can’t let it just die and I think you should compose the score, he said.

Well, no pressure there.

He was about to try once again to put something on paper when he noticed Mike had come home. Since he hadn’t seen him since the previous morning, he got up and went to the living area to see what was going on. It was the polite thing to do after all. However, he became concerned when he saw that Mike had leaned back in his recliner with his forearm across his eyes. “Hey, Mike. What’s going on?” Blaine asked as he sat on the couch across from him.

“I mmmept wmmm satmmm” he mumbled.

“Ok, I didn’t understand a word of that. What did you do?”

Mike removed his arm and sat back up “I slept with Satan.”

Blaine’s eyes went comically wide as he tucked his knees beneath him and started to bounce with excitement “You slept with your physical therapist?! Was it good? How many times did you make her come? I bet she was a screamer and like totally flexible. Details Michael. I need details!”

“You do realize that I had sex with a woman?”

“I don’t care. I haven’t had sex in over 10 months. 10 months! And I spent three days last week platonically cuddling in a bed with Sebastian. Sebastian fucking Smythe, but without the fucking. And David has called me like six times today so I keep thinking how sexy his voice would have sounded as he plowed into me over and over and over…”

“Stop!” Mike really regretted telling Blaine, but then he caught on to a particular part of Blaine’s rant “Why has David called you six times?”

Blaine stopped bouncing and began to blush “Sam and I kind of broke into McKinley last night.”

“How could the two of you kind of break into McKinley?”

“We weren’t exactly ourselves at the time.”

**Previous Evening**

_“Sam, we both have keys to the building. Explain to me again why we had to climb through the window?”_

_“The name is Blonde Chameleon, Nightbird. And in every secret mission we’ve ever done we’ve climbed through a window.”_

_“David is going to be pissed and you have to start working with him in a few days.”_

_Sam put down the bag he was carrying and turned to face Blaine who was dressed in his full Nightbird costume “You were the one that said he wanted to get to know his super hero alter-ego again. So, stop bitching and let’s move Finn’s jersey to my office. Now let me get the drill.”_

_“I can get you the drill.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“Never mind.”_

_“Sa…Blonde Chameleon?”_

_“Sorry, but I didn’t want to remind “Straight A Blaine Anderson” that the reason his grade point was a few points behind Artie and Tina was the fact that he got a D in Wood Shop.”_

_“It was a C- and I know what a drill is…now.”_

_Sam began to laugh and went to find a ladder. As Blaine watched him go, he realized that he had the biggest smile that he had had in a long time. He was happy. Like really, really happy. And Sam was the reason._

Mike shook his head and tried not to call his best friend an idiot “The reason David keeps calling you is he probably saw video of you two breaking in.”

Blaine sat back as his eyes glazed over “Yeah...saw a video of me and Sam…and he’s calling us to the Principal’s office…so he can punish us…Yeah, he should spank us for being bad, bad boys.”

“That’s it” Mike stood and smacked Blaine in the back of the head “This is what we’re going to do. I’m going to go take a shower, change and then go see David to convince him not to throw your Agoraphobic ass in jail for Breaking and Entering. And you my horned-out friend are going to grab a couple of towels go to your soundproof studio, pull down the shade and take care of your problem.”

“You’re a genius!” Blaine yelled back as he had jumped off the couch and practically ran to the linen closet “I love you Mikey!”

“I love you too, Blainey.”

Before Mike had even made it to his bedroom, Blaine was in the studio, towels strategically placed and undressed from the waist down, when he paused for just a moment to wonder if Sam was home. Not that he wanted Sam’s help or anything (well, it would have been nice), but they hadn’t fixed the soundproofing issue where Sam could hear the studio through the vent in his room. Oh well, too late now.

To answer Blaine’s question, yes, Sam was home. And very happy he was.

A couple of hours later, Mike was at McKinley and knocked on David’s door “Are you busy?”

“Michael, it’s a pleasure to see you. How may I help you or do I already know?”

Damn, he wished Blaine wouldn’t have mentioned how sexy David’s voice was “Just so you know, my roommate didn’t send me. I volunteered.”

David flashed that smile of his as he came out from behind his desk and motioned for Mike to join him on the couch “Before we discuss what happened last night, may I say that I noticed you were not walking with your cane. If I didn’t know of your injury, I would have never guessed you used one. Your physical therapy must be going well.”

Oh…yeah. He should probably find a new physical therapist “Thank you for noticing. I have made a lot of progress lately and have even began to drive again on a limited basis.” Oh god, Blaine was right. He does smell good.

“I’m so happy for you, Michael. Now, I am guessing I have received my introduction to Nightwing and the Blonde Chameleon.”

“It’s actually Nightbird, but yes. Welcome back to the World of Blam.”

“Well, I was never really brought into the World of Blam because by the time I met Blaine, Sam had left. Whenever anyone mentioned Sam, Santana would begin swearing at them. Would you explain Blam to me?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, maybe it will help me understand Blaine’s inexplicable tether to Sam.”

Mike started at what he believed to be the beginning…the fight the two had in the choir room upon Sam’s return from Kentucky. He had gotten to Sam calling Blaine after Kurt ended the Klaine engagement, when there was another knock on David’s door.

“Mr. Martinez, are you going to be much longer?” the custodian asked.

David looked over at the clock on the wall “It’s 6 o’clock” he said to Mike in disbelief, neither realizing they had been talking for hours. “No wonder my stomach is rumbling. Thank you, Roy. We won’t be much longer.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry for taking so much of your time.” Mike stood to leave, but was surprised when David stood as well.

“Do not apologize. I was the one that asked you to explain Blam to me. Little did I know it would be so complicated. Why don’t we do this? Let me take you to dinner.”

Hold up. Did David just ask him out? “Dinner?”

“Yes, dinner. You can continue your story and I can stop listening to my stomach growl. Ok?”

“Ok.”

By the time they were sharing a piece of cheesecake for dessert, Mike had finished the History of Blam. He had also attempted to describe Santana’s Key Plan and how Blaine was asked to compose a musical. That last item caused David to drop his fork and then stare blankly across the table.

“You met Lin Manuel Miranda?”

Mike tried not to laugh “Are you having a fanboy moment?”

Then Mike tried not to have his own fanboy moment as David reached over and placed his hand over his “He wrote _Hamilton_ , Michael. Yes, I am a fanboy as you say. You will have to tell me everything about him at our next dinner. Tonight is about Blam and I want to know more about the Key Plan.”

Wait, did he say next dinner? “What else do you want to know?”

“I am assuming you have a key. How will you know when it is your turn?”

“That’s easy. I have the first key.”

David gave Mike’s hand a squeeze (Yay!) before pulling away (Boo!) and leaning back in the booth “Can I ask what you are thinking?”

“I’m not sure. Blaine is my best friend. He took me in when I was at my lowest. David, he saved my life. These past few days, since he gave Sam the key chain, he has been happier than I have seen him in forever. But I also saw what happened to him when Sam left and I will not be a part of him being hurt that badly again.”

“You should give Sam your key.”

Huh? “I will. I know I will eventually…”

“Michael, you didn’t understand. You should give it to him soon, tonight even.”

Huh? “Huh?”

“Hear me out” David said after took Mike’s hand in his again (Yay!) “From everything I have ever heard about Blaine’s relationship with Sam, especially what you have told me today, they love each other. They have always loved each other, as far back as the time they fought in the choir room, if not before. Somewhere along their story, their hearts became one. That is why whenever they were apart they always felt as half of their heart was missing, even when they believed they were only friends. However, at this time, Blaine does not trust Sam, and no one blames him. But he trusts all of you. His friends, the people he considers family. He needs you to give him back his trust. Until the first one does, which is you, he will not fully invest in the plan. He cannot go forward until you tell him it is ok to do so. Michael, you must be brave and give your best friend a piece of your trust. In doing so you will be giving him back a piece of his heart. I can see from your tears that you know I am right.”

“No, my tears tell me that Blaine was right. You do always know the perfect thing to say. Thank you, David.”

Not much later, Mike was still in his happy little bubble as he walked through his front door and Blaine picked up on it right away “Oh my god, did you go screw your physical therapist again?” he asked. “Is that where you’ve been this whole time?”

“I was not screwing my physical therapist” Mike told him as he headed toward the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

“Then, where were you?”

“I wamm hamming dimmer wimmm Dammd.”

He didn’t think Blaine had followed him into the kitchen, but he was wrong “You had dinner with David? David Martinez?”

Evidently, Blaine had learned how to decipher mumble at some point that day. Shit! He didn’t know why it was so hard for him to just say yes. Maybe because Blaine had said something earlier that day about having sex with David. Or maybe because Blaine had said that David was perfect for him. Oh, what the hell “Yes, I had dinner with David at Breadstix. You’re not going to jail.”

What came next was unexpected “Yes!” Blaine yelled and then hugged Mike so hard that it almost knocked him off of his feet. As he pulled away, he clarified “That wasn’t for the not going to jail thing, although way to pimp yourself out for the cause, my friend. That was a _Mikey’s got his groove back_ hug.”

“Mikey’s got his groove back?”

“You did the walk of shame this morning after having sex with a woman and then tonight you had a date with a sexy, sexy man. You are having the best day ever, you dog!”

“It’s not like…” Before he could finish his phone rang, and he shook his head knowing the ring tone. It was Satan, although he should probably stop calling her that. “I need to take this.”

From the tone of his best friend’s voice, Blaine knew to drop it “You going to be ok.”

“Yeah, this is just going to suck. I’ve known all day that it was a mistake. It has nothing to do with David.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have teased you like that. If you need me when you’re done, I’ll be watching the game.”

Blaine felt bad for the things he had said, but he knew Mike was hiding something. He looked way to happy when he came home for there to be nothing. He walked back to the living area to turn on the late game when the doorbell rang, which was odd for as late as it was. When he opened the door, he found an apologetic looking Sam with his arms around a crying Brittany. “Sam? Brittany? Is it Santana?” he asked as he took Brittany from Sam and led her to the couch.

“Santana’s fine” Sam told him. “She’s still in London with Elliot. I’m sorry dude. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“It’s ok, but what’s going on?”

Brittany gave Sam a nod as a signal that he could tell Blaine “You know Brittany’s Fourth of July party? It’s really a surprise Brittana wedding.”

“The Brittana wedding is finally happening? How come I didn’t know? I’m supposed to walk Santana down the aisle.”

“Let me rephrase. It is a surprise Santana wedding.”

“Oh, oh, ok” Blaine tried to watch his words because he knew how much Santana hated surprises, and Brittany was already upset. “I take it something went wrong,”

“Brittany went over this evening and tried to invite Santana’s grandmother.”

Blaine let out a sigh and pulled Brittany into his arms “Yeah, that would do it.”

Mike came toward the room but stopped before the others saw him. He could see that Brittany was upset, but he was actually paying attention to Blaine and Sam. While they were comforting Brittany, they were also constantly touching each other. It was subtle, but fluid and natural. They didn’t even recognize that they were doing it. David was right. He should give Sam his key soon, but he did want to wait a few more days. He had to make sure he was doing this to help Blaine move forward with Sam and not because he was afraid Blaine might want to give David another chance.


	20. Wedding Freakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine joins the wedding team and finds out he’s not the only one. Mike takes a leap of faith in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon dialogue is used in the chapter. See previous chapters for disclaimer.
> 
> Since Brittany hasn't been around for a while, here's a little reminder. BW stands for Blaine Warbler. She calls Sebastian Big Bird (or BB) since he was a tall Warbler. She calls Kent Clark because Sebastian calls him Superman (Clark Kent, get it?)

“So, Artie’s coming?” Sam asked Blaine, as he walked into the living area carrying a large box.

“Yes, and he’s kind of ticked you guys didn’t think of him first. You know his short film _A Very Glee Proposal_ won two student awards and is in the running to be shown at Sundance. But Britt, he promised that he’ll be filming your wedding, not a sequel.”

“That’s ok, BW. He can film it both ways, like last time, if he wants to. Santana and I both loved the movie.”

After Brittany’s minor (actually total) wedding planning meltdown, Blaine joined the “Wedding Team” and immediately his anal/ODC nature took over. It took him two full days, but he had two giant bulletin boards standing in Sam’s living area. One was organized into everything that had been done and the other into everything they still needed to do. He was pretty sure they were going to need a second board for that category.

“Ok, we can move the _call Artie about filming the wedding_ card over to the Done board. What’s next?” Blaine turned around and saw Sam and Brittany sitting up next to each other on Sam’s couch, with their hands behind their backs. They were both smiling and obviously hiding something. “What?” he finally broke down and asked.

The next thing he saw was yet another reminder of his Senior year as Sam brought out his Puppet Sam and Brittany had Puppet Blaine.

“Geeze, Puppet Blaine” Puppet Sam said “You’re so smart and organized and your bulletin boards are awesome dude.”

“You didn’t like it when I took control back in high school, Puppet Sam. You called me a Puppet Master” Puppet Blaine (well, Brittany with a not-so-bad Blaine impression) said sadly.

“Technically, Puppet Kitty called you a Puppet Master, but I should have supported you more. Your ideas totally rocked! That’s why I’m so happy that you are helping me and, and…”

“You and who, Puppet Sam?”

“Well Puppet Blaine, I would say me and Puppet Brittany, but there is no Puppet Brittany.” Both Sam and Brittany turned their puppets to look at Blaine, like they expected him to answer.

“Brittany, would you like for me to make you a Puppet Brittany?” Blaine asked and then braced himself as Brittany jumped across the giant ottoman to hug him. He had forgotten that she had been at MIT when the whole gas leak episode happened “Where did you find these, Sam?”

“In a box in the garage. I found them when I went hunting for your Nightbird costume.”  
Brittany let go and walked over to the board, knowing they had to get back to work. She handed Blaine his puppet but then told him “You should probably make a Puppet Mike too, so he doesn’t get jealous. By the way, where is Mikey?”

“He said that he needed to run an errand.”

Mike was actually at the Lima Bean drinking an Iced Herbal Tea. The last thing he needed right now was a rush of caffeine. Looking out the window, he saw the person he was waiting on had arrived. He thought that might make him nervous, but it didn’t. It made him smile.

“Michael, please don’t get up” David told him as he walked over to the table and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek (Squeal!). After he took a sip of his coffee, he asked “How is your new physical therapist?”

Yes, he had told David he had hired a new physical therapist. No, he did not tell him why. “He’s very different, but I think I’m going to like him.”

“Oh, should I be jealous?”

When David said that, Mike could literally feel his brain freeze, but chalked it up to David’s natural flirtatious nature “Well, he’s a married 45 year old, former Marine Drill Sargent, so probably not. Anyway, I asked to see you because there’s something I have to tell you.”

“Alright” David said as he smiled that smile of his and then reached over for Mike’s hand (Yay!)“As long as you do not tell me you are in love with Sam Evans, you can tell me anything.”

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, oh yeah, say something “Remembered how we agreed to go to Brittany’s Fourth of July Party together _as friends_? It’s not actually a party. It’s a surprise wedding.”

“Ok, so will we jump from behind curtains and yell Surprise!?”

“David…”

“Michael?” David chuckled when he saw how badly Mike was trying to not ask a particular question. He decided to let him off the hook “Michael, I would love to go to the wedding with you.”

Holy Crap! “You know that due to the setting, my freaky friends are going to get all sorts of ideas and none of them really have filters, and that’s before they start drinking.”

“Let’s do this” David let go of Mike’s hand (Boo!) and sat back to take another drink before his coffee got cold “How about if I take you to that new vegetarian restaurant on Friday? We can have dinner and talk and if you decided that you don’t want to be my date for the wedding then no hard feelings.”

Wait? What?! “What do you mean if I don’t want to be your date?”

“You were the one that thought we were going to the party _as friends_. Not me.” David could see Mike was struggling so he reached back for his hand (Yay!) “Talk to me, Michael.”

“I didn’t give Sam the key.”

“I’m sorry. Did you think I said you had to…”

“No, no.” Somehow Mike got up enough nerve to reach over and take hold of David’s other hand (Double Yay!) “I had planned on giving Sam the key the day after we talked but I didn’t. I needed to make sure, for myself, that I was giving Sam the key as a sign that I thought Blaine should try to trust him again. Not that I was giving him the key before Blaine realized what an idiot he was for not choosing you.”

Of course, David’s smile became even brighter, which Mike hadn’t thought was possible “Are you sure of now, Michael?”

Mike just stared at the beautiful face in front of him. When he was with Tina, there was the excitement of a first new love and all the other firsts the two shared together. With Kristoff, there were a lot of those same feelings but also confusion as he worked through the fact that those feelings were for another man. Sitting there with David, Mike felt none of those past feelings. The only thing he felt was an overwhelming feeling of finally being home “That when I give Sam the key, it will be because of Sam and Blaine. When I ask you to be my date for the wedding, it will be because of you and me.”

The two of them sat there, holding hands and grinning like Cheshire Cats, when David leaned in “I’d kiss you, but I would prefer not to have our first kiss be in the middle of the Lima Bean.”

“Well, you’re taking me out on Friday so that gives you a couple of days to plan something memorable.”

“Challenge accepted.” David leaned back and picked up the coffee again “Now, explain to me how this wedding is a surprise when you and I know about it.”

When Mike got home, he saw the red light was on which meant Blaine was in the studio. He turned on the light in the studio that told Blaine he was home and then went to soak and change. By the time he came out, Blaine was in the living area, waiting for him “So, how was the new therapist?”

“I think I’m going to like him, but that’s not what you want to talk about. Is it?” Mike asked as he sat in his recliner for his half hour of elevating his knee.

“Duh! And now that I have your undivided attention for the next 30 minutes, you are going to tell me what the hell is going on. Ever since I told you about the wedding you have been avoiding me. I know I pushed when I teased you about getting your groove back and if I made you uncomfortable, I’m so so sorry, Mikey.”

“I actually was avoiding you, but not why you think.” Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, wrapped box “I’m Key One.”

Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off the box “I honestly did not see this coming. Not just the key, but that you’re Key One.”

“Who did you think would be Key One?”

“Honestly, Bas. Maybe Tana or Coop. Someone that would take months, if not years to give Sam their key, if ever. Why are you telling me this? I thought I wasn’t supposed to know…” Blaine finally took his eyes off of the box and stared wide-eyed at his friend when he realized what was happening “You’re going to give Sam the key? Are you sure?”

“I wasn’t, but I had a couple of talks with someone that helped me see the pros and cons of doing so from many different angles. I’m sure I’m making the right decision, Blaine, but you have to remember something. The final decision between what happens with you and Sam, is between you and Sam. This is me giving you a piece of my trust.”

“That doesn’t sound like you” Blaine said as he scrunched his face, trying to think of who that sounded like…“Holy Shit, Chang! You talked about this with David?! David Martinez of all people?!” Then 5 seconds later “Wait, you talked to David or you’ve _been talking_ to David?” When Mike busted out Blaine’s patented bashful-schoolboy look, Blaine had his answer “Seriously? You Dog!”

“It’s not like that.” Mike went on to explain his conversations with David, including why David believed Mike should give Sam the key sooner, rather than later. Then came the hard part “By the time we were done, my head was swimming. I kept remembering how you would say how he always said the right thing, and always smelled so good and how sexy his voice is…I mean, I had been around him all of these months but in those few hours, everything just became David. You understand, right?”

“Totally, but Mikey, David’s a really good guy. Yes, he’s a natural flirt, but it sounded like he really enjoyed his time with you as well.”

“I hope so. He agreed to be my date to the wedding. I’m sorry, I had to tell him. We had already agreed to go to the party together, and when you told me this morning that it was actually a wedding…”

“Yeah, you had no choice there, but Britt’s not going to care. In fact, why don’t you call him and see if he could come with you to the next planning session? I’m serious, better we all deal with this now than at the actual wedding. Plus, evidently there’s one more major surprise, so I’m pretty sure things will be chaos by the time you get there. No one will probably even blink. Give us about two hours and then see you at Sam’s?”

“I’ll talk to David and then text you. Before you go, when I came in you seemed to be going at it pretty heavy in the studio. Were you working on the musical?”

“Yes, but I’m glad you came home when you did. I was at the point where I like to walk away and then come back later and make sure it’s not shit.”

“What broke the writer’s block?”

“Puppets.”

An hour later, Blaine walked up to Sam’s front door and was surprised to see two familiar looking cars in the driveway, one which had absolutely no reason to be there.

Sam met him at the door. It still felt weird not to be able to just walk into what once had been his half of the house as well. “Dude, great, you’re here. Are you ready for the big news?”

“Completely, especially if it will explain why Kurt and Kitty are here.”

“Oh, Rachel’s here too.” Sam leant over and whispered into Blaine’s ear “Do me a favor and sit in between Kitty and the others. Thanks.” Before he could respond, Sam was announcing his arrival “Hey everyone, Blaine’s here. Why don’t you have a seat next to Kitty and we can get started.”

Blaine gave the three new arrivals each a hug before sitting down. He didn’t say anything because Brittany and Sam looked like they were going to burst with excitement. Again.

“So BW, I just told Rachel and Kitty about the wedding. Kurt already knew because he’s been my super-secret helper for a couple of months now.”

“I’m impressed, Kurt. You usually can never keep a secret” Rachel said.

“You have no idea” Kurt waved his hand like he was about to go into detail, but then realized how everyone else was looking at him “But that’s for another time. Please go on, Britt.”

“Thank you, Kurt. Ok, where was I? Oh, yeah, what the four of you don’t know is that I always wanted a double wedding. For a long time, I thought it would be with Klaine because I looked up to you as a couple in high school. You showed me there was a place for me and Santana. I mean, you taught me how to be brave.” Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other with a little bit of sadness in their eyes. Blaine reached over and squeezed his ex-fiancée’s hand and mouthed the words _Another Earth_.

“Then I was sure it was going to be Blam, but it’s not the right time.” Brittany leaned over and not so subtly whispered to Sam “Yet!”

The four on the couch all looked at each other. They all knew that sometimes it was difficult to understand where Brittany was going with a conversation, but right now they were all completely lost. Blaine thought it would be easiest for him to reel her in “Ok? Britt? I’m sorry I won’t be getting married at your wedding so you can have your double wedding.”

“Who said I’m not having a double wedding.” She and Sam went behind the giant bulletin boards and came back with two life-sized cut-outs, one of Sebastian and one of Kent “Tana and I are getting married with Big Bird and Clark!”

“What?!” came out of a collective yell from those being told.

“I can’t believe Bas didn’t say anything to me” Blaine told an equally as stunned Kitty.

“You? I talked to both of them to-day. I told them I was on my way to see Brittany, to-day.”

Brittany smiled and shook her head “You two are being silly. It’s a surprise wedding. Remember?”

“They don’t know either guys.” Sam said and then gave the two a couple of minutes to digest the news before asking “What are you thinking guys?”

There was another moment of silence, and then Kitty popped up “I’m assuming Lips over there will be Daddy’s best man, so I get to be Papa’s. And I want to wear a tux.”

“Is it strange that Kitty refers to Sebastian and Kent the way I refer to my dads?” Rachel asked, but it sounded like she was really just talking out loud to herself.

“OMG!” For some reason it was Kurt’s turn to freak out “Brittany, I took care of the dresses, you didn’t say anything about tuxes. I know this is your wedding, but it is now also Sebastian Smythe’s. He has become a fixture in the New York gossip rags as the _Billionaire Bachelor_. He has social media accounts dedicated to him. Page Six went nuts when they figured out he was living with Kent. This has now become a celebrity wedding. We can’t just go get tuxes from the Lima Mall. Oh my god, the wedding of the year is going to be held in a barn in Indiana!”

Blaine walked over and put his hands on Kurt’s shoulders to stop his bouncing around “Kurt, breathe. Ok, one step at a time. I have a question. Are you still in contact with Isabelle?”

“Yes.”

“Why don’t you go call her and tell her what’s going on. I’m sure she can come up with a few designers that would be more than willing to dress Sebastian and Kent for their wedding in 10 days. Tell Isabelle that the couple will give Vogue.com the exclusive rights to the first photos. Sam, let’s add a card to the To Do list of putting together some sort of statement to the guests saying no posting of any pictures until Vogue.com does.”

“Tell her we’ll need tuxes for the other guys too. I want them to match like the girls will. Oh, and we need one for Danny Schuster, too. He’s the Flower Boy.”

“Flower Boy?” Rachel asked.

“Britt asked if he wanted to be the Ring Bearer but he said he wanted to throw flowers.”  
Kurt had walked over to take a look at the list of Groom’s Men “This is a lot of tuxes. Designer’s will dress the Grooms for free due to the publicity they will get, but the rest will cost a lot of money.”

Brittany walked over to her purse and grabbed out the American Express Black Card that Sebastian had given her “Will this help?”

Sam looked confused “Um, I thought you and Santana wanted to pay for the wedding yourself?”

“We do, but that doesn’t mean we can’t’ use that to pay use for Big Bird’s wedding.”

“In that case, I’m thinking Armani for Sebastian and Calvin Klein or Tom Ford for Kent. Why don’t you guys figure out which Groom’s Men go with which Bride or Groom and we’ll go from there.”

While Kurt went to call Isabelle, everyone but Blaine went to the boards to set the up the wedding party configuration. Blaine went to the door since had heard the bell. He hoped it was Mike and he hoped even more that David was with him. When he opened the door and saw that indeed both of them were there, he smile a smile so bright that it rivaled one of David’s, especially when he saw the two were holding hands. He took their free hands into his and pulled them into the living area “Hey everyone, look who’s here.” Then the three of them stood back and waited for the reaction.

Rachel was the first to acknowledge them “Ok, I think we need to rethink the idea of Mike and Tina going down the aisle together. If she wanted to ask Mike to get back together with her at the time of the proposal, when she finds out this is a wedding she’ll probably want to propose. Mike, you’ll walk down with me.”

That was so not the reaction that Blaine, David or Mike suspected. Then it got even more surreal.

“Oh good, Mike you’re here” Kurt said after he came out from Blaine’s old room “Sam, Isabelle and I are going to Skype, so I need your computer. Mike your body type is similar to Sebastian’s so I need you there. Sam, the same goes for you for your cousin. I know your both not quite as tall as they are, but we’ll work with it.”

“So much for easing them in to the fact that you two are seeing each other or that the two of you know about the wedding” Blaine chuckled, but only loud enough for the other two to hear him. They couldn’t help but chuckle as well.

“Uh, no problem Kurt, but I need to talk to Sam and Blaine first.”

“No problem, as soon as Sam gets me a laptop.”

David squeezed Mike’s hand and asked “Are you sure?”

He nodded and then looked at Blaine “Yes, I’m doing this for the right reasons.”

Sam had come back by that time, so Mike and Blaine joined him in the kitchen. David was on his own for half a second when the room heard Brittany let out a squeal and then run over and drag David over to the boards “David, I’m so glad you’re here. You are the perfect solution to one of our problems!”

She handed him off to Rachel to explain and then turned to see what was going on in the kitchen. It took every fiber of her being to not jump for joy when she saw Mike hand Sam the Key One. Not only because of what that meant for Blaine and Sam but because she had been holding on to another secret. She was the one with Key Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The double wedding twist on the show was kind of ridiculous. But, it was such a huge part of the season, I felt I had to include it in some way.


	21. The Third of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Wedding Planners call in the troops, Santana, Sebastian & Kent find out Brittany’s secret. Blaine also finds out a secret, one that could destroy his friendship with Sebastian and change his relationship with Sam forever.

“Why did Britt want us there at 8AM?” Sebastian whined, unable to fall back to sleep.

“I don’t know, but we probably should have flown out last night. Even flying private, 4AM was freaking early.” Santana groaned back. “However, it doesn’t seem to affected your roomie.”

Sebastian looked over at a passed out Kent and smiled “What can I say? The man can sleep through anything.”

While the three of them were still about 40 minutes from the air field, a large group of sleepy people had already gathered at the barn. “Thank you all for coming” Brittany announced to the crowd. “I know you’re all wondering why I asked you here this morning.”

“Do you blame us? The Fourth isn’t until tomorrow” Thad grumbled earning him a glare from the Old Warblers, although all of them were wondering why they were there in the first place. They just weren’t going to be rude about it.

“You’re here today because there is a lot to do and I need everyone’s help. You see, tomorrow isn’t a party, it’s a wedding!”

“You mean the Brittana Wedding is finally happening?” Tina asked while never taking her eyes off Mike and David.

Blaine stepped forward to answer “Yes, the Brittana Wedding is happening. Not only that…Sebastian and Kent are getting married as well.”

“WHAT?!!!!!!”

“Why didn’t Sebastian say something?” Wes asked.

Sam took that one “He doesn’t know. Neither do Santana or Supe. Surprise!”

The group settled into a stunned silence as Kurt, Rachel and Kitty brought out the three (Yes, they had to go to a third) giant bulletin boards. Ryder was the first to speak up. Well, he actually began to laugh and pointed at Blaine “It’s pretty clear that the Puppet Master was involved with this.” All those that were in the New New Directions joined his laughter while everyone else wondered what the hell he was talking about.

“Haha, very funny Ryder” Blaine replied but didn’t deny. He was proud of how his charts, note cards and boards helped to put everything together. “Ok, everyone needs to come up here and find their card. That will tell you were you have to go first.”

“Even us?” Mason asked for the Warblers.

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Blaine smiled at how happy the boys were that they were included in their former advisor’s big day. “When you came in you saw several smaller buildings on the property. Each building has a number that will correspond with the number on your card.”

“Oh my god, Squirt really did set this up” Cooper whispered into David’s ear, causing them both to chuckle and earning them an eye roll from Mike.

Kurt came back to the front with a head set on and a box full of walkie-talkies “If your card is blue you are in charge of that building and you need one of these. You will find your directions when you get there. Now, everyone needs to hurry up and move their cars to the parking lot in the back and then get to your buildings. Our special arrivals will be here in approximately a half hour and they don’t need to be bombarded by all of us upon their arrival.”

“But, for your viewing enjoyment, I have cameras hidden all over the place. We will have a viewing party of their reactions later” Artie explained before the complaining could begin. That was enough to satisfy everyone and get them started.

Puck, Quinn and Mercedes stood off to the side, allowing the others to go ahead. They were actually more interested in something else. “Is it my imagination or do Sam and Blaine seem to be acting more like Blam again?” Mercedes asked, not knowing how else to explain what she was seeing.

“You’re right” Puck said, but wasn’t totally convinced. “Q, didn’t you say that they had only started talking again three days before Nationals.”

“When Sam agreed to fill in with the band” Quinn reminded him “I mean they were a little more than civil in New York, but that was only four weeks ago and now they’re…well, I don’t know what to call it, but Mercedes is right. They are definitely more like the Blam we remember. I hope that’s a good thing.”

Mercedes smiled for it had taken her a while, but she had finally realized that Sam belonged with Blaine. She hoped they would find their way back to each other, and it appeared that they were trying to do just that. “It is. It’s a very good thing.”

With everyone gone for the time being, the barn became eerily quiet causing Brittany to start freaking out again “What if they say no? What if we did this all for nothing? I mean, Clark is super sweet like you are Sammy, but BB and Tana aren’t known for their mild- mannered tempers.”

Blaine and Sam squished her into the middle of a hug “Brittany, they are going to love this” Blaine assured her.

Sam gave her a kiss on the cheek. That was his best Calm Brittany Down move “Yeah, this is beyond amazing. Britt, you did good.”

“I could have never have done this without you guys, and by the way, I like being in the middle of a Blam sandwich.”

“Any time” Blaine told her, while peering over her shoulder at Sam who was smiling back at him. Neither knew if they were smiling for Brittany’s happiness or their own.

“Do you mean that, Blaine Warbler? That any time I need Blam the two of you will come?”

Blaine and Sam’s smiles changed to expressions of confusion. “Of course, we’ll be there for you. Just because the three of us aren’t around each other as much as we used to be, doesn’t mean we aren’t all still Musketeers.”

“Yay!” Brittany squealed and then ran over to her purse. When she came back she handed Sam a small, wrapped box. There was no denying what it was “I’m Key Two!”

“Um, Britt? Are you sure about this? You know I just got Key One a few days ago from Mike. Right?” Sam may have been in shock, but at least he could speak. Blaine looked like he was frozen in time. He hadn’t moved a centimeter since Brittany handed Sam the box.

“Yes Sammy, but I’m Key Two for a reason. Santana wouldn’t give me Key One because she said that I would give it to you the second BW gave you the keychain. I mean, Blam is endgame. Duh! But that isn’t why I’m giving you the key. I knew when you gave me back Big Bird’s check for ten million dollars…”

“Stop! Bas gave Sam a check for ten million dollars? Why the fuck did he do that?” It sounded like Blaine hadn’t been told about that.

Brittany was mortified because she thought Blaine knew. Sam put his arm around her. He wanted to comfort her, however he couldn’t lie to Blaine “He offered me the money to buy my half of the house so I would leave Lima.”

Blaine saw the truth in Sam’s eyes, but before he could say anything a voice came from the back of the barn “Britt, I love you, but if you ever ask me to be at a barn in Indiana this early ever again, well you know I’d do nothing.” Santana smiled as she reached her fiancée, Sebastian and Kent not far behind.

Sam whispered into her ear “You can do this” and pushed Brittany forward to take ahold of Santana’s hands. She then turned back to Blaine, who gave her a reassuring nod to tell her he was ok, although he absolutely was not “Santana, you know I love you more than anything and I think we should get married.”

“I know Britt. I already asked you and you said yes. Are you saying that you’re ready?”

“I am. We’re getting married tomorrow. Surprise!”

For once Santana Lopez was completely speechless, so Sebastian spoke, actually laughed “So tomorrow isn’t a Fourth of July party? You and Santana are getting married. Britt-Britt, that’s brilliant! A surprise wedding is perfect.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it” Blaine mumbled under his breath, not able to look at Sebastian.

That fact didn’t go unnoticed by the man in question “Killer, what are you talking about?”

“You and Kent are getting married, too. Surprise. How does it feel to have someone else decide what’s fucking best for your life and not give a shit about what you want? Huh?!” Sam went over to try and calm Blaine down before he said something he couldn’t take back, but Blaine pushed him back. “I’m sorry Britt, I don’t want to ruin your special day, but I can’t stay.”

“Blaine!” Sebastian called after him, but he kept walking. “What the hell just happened?”

Brittany grabbed ahold of him but was crying hysterically and impossible to understand. Every once in a while, they heard “I’m sorry Sebastian” which made the situation worse. The fact that Brittany was calling him by his full name meant whatever happened, it was bad.

Sam put down his phone, which he had pulled out the minute he saw what was happening “Ok, I texted Mike, David and Cooper. They’re going to find Blaine.”

“Why are Mike, David and Cooper here?” Kent asked because his head was swimming with too many WTF moments to really focus on anything else.

“Supe, there are like 60 people here” Sam told him, but then grabbed his cousin by the upper arms. He didn’t look very steady. “Old Warblers, New Warblers, Old New Directions, New New Directions, The National Champion team, your parents, my mom, Stevie and Stacy, the Schusters…do you need me to go on?”

“But why?”

“Brittany asked” Sam said like it was the obvious reason “And then when she told them it was a double wedding, everyone went into overdrive. Kurt is out there running around like a field general with a headset and walkie-talkies. Kitty is getting the wedding party in and out of fittings and everyone else is taking care of the million other little things to make this day special for you. They love you guys. Yes, all four of you guys. They may have come for Brittany, but they’re here for you.”

“That’s amazing but it doesn’t explain why Blaine is so mad at Seb” Santana wanted to run after Blaine, but knew this wasn’t her battle and it was better for her to take care of her fiancée.

Sam’s phone went off again “Ok, they have him cornered in building four. Sebastian, they’re waiting for you.”

When he didn’t move, Kent walked over and squeezed his hand “Go. Go see why your best friend is so upset.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Just listen. You’ll figure it out and while you’re figuring out what’s up with Blaine, I’ll figure out what is going on out here. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It took him a while to find where he was supposed to go, what with the people congratulating him and the fact that there were like 30 buildings on the property. Finally, he saw Kurt who was able to show him the building he needed. Cooper walked up to greet him “Ok, other little brother, what the hell did you do?”

“Nothing, I swear, but evidently Britt did. We couldn’t understand what she was saying and Evans wouldn’t say. Is he still mad?”

“Well, he stopped throwing things, but we are going back to Lima and taking one of your planes. To quote Blainers, “whether he fucking likes it or not. I don’t give a shit.”

“That’s fine, but he’s leaving and you guys are going with him?”

Cooper put a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder “There’s no way I wouldn’t be here for your wedding and you know the same goes for Blaine. Don’t roll your eyes at me…that’s better. He said something about bringing back a guest, even if we have to drag her here. Supposedly, I have to go because I’m charming, David is charming in Spanish and Mike is in charge of calming Blaine down. Plus, he didn’t want to be left here alone with Tina.”

By the time they entered the building, David and Mike had convinced Blaine to at least sit down. Once Sebastian was sitting across from him, the other three left. They had decided that Mike would go up to the barn to tell the others what was happening, because if Blaine tried to run off it would be easier for Cooper and David to tackle him.

Sebastian tried to find something in Blaine’s face that would tell him what was going on, but Blaine wouldn’t look at him. “I’m sorry for whatever I did.”

“You can’t be sorry if you don’t know what you’re sorry for. Sam or Brittany didn’t tell you?”

“Britt was crying and Evans…”

“His name is Sam!” Blaine jumped out of his chair,but now his eyes didn’t leave Sebastian. “His name is Sam or Cap like you used to call him, but his name is not Evans. He is part of this family, a Musketeer, whether you want him to be or not!”

“Ok, but I don’t…”

“Ten million dollars!” The confused look on Sebastian’s face only fueled Blaine’s anger. “You offered to buy his half of the house for ten million dollars. Why? So, you could prove that you were better than him by playing on his insecurities that drove him away in the first place? So, you could prove to him that he really was for sale? You know that was one of the biggest regrets of my life, saying that to Sam.”

“That’s not what it was about. It was about that if he was going to leave again, he needed to go and not drag you back in only to hurt you.”

“That wasn’t your decision! The only people that have a say in what happens between me and Sam, is me and Sam. But, I’ve let everyone make my decisions for me. I let Santana change the locks and come up with this ridiculous key system. I listened to everyone that said not to talk to him. That I was too fragile to handle it. I strung David along for months because people were excited about the possibility of us becoming a couple, when I knew I wasn’t ready to move on. I never stopped loving Sam.” Blaine ended his rant and stared at the floor like he needed time. Then he looked back up at Sebastian when the answer hit him like a ton of bricks “Oh my god, I love him.”

“Blaine, what’s going on?”

“Granted he went a little crazy when he came back, but then he realized that wasn’t what I needed. I didn’t need Blam, the original. I needed Blam, the endgame. I didn’t talk to him but he didn’t talk to me either. He went to therapy, and got a job and help Britt plan this wedding. He just gave me space and proved every day that he was home. That he wasn’t going to leave again. You know, one day when we were planning this, I had to use his computer and I found all of this research on Agoraphobia that he had done. Ok, I may have technically hacked his computer, but there were files and files of articles. But, sitting off to the side was a notebook. One like the notebook Ryder was taught to use for his dyslexia. Sam would never do that for himself, but he did it for me so he could better understand my condition. So that if I let him, this time he could take care of me.”

“He loves you.”

“Yes, he does.”

“And, you love him.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then why are you still talking to me?”

“Because I love you too and I wanted to congratulate you. You’re marrying a great guy.”

“I know I am and I love you too. Now go talk to Captain America.”

Blaine nodded and ran out of the building toward the barn. Sebastian prevented Cooper and David from tackling him and instead they took off in the same direction. Others saw the four of them running and followed their lead.

“What’s going on? Why are we running?” Jake asked Puck.

“Who knows. You never know what’s going to happen at a Glee wedding.”

When Blaine reached the barn he kept walking, not paying any attention to anyone else. He was focused on Sam and when he got there he pulled him into a kiss. Hard, desperate, filled with everything they had missed about each other for so long. After Blaine pulled away, Sam didn’t open his eyes for a moment. He didn’t want to open them and find it had only been a dream. When he got up the courage to finally do so, he smiled when he saw his beautiful Blaine standing before him with the exact same smile on his face.

“B, I don’t understand.”

“Marry me…tomorrow.”


End file.
